Ten Thousand Years I Wait
by Nemi-chan
Summary: What happens if there was another force in Lord of the Rings that prevent somethings from happening? What happens when The Dark Lord wants something other than his ring? What happens if he was more than he seemed?
1. Book 1 Chapter1

Gandalf grumbled as he was far off course. He was on his way to see Saruman before heading to the Prancing Pony to meet Frodo and Sam. He needed the elder wizards council, but he was following a stronger summons. He passed through Fornost and was currently in a place he did not know in the North Downs. The Forest was mystical; spells weaving through it that he could not understand. Slowly he came out of the Thick Woods and into a lush clearing surrounded by the same woods he was once in. In the center stood a magnificent tree beside a small lake or fairly large pond. He was amazed to see a small Elven Woman standing on the top of the water, displaying a use of sword that was unseen of by mortal and elven alike. The sword was long, yet sharped on one side. He had to admit the female was quite beautiful; slim figure, not overly petite, long golden blond hair with two bangs framing her face in midnight black. She stopped, and looked over towards him.

"Welcome, Gandalf the Grey Wizard," she said in voice that displayed no emotions, yet emotions are there. She walked over to the tree and placed her weapon back in it's sheath. "We have been expecting you for a very long time."

"We?" he looked around the clearing for another elf, yet he had come up with no one. Looking back at the elf,she had he hand on the tree and looking up at it as if in conversation. "Who is the second?"

The elf looked at him. "I suppose introductions, since we know you yet you know nothing of us" she placed her hand on her upper chest. "My name is Kagome," her hand moved to the tree. "And this is Goshinboku, the Tree of Ages. He is the one who has summoned you here today."

Gandalf scoffed mentally. He hated being summoned anywhere, he preferred being a free spirit with no attachments. "So what can I do for you and the Goshinboku?"

"Sauron is nearing his full strength, his eye is fixed on Frodo Baggins and is moving to claim back his ring and that which carries it," Kagome looked sadly. "Currently Frodo is in the company of Sam, Merry and Pippin at the Prancing Pony. They are being watched by Aragorn. Frodo knows well, he gave a fake name to the inn keeper."

Gandalf's eyes widened. "You have been gifted with foresight?" he asked calmly.

"Goshinboku knows everything that is happening in the moment, he tells me what has be occurring," Kagome looked away. "One of the reasons he has summoned you know, before later. He protected you from Saruman. He has joined forces with that of Sauron. He would have demanded your allegiance or death." Gandalf's eyes widened. "Goshinboku has asked, if I am allowed to accompany you. There is much dangers that even you can not kill; also Sauron is searching for this very place, my tree wishes to keep me safe."

Gandalf took in all that he realized was happening now. His friend Saruman has betrayed them all, but she and her tree are an equal if not more powerful ally. Trade one for the other. She could help with information, and protecting Frodo; and they would protect her from Sauron. A good trade in his eyes. "Yes, you may accompany me to Rivendell," he smiled. "I am happy you told me of Saruman. It would have been much harder to deal with when I have gotten there."

"You are most welcome, Grey Wizard," Kagome bowed her head slightly. She turned and picked up her sword, bow and quiver. She strapped her sword to her left him and her quiver to her right. Holding her bow in her right hand, she whistled. Jumping out of the woods was a yellow and black two tailed cat. "This is Kirara, my companion and my ride."

Gandalf raised a brow at the sight of the small animal. He looked at Kagome. "No offense my lady, but how could such a small creature be your ride?" he was more curious than questioning the creatures abilities. He watched as the cat was surrounded by red flames, not burning any trees or grass. Now standing before him was a cat about the size of a horse, sabered fangs and flaming red paws. "An amazing creature, Lady Kagome."

"I thank you Grey Wizard, she has been my companion for many a centuries," she walked over to Kirara and pet the black diamond on her head. "We get to see the world once more Kirara."

"Please, Lady Kagome, call me Gandalf," he smiled. "Grey Wizard makes me sound old." Kagome smiled and laughed slightly, but nodded. Mounting up they started to leave the clearing, Kagome gave a final look back before the Goshinboku was out of sight. "So, Lady Kagome; tell me about yourself."

*** *** ***

Kagome and Gandalf chatted extensively as they slowly rode through the open fields near the Weather Hills and were coming close to Hoarwell. They have been making good time in their slow pace and would arrive just as the Hobbits and Ranger arrived at Rivendell. Kagome told him that Kirara was one of the good demons, she and her clan lived in the Forest of the Goshinboku. "Oh, and there is Sesshomaru," she remembered a name of a person she cared for as a brother. "He is a Demon Lord, he also adopted me as his sister; but that was centuries ago. He may seem like cold hearted bastard, but he is really a softy. I flirt meet..." Kagome paused causing Gandalf to look at her. A tear fell from Kagome's face, her hand went up to the trail it left.

"What is wrong Lady Kagome?" Gandalf asked as he reared his horse around.

"We have to get to Rivendell soon, Frodo has been stabbed by a Nazgûl blade," she knew how far they were from Rivendell and it would take longer than Frodo has. "Gandalf get on the back of Kirara. Kirara we have the fly to get to Rivendell on time." Gandalf obeyed and held onto the young elven as a quick word from her and they were flying quite quickly to Rivendell to save Frodo.

Kirara took the the air immediately and they were flying as fast as they could to Rivendell. Kagome knew Frodo's importance to the ring; it could not easily corrupt that which was supposed to carry it. Much like her burden all those centuries ago. She knew eventually he will be corrupted by the power of the ring, but the ring was just that powerful that it could in time. Such is the fate of all those who carry power.


	2. Book 1 Chapter2

Frodo woke to a headache, but as soon as it was there it was gone. Her was still groggy from who knows how long he was out. "Where am I?" he asked thinking it was mentally, yet said it aloud.

"You are in the House of Elrond," an old voice spoke, a chuckle could be heard in his voice. "It is ten o'clock on October 24th, if you also wanted to know."

Frodo managed to fully awake now and looked towards the direction the voice came from. There he saw the one person he missed the most since he started this journey to the elves. "Gandalf?" he asked, yet questioned wanting to know it was true.

"Yes," he smoked his pipe. He was sitting next to Frodo with worry and happiness that the young hobbit has finally awoken. "Yes I am here. And lucky that you are here too. A few more hours and you would have been beyond our aid."

Gandalf watched as the young hobbit attempted to sit in his bed. He saw the wince of pain and the slight movement towards the wound given by the undead blade. "What happened?" Frodo asked. Gandalf raised a brow at this question. "Why didn't you meet us like you said you would?"

Gandalf was about to answer, when a female cloaked in a sky blue robe stepped up behind Gandalf. "That would be entirely my fault, Frodo Baggins," she spoke, her voice soft yet regal at the same time. "He was summoned by my master for multiple reasons, and was delayed."

"Who are you?" Frodo asked. He had to admit she sounded beautiful; but unfortunately could not see her face.

"I am Kagome, of the Goshinboku," she held out her elegant hand. "It is a pleasure to meet you Frodo. Gandalf told me much of you on our trip to meet up with you."

Before Frodo could sake her hand another voice entered the room. "Mr. Frodo," the worried filled voice ran to the bed.

"Sam," Frodo was happy to see his long time friend. He looked back towards Gandalf when he said that same would not leave his side since they arrived at Rivendell. He was happy that his friend did not leave him.

"You should thank Lord Elrond for his healing, Frodo, if not for him you would not be here," Gandalf said as he looked back at the Elf.

Frodo looked up at the elf standing behind Gandalf. "Welcome to Rivendell Frodo Baggins," he said with a small smile.

*** *** ***

Kagome stood in behind Elrond during the Council Meeting. She looked around the room and noticed several different races. The House of Elrond with two of his members either side of him; they were the focal of the room. The room then went Frodo, Gandalf. The elves, dwarfs and then humans. Elrond stood before everyone signaling the meeting to start. "Strangers of distant lands, friends of old, you have been summoned here to answer the great threat of Mordor. Middle Earth stands on the brink of destruction. None can escape it. You will unite or you will fall. Each race is bound to this one fate, this one doom," stated Elrond. Elrond's face remained emotionless as he stared at the men from his position. "Bring forth the ring, Frodo," said Elrond.

She watched as Frodo looked at his hand and cautiously step forward placing the ring on the pedestal in the center of the room. He gave a sigh of relief as that burden was lifted from his shoulders. But she knew all to well that this was his burden to bear and he was not released from it yet. "So it is true," after one of the unidentified men spoke, "The Doom of Men." Gandalf glanced at him who stood and addressed to the council, "In a dream, I saw the eastern sky grow dark. But in the West a pale light lingered. A voice was crying: 'Your doom is near at hand.'" He then continued as he approached the pedestal, "Isildur's Bane is found."

Then Gandalf started to speak... his voice different. "Ash nazg durbatulûk, ash nazg gimbatul, ash nazg thrakatulûk agh burzum-ishi krimpatul." These words cause Kagome to grip her chest and kneel on the floor. They caused her great pain; but not pain only to her, but the the Goshinboku as well. Once the dark force was lifted, Kagome stood and a single tear fell from her face.

"Never before has any voice uttered the words of that tongue here," Elrond looked at disgust with the Grey Wizard.

Gandalf looked at Elrond with his normal expression, "I do not ask your pardon, Master Elrond. For the black speech of Mordor may yet be heard in every corner of the west. The Ring is all together evil."

Elrond grew silent as Boromir took this as his cue to speak. "It is a gift. A gift to the foes of Mordor. Why not use this ring? Long has my father, the steward of Gondor, kept the forces of Mordor at bay. By the blood of our people are your lands kept safe. Give Gondor the weapon of the enemy. Let us use it against him." Everyone noticed that during Boromir's speech Elrond turned slightly to the figure dressed in the blue cloak. They spoke silently, even silently enough to avoid elves over hearing.

"You cannot wield it. None of us can. The one Ring answers to Sauron alone. It has no other master." Aragorn said, his expression serious.

"And what, would a ranger know of this matter?" He retorted recovering from his further embarrassment

"This is no mere ranger. He is Aragorn, son of Arathorn. You owe him your allegiance." A blond elf spoke his tone commanding.

"Aragorn? This…this is Isildur's heir?" Boromir questioned.

Legolas answered his tone filled with fury, "And heir to the throne of Gondor."

Aragorn laid a hand on Legolas' shoulder and said in elvish, "Havo dad Legolas." (Sit down) He only did so, reluctantly.

"Gondor has no king. Gondor needs no king" said Boromir his face grim.

"Aragorn is right. We cannot use it," Gandalf cut in before things got out of hand.

"You have only one choice then. The Ring must be destroyed." Elrond responded

"What are we waiting for? Ha!" an eager dwarf grabbed his axe and slashed it down upon the Ring, only for it to be smashed to pieces and he fell back a few feet.

"The Ring cannot be destroyed, Gimli son of Gloin, by any craft that we here possess. The Ring was made in the fires of Mount Doom. Only there can it be unmade. It must be taken deep into Mordor and cast back into the fiery chasm from whence it came. One of you must do this." Elrond stated somewhat slowly.

Boromir looked at Elrond in disbelief. "One does not simply walk into Mordor. Its black gates are guarded by more than just orcs. There is evil there that does not sleep. The great eye is ever watchful. It is a barren wasteland, riddled with fire, and ash, and dust. The very air you breathe is a poisonous fume. Not with ten thousand men could you do this. It is folly."

"Have you heard nothing Lord Elrond has said? The Ring must be destroyed!" Said Legolas.

"And I suppose you think you're the one to do it?" Gimli told Legolas, grumpy.

"And if we fail, what then? What happens when Sauron takes back what is his?" Asked Boromir his voice gruff.

"I will be dead before I see the ring, in the hands of an elf" replied Gimli as the elves bore anger in their eyes. An argument broke out as their voice disrupted the once peaceful meeting.

Kagome watch as everyone's anger concentrated on the ring. She could hear the evil spell it was saying; looking towards Frodo she knew he could hear it as well. She then noticed Frodo looked doubtful and spoke quietly, "I will take it." No one heard him. His eyes grew determined as he looked towards the ring. "I will take it." Again his voice was lost, but she noticed not lost to Gandalf.

Knowing the voice might be lost again and again, Kagome stepped into the center of the circle, her blue cloak falling from her head and shoulders. Everyone stopped and looked towards the female elf, who had not spoken nor lowered her hood during the entire meeting; yet given council to Lord Elrond. She picked up the ring, hearing the protests, and walked to the hobbit. Opening his hand she placed it in his hand and whispered. "Only you may carry this burden young one," she smiled as she stood up. "For this is your destiny, your curse."

Frodo looked at her, wondering if she had to bare such a thing at one point in time. He caught a glimpse of a pink crystal around her neck; it flashed slightly, but disappeared back when she stood. "I will take it,"Frodo spoke, as he now held the ring in his hand, "I will take the Ring to Mordor... Though, I do not know the way."

"I will help you bear this burden Frodo Baggins, as long as it is yours to bear," said Gandalf grateful as he strode to stand by Frodo.

"By my life or death, I can protect you. I will. You have my sword," said Aragorn and looking Frodo deep in the eyes.

"And you have my bow," said Legolas his eyes kind.

"And you have my axe," said the short dwarf Gimli. He brandished his axe when he spoke.

"You carry the fate of us all little one. If this is indeed the will of the council, then Gondor will see it done," said Boromir.

Then Sam jumped out from his hiding spot. "Mr. Frodo's not going anywhere without me!"

"No indeed. It is hardly possible to separate you even when he is summoned to a secret council and you are not," stated Elrond somewhat knowingly.

Pippin and Merry ran out from their hiding places as well. "Wait, we're coming too! You'll have to send us home tied in a sack to stop us," Merry said.

"Anyway, you need people of intelligence on this sort of mission...quest...thing" said Pippin a proud look on his face.

Merry grinned and said smugly, "Well, that rules you out Pip."

Gandalf looked towards Kagome. "You will be coming with us, won't you Kagome?" he was curious. He did not want to lose his new traveling companion. She was actually someone who was older than him, and was nice enough to talk to. He also said he would protect her from Sauron.

"Yes," Kagome smiled at Frodo. "After all a promise was made from you to my father, to keep me safe from Sauron; as such I promised to keep the Ring Bearer safe from him as well." Kagome was about to continue when she clenched her chest in pain. Dropping to one knee, both Elrond and Gandalf ran to her side. "He has found it."

Both Gandalf and Elrond looked worried. "She will be needed to be taken from Rivendell as soon as possible keep her moving or all is lost," Elrond told Gandalf. "If what she holds gets into Sauron's hands then all of Middle Earth is doomed." He spoke to Gandalf in a whispered tone. "We can fight off Sauron again, but with that jewel we have no chance."

"Agreed," Gandalf nodded. "Have her brought to her room, Elrond. She will need the rest before we leave." An elf from Elrond's house helped Kagome out of the room and up to her room.

"What good is a woman who can not take a little pain?" Gimli scoffed. "She will be useless to us." Suddenly fire surrounded the area they were in and a fierce roar was heard. Gimli was pinned to the ground under the paw of a giant cat, growling in his face. "What the?"

"Ah, Gimli, I see you have meet Lady Kagome's companion, Kirara," Elrond chuckled. "She is the most lovable creature around; just don't bad mouth her mistress." Elrond went up to the fire cat and pet her mane. "It is alright, Kirara, he will not speak ill of Lady Kagome again. Though I am sure if he does, she can deal with him quite easily." Kirara nodded and took her paw off of Gimli and was engulfed in flame. Now as the small kitten, she jumped onto Elrond's shoulder.

"An interesting morning this has turned out to be," Gandalf chuckled. "Kirara will be staying here till later."

Elrond nodded. "Ten companions, very well then. You shall be known as the Fellowship of the Ring."

"Great!" Pipping exclaimed before ruining the moment by asking, "Where are we going?"


	3. Book 1 Chapter3

The Fellowship traveled South of Rivendell early the next morning. They had a long ways to travel, yet the wanting to complete the quest drove them on. They passed close to the River of Bruinen before heading closer to the Eregion mountain range. The trek across these was places was no easy, as the paths were twisty and littered with rocks, grass and dirt. They continued till they came across a rock alcove with was not far from the Pass of Caradhras.

Boromir had taken Merry and Pip to the side and taught them the finers of sword play as Aragorn gave tips along the way. Frodo and Sam sat back enjoying what little meal they could. Gandalf and Gimli sat farther away, and Legolas to watch. Kagome sat alone further away from the group, playing and feeding Kirara. As Gandalf stated their course, Gimli stood and walked around to look at Gandalf. "If I did not know any better I would say we are taking the long way around," he grinned. "We can always cut through the Mines of Moria, my cousin Balin would give us a royal welcome." Kagome raised her eyes to look at Gandalf, she knew as he what laid in Moria.

Gandalf took his pipe from his mouth and looked at the dwarf with a serious look. "I would not take the roads through Moria unless I have no other choice." Legolas jumped from rock to ground and back to rock looking at a cloud formation in the distance. Kagome closed her eyes and her mouth moved but no words exited. Gandalf looked in the same direction as Legolas.

Boromir, Pippin and Merry continued when things started to get turned into more of a wrestling match. Aragorn chuckled as he watch the display. Sam looked over to the cloud as it got closer. "What is that?" he asked, curiosity getting the better of him; pausing the match of the three.

"Nothing it is just a wisp of cloud," Gimli placed his hands on his hips looking over towards the direction.

Boromir looked over, his face worried. "It is moving too fast," he paused, "and against the wind."

Legolas recognized them as soon as they got closer. "Crebain from Dubland."

"Hide," Aragorn yelled. Everyone scattered but Kagome. Placing out the fire, removing gear and getting into the cracks of the rocks. Before the swarm came overhead, they watched as Kagome was still out there and the birds circled; but doing nothing,

As the flock too wing away, they started coming out of their hiding spaces. "Spies of Saruman, the path to the South is being watched," he looked over his shoulder. "We must take the Pass of Caradhras." They all looked towards the snow tipped mountains. Kagome stood and walked over silently. "You did not hide."

"They would not have seen passed my illusion," she said calmly. Looking towards the mountains. "He is watching us." She closed her eyes and whispered, "he knows where we are going." She was far enough from the group they could not hear as they walked to the mountain.

The snow was thick as they walked up the slope of the mountain. They knew there was little that they could do, but Kagome knew it was impossible to see what was coming. All she knew was Saruman was going to push them somewhere; and it was most likely Moria. She, along with her elven companion noticed that Saruman was attempting to bury them in snow. What little Gandalf could do, he could not ward off the spell Saruman created. Kagome shielded the Hobbits from being buried in the snow with no way out. In the end, Frodo decided they shall go through Moria. Fear gripped both Kagome and Gandalf; hopes they could pass through without being noticed.

*** *** ***

"The Walls of Moria," Gimli announced. They walked towards the door and Gandalf read what passage he could. Attempting to open the door. Kagome looked over the glassy water, she glared at what laid beneath. In the end of all Gandalf's useless passwords, it was Frodo was the one who opened the door with Gandalf's assistance. They entered into the mine, darkness covered the area.

"We should rest well, soon we will feedable hospitality of the dwarfs, roaring fires, malt beer, red meat right of the bones," Gimli fantasized. Gandalf light the crystal he placed into his staff prior to entering. "This my friend, is the home of my cousin Balin Moria and the call it a mine. A Mine."

Everyone looked around. "This is no mine," Boromir said emotionlessly. "It is a tomb." The hobbits looked at their feet and jumped back at the dead dwarven skeletons. Gimli was in horror that they were all dead and went to look at the bodies. His tears of sorrow called out for his lost brethren.

Legolas went towards a body and pulled out an arrow. "Goblins," he said as he slammed it into the ground and pulled out an arrow. Aragorn and Boromir pulled out their swords.

Boromir looked around. "We make for the Gap of Rohan, we should never have come here," he stated firmly. The Hobbits back up with unease. "Now get out of here. GET OUT!"

Kagome watched as Frodo was grabbed by a tentacle. She walked calmly over to it, as the hobbits tried to keep Frodo from the beast. It knocked them all away, besides Kagome, and lifted Frodo into the air. She calmly walked down as Boromir and Aragorn attacked the tentacles. She grabbed one and closed her eyes. Snapping them open they were pure silver. Everyone watched her as the beast screamed in pain, throwing Frodo away. "Choose your path quickly," she stated. Gandalf then called for everyone to get into the mines. When they were gone, her eyes glowed silver as the beast slowly started to turn to ash.

Stepping away, Kagome felt faint with an ability she had not used in a long time. She fell forward only to be caught by the arms of Legolas. Lifting her fully into his arms, he looked down at the mysterious elven woman he carried. Never before has he seen such power, and such beauty in one who looked so young. Leaving the water, he brought her inside. "Gandalf, I have never heard of a elf having such power," Legolas looked up at the aged wizard. "Who is she?"

Gandalf sat down. "She is one of the only elves that has stayed with the Goshinboku, the tree of Ages. The one thing that has stood testament to the passing of time," he said. Legolas' eyes widened and looked down at the woman; he moved a stray black hair from her face. "She is a woman of wonder." He stood again. "Come it is a four day journey to the other side, let us pray that our presence goes unknowing."

As they walked through, Gandalf realized that he had no memory of the Mines of Moria. They stopped to rest, Legolas rested Kagome on himself waiting for her to regain his memory. Kagome began to stir. Her crystal blue eyes looked into Legolas' golden brown. "Nalyë maravë?" (Are you well?) he asked worried about her.

"Ná," (yes) she responded, sitting up with the aid of Legolas. "Hantanyel," (I thank you) she looked back at him. She then looked over towards the edge and saw Gollum. She could hear Gandalf telling Frodo about how Bilbo allowed him to live. Then suddenly Gandalf had gotten his memory back, or so it would have seemed; but it was only his nose.

They descended the stairs to the main halls of the dwarfs of Moria; black as the darkest pitch, a place where a shadow could live. Kagome fell to one knee, and Legolas was right beside her; worry filled his eyes. She gave him a reassuring smile and then stood up with his help. They then came into view of the main room. Door slightly open with little light coming through. Gimli ran to those doors and through. Collapsing at the tomb before him. Gandalf read the inscription and noticed it was the cousin of Gimli.

Gandalf looked around and picked up a book, dusting what dirt was upon it. Legolas whispered about needing to move on, he was still aiding Kagome in walking. "They have taken the bridge," Gandalf read. "And the second hall. We have bared the gates, but can not hold them for long. The ground shakes; drums, drums in the deep. We can not get out. Shadow moves in the dark. We can not get out. They are coming." As this was going on Pippin moved back towards an old well which had a dwarf sitting on it, he touched an arrow, unfortunately that caused a skull to fall and make too much noise. Gandalf berated the Took, they all looked around; there was nothing.

Then. The Drums have started.

The sound of screams or cries were heard as Sam looked towards Frodo's sword; it glowed a pail blue. "Orcs," Legolas said. He was worried for his companion elf. Boromir ran to the door to shut it. "You can not fight."

"I know, I used up too much energy against the swamp beast," she looked towards a corner. "Place me there, I will hide with an illusion." Legolas complied and placed her in the corner; she started chanting.

Boromir was nearly hit with two orc arrows. He leaned against the door and looked at Aragorn. "They have a cave troll." They bared the door and prepared to fight. The door did not last long, and the cave troll barged in. Kagome's chant continued, until Frodo was stabed through the chest with the spear; that was when everyone went balistic in fighting. The hobbits attacked when they were on it's shoulders shashing at the head. Legolas finished the fight with an arrow through the cave trolls throat.

Kagome was sitting next to him with Frodo breathing on her lap. She looked at everyone. "He is alive," she said. Everyone smiled and praised Frodo, even on his Mithril armor. "Gandalf we have to leave, we have attracted enough attention to ourselves in here."

Gandalf nodded and was about to speak when he saw the shadows of the approaching enemy. Looking back at his companions in worry, "To the Bridge of Khazad-Dûm," he said as they ran from the tomb room and out into the main hall. As they ran, each could not help but look back as the shrill was surrounding the group. Looking up, Legolas saw them coming out of a hole in the ceiling. Close to the entrance down to the bridge, the Fellowship had to stop because they were fully surrounded.

They then heard a rumbling growl from the darkness, and a large light that looked to be lite by flame coming down the hall slowly. The Orcs, goblin they scattered leaving the Fellowship alone in the dark. "What is this new devilry?" Boromir asked Gandalf in a low whisper, once the enemy was gone fully from sight. Kagome shuddered in fear an tried to bury her face in Legolas' tunic to not see it.

Gandalf did not answer right away. He was staring at the light as it slowly made it's way down the hall. Everyone frightened by what could possibly be. Finally Gandalf answered. "A Balrog, a demon of the ancient world," he looked at Kagome. "His foe is beyond any of you. Only one can truly kill him." He then looked towards the doorway down. "RUN," he announced as they took flight. They ran through the passageway down to the pits. Legolas jumped first to catch and aid those across. Gandalf went next, but they were being targets by orcs from the higher fort.

One by three they jumped across till only Kagome remained. She looked back at the fire that was coming from where they once were. "A tula ninna Kagome," (Come to me) Legolas held out his arms. He watched as Kagome pondered to fight instead. "Iquista." (please) Kagome looked into his eyes and noticed he was desperate. Looking harder she noticed something there; he wanted to protect her, to keep her safe. Kagome nodded and jumped into his arms. "Iquistáva rucquanta va yana,"(please don't scare me like that) he whsipered in her ear, causing her to shudder. They then ran to catch the others.

They ran into the room of darkness and fire, Gandolf told them to get over the bridge and Kagome turned as did Gandolf when the growl was heard. "You will need my help to prevent him from getting the others," Kagome whispered to Gandolf, placing her hand on his arm. They watched as Balrog came out of the fire. One by one the Fellowship went over the bridge, Kagome and Gandolf were last. Once both saw that the others were fully over the bridge Kagome and Gandolf turned. "You can not pass," Gandolf said as Kagome whispered a spell.

They watched as Kagome's body was turned into a giant wolf like dog. She stood over Gandolf and howled in challenge of the Balrog. They watched as the demon returned in challenge, standing up and puffing out his flame. "I am a servant of the secret fire Wielder of the flame of Aror. Go back to the shadows. The dark fire witll not avail you, flame of Udun," Gandolf said in challenge. They watched as the Balrog slammed a sword of fire down upon Gandolf and Kagome, only to be repelled by a white light. Kagome struck back and sunk her teeth into it's arm. In reaction the Balrog threw Kagome towards the Fellowship; she crashed into the wall and her spell was canceled showing the injured elven woman. Tears fell as she saw the Balrog form a whip of Fire and crashed it against the wall.

"YOU SHALL NOT PASS!" Gandolf yelled as he slammed his staff into the ground. In defiance, the Balrog walked a few steps forward to strike at Gandolf; causing the bridge to collapse. The Balrog fell back into shadow. As Gandolf turned away from the battle, the Balrog cracked his whip around Gandolf's leg. It was going to bring him into Shadow with it. Struggling to get up, Gandolf looked at Frodo and Aragon. "Run, you fools," he then let go.

"Legolas, get them up," he ordered. He looked up from the elf in his arms; wondering if they could not give them a moment. Aiding Kagome in standing, Legolas made sure she was okay before heading off to Merry and Pippin.

"Give them a moment for pittys sake," Boromir half yelled in anger.

"By nightfall these hills will be swarming with orcs," Aragorn looked around them, and then sheathed his sword. "We must reach the Wood of Lothlórien." Legolas, Gimli and Boromir aided in getting the hobbits up on their feet. "Frodo," Aragorn called out. HE saw the hobbit was stating to wakl away from the group. Calling out to him again, Frodo looked back with mornfull eyes.

Struggling, Boromir pulled Frodo back and the rest of the hobbits came back as well. Legolas helped Kagome to her feet and pulled the injured elf up the stairs. Aragorn looked around one final time before fleeing up the stairs as Goblins fired arrows at the retreating party. Once outside, they sat down on the rocks Kagome in the arms of Legolas; each hobbit was away from the other wondering what shall be done. Aragorn was the only calm one.


	4. Book 1 Chapter4

They ran into the Wood of Lothlórien. Kagome walked slowly as she entered the woods, she knew the minute they entered they were watched. She could feel the eyes on her. She could hear the enchantments that the trees sang. They were the only things that had kept the woods safe from orcs and other evils for thousands of years. She say Gimli wave the hobbits forward, telling them to be cautious because of the witch of the woods. She could hear Lady Galadriel speak to Frodo; hear her calling to him. She almost wanted to laugh when he was met with an arrow to the face.

Legolas was no where close to Kagome he could not protect her when the elves appeared. She watched as a male elf approached Aragorn. "The dwarf breathes so loud, we could have shot him in the dark," he commented standing before Aragorn. Gimli was not too pleased to hear this.

Aragorn bowed towards the elf. "Haldir of Lorien," he said. "Henio, aníron boe ammen i dulu lîn. Boe ammen veriad lîn." (We come here for help. We need your protection.)

Gimli wanted to turn around and leave. The one known as Haldir looked at Gimli and then towards Kagome. "You have entered the realm of the Lady of the Wood, you can not go back," his eyes then rested on Frodo. "Come she is waiting." He ordered for his men to bring the Fellowship to the city of Lorien.

When they entered the city, they were brought to the spiral staircase that runs to the top of the tallest tree. They were watched by man elves as the group entered. Until they came before Lady Galadriel. Her audiance was short, as she spoke to each in their minds. Her eyes then laid upon Kagome, and she gasped. "Never have I thought," she said aloud. "Please rest now, for your hearts are heavy with sorrow. Tonight you shall sleep well."

*** *** ***

The group rested at the base of the tree. Legolas went to collect water to drink for the group. As he approached he turned and looked up to the sky. He bid Gandalf farewell, they all turned to Kagome when they heard the song coming from her lips. Legolas and Aragorn recognized it at an Elven song of farewell. When he finished a small girl ran up to her. She had silver hair and purple markings on her face. Her eyes were Golden and slitted. "I thought that was you Lady Kagome," she smiled, rocking back and forth on her feet. "Back out in the world. It has only be a century."

Kagome opened her eyes and smiled at the young child before her. "Lady Rin, my you have grown," she chuckled. "Does Lord Sesshomaru know you are out this far?"

Rin hesitated a bit, and Kagome knew that he did not. "Not really," she looked away. "Daddy has been busy with the other Lords and had no time for me. I figured if I went out and about for a bit and go home he would be ready to spend time with me again."

Kagome stood up and knelt before Rin. "You do realize I will have to call him, right," she watched as Rin nodded her head. Grabbing her hand, Kagome looked at the others. "No matter what you hear, do not leave this city." She then walked away from the group with Rin in hand. The others looked curiously, but with Kagome's seriousness they knew they had to obey. The two females walked for a bit before they walked out into the open fields of Lorien. Kagome placed the illusion on her being in demon inu form and howled loud.

"There is something unsettling out there," Legolas looked worried in the direction Kagome and Rin walked. "I hope Kagome will be okay."

"I am sure she will be Legolas," Aragorn said, but jumped to his feet when an even louder howl was heard; shaking the very ground they sat on. "Now I am starting to worry."

Kagome watched as a Great Dog Demon stood before her, the acid burning the ground. "Please Sesshomaru, not in the Lands of the Elves. We pride ourselves on the beauty of the land." She watched as the Great Dog Demon transformed back into his human form. "Brother, it is so good to see you again."

"Miko," he bowed and then looked at his daughter. "This is not the village."

Rin smiled. "You did not say which village, this Rin was allowed to visit father," she went into third person dialogue.

Sesshomaru chuckled. "True, this Sesshomaru did not." He looked back at Kagome. "I am surprised you are not with the Goshinboku, you said you would never leave."

Kagome sighed. "I was being hunted," she looked down. "Goshinboku is dead, killed by the enemy of my land. Before he died though he made sure I was safely away, in the care of a Wizard. He unforuntatly fell victim to my enemy, Balrog." Sesshomaru nodded and looked towards Legolas and Aragorn who appeared at the tree line. "These are two of my companions, Legolas and Aragorn."

"Very interesting company you keep, Miko," he picked up his daughter. "We must be off, Lord Kouga of the East is currently at the palace and I dare not leave him there long." A wisp of cloud formed under him feet and lifted both father and daughter off the ground towards home.

Kagome walked towards Legolas and Aragorn. "I was perfectly fine, you both did not need to worry," she smiled.

"We heard a strange sound, and a foul presence was in the air," Legolas looked towards her. He was unsure of what his feeling were. He knew he had them, but they were new to him. He wanted to keep her safe from harm. "Who was that?"

"Lord Sesshomaru, Demon Lord of the lands far away from here," she walked passed both men; their jaws dropped to the ground. She skipped through the forest. "You boys might wish to hurry. Daylight is failing quickly and I do not wish to be in this clearing at nightfall." Kagome did not want to have to answer their questions right now. It would be too hard to explain.

*** *** ***

Kagome avoided both Aragorn and Legolas, not wanting to answer their many questions right now. Luckily they were all asleep now, she watched as Galadriel glidded across the land which she ruled. She watched as Frodo followed her. She knew this confrontation was necessary. Galadriel must see if she is pure enough to ignore the ring and Frodo must see what should happen if he failed. Kagome jumped from her perch and followed Frodo and Galadriel. She watched as Frodo was thrown back from the pedastile, vapor raising from it. She could here all aspects of the conversation.

Galadriel looked at him darkly. "I know what it is you saw," she said emotionlessly. "For it is also in my mind." _It is was will come to pass _she told Frodo mentally. _If you should fail. The Fellowship is breaking, it has already begun. He will try to take the ring; you know of whom it is I speak. One by one it will destroy them all._

Frodo looked at her with hear, yet deep within his eyes he saw something as concern. He held out his hand to Galadriel. _If you ask it of me I will give you the one ring _he offered.

Galadriel looked at Frodo, eyes slightly widened. "You offer it to me freely," she stepped forward, backing Frodo into a wall. Frodo's eyes shown fear for the elven before him. Her voice had shown her greed. "I do not denie that my heart greatly desired this," she held out her hand to take the ring. "In place of a Dark Lord you would have a queen." Frodo watched as she glew in a sickening blue/green light, her eyes black as night. "Not dark, but beautiful and terrible as the Dawn. Treacherous as the Sea. Stronger than the foundations of the earth. All shall love me and despair."

Kagome took this as her que and jumped infront of Frodo blocking her view of the rings. She turned back to normal. "You have passed the test, Galadriel," that was all Kagome said.

Galadriel turned to the side away from Frodo. "Then I will diminish and go into the West. I shall remain Galadriel," her voice was timid, yet strong.

Frodo looked at her; fear concern and sorrow filled his eyes. "I can not do this alone," he said uncertain.

Galadriel looked at Kagome and then to Frodo. "You are a ring bearer Frodo," she said with strength. "To bear a ring of power is to be alone. This task was appointed to you, and if you do not find a way no one will."

"Then I know what I must do," he collasped to the ground and sat there. Kagome looked back at him with kindness in her eyes. "It's just, I am afraid to do it."

Kagome knelt before Frodo. "Even the smallest person can change the course of the future," she placed a hand on his shoulder and closed his hand around the ring. "Even the weakest. You are never alone, even if you must do what you must do." Frodo hugged Kagome, she picked him up and looked at Galadriel. _My brother will welcome you into court she told her the time of the elves has passed; as it has passed for the demons long ago. Few will remain in these lands but slowly they will come to the Lands of the Moon. Once I know that Sauron is destroyed I will be returning there as well._

Kagome walked Frodo back up to sleep. Galadriel bowed as she walked passed. The elf knew that Kagome was of high position. Her abilities, and even her burden places her above most. _Alone are those who bear powerful items, not only those who carry the rings _Galadriel mentally sighed.


	5. Book 1 Chapter 5

Kagome sat in her boat alone, she knew that both Legolas and Aragorn no longer trusted her. She could feel a great evil coming over the horizon; it hurt the earth around her. Even though her conection with the Tree of Ages was severed before he was killed; the Shikon no Tama still connected her to the earth around her. It's pain was her pain. She watched Legolas, she knew he could hear the enemy. It took them most of the day to paddle down the Anduin till the reached the two standing kings that guarded the Human lands. Kagome bowed slightly before continuing. She could never forget their sacrifice to this world.

She steered her boat to the shore as did the others. She knew, a confrontation with the two would be inevitable. She looked through her bag and pulled out what she needed. Weapons, skinning knife, come food, a some flint. She looked over to Frodo and kept her boat partically in water; with a nod she walked away. Everyone started to make camp. Legolas was weary of staying there the afternoon. The enemy was closing quickly. Legolas watched as Aragorn followed Kagome off to the side away from the group. They needed to talk about what happened at Lorien.

"Care to explain?" Aragorn glared at Kagome. She was hiding too much from them. She consorted with Demons, placing the entire group in risk. Kagome looked up at him with a questioning look. "Last night, back at Lorien." He wanted his answer and would result to more dangerous matters to get them.

"I have known Lord Sesshomaru for as long as I have known Sauron," Kagome looked away. "Although cold hearted, he would never harm me or mine. This Fellowship, is my pack, although I am not Alpha it is still my pack. Sesshomaru respects that, and in such is a small extension on his own pack. No one was in danger of him."

This gotten Aragorn even angrier. "No danger," he glared. "The Balrog in the mines; he was no danger as well. Do not think I did not notice the way Gandalf looked at you. He was your enemy."

Kagome stood and growled at Aragorn. "You know nothing of my enemies you arrogant little human," she hissed. "If I did not deal with that swamp beast than it would have used the under ground water ways to hunt us in Moria. And as such my weakened state, and the orcs noise, woke Balrog. Gandalf knew I could not deal with him; he was told to protect me at all costs."

"WHAT IS SO IMPORTANT ABOUT YOU?" Aragorn yelled at her. This caused everyone to look at her. "THE ONLY ONE WHO MATTERS IS FRODO. IF THEY GET THAT RING THEN ALL IS LOST."

Kagome's eyes flashed pink but backed away. "There are more powerful items in this world that Sauron wants, and I am not about to allow him to get his hands on them," she walked away. Her eyes looked sadly at Frodo before walking away from the party. She knew eventually she would have to leave them. She was too much a danger to their cause.

Frodo noticed the confrontation going on between Kagome and Aragorn, he would hate to see the one person who actually understands how he was felling leave. Following her at a distance he watched her sit on stone steps and sing. (Enya - May it Be)

'May it be an evening star,  
Shines down upon you.  
May it be when darkness falls  
Your heart will be true  
You walk a lonely road

Oh, how far you are from home'

Frodo felt the words of her song felt meaning to how he was feeling right now. He walked the road alone.

'Mornié utúlié (darkness has come)  
Believe and you will find your way  
Mornié alantié (darkness has fallen)  
A promise lives within you now'

He did not know if he truly believed in himself to do his part in all this.

'May it be shadows call  
Will fly away  
May it be your journey on  
To light the day  
When the night is overcome  
You may rise to find the sun'

Would he really over come?

'Mornié utúlié (darkness has come)  
Believe and you will find your way  
Mornié alantié (darkness has fallen)  
A promise lives within you now'

What if he failed?

'A promise lives within you now'

"You sing beautifully," Frodo sat beside her. She smiled at him and wrapped her arms around his shoulder. "What did you mean there are other items of power that Sauron wants?"

Kagome looked down. "There is an item that is 10 Millennium old, and Sauron wants his hands on it more than his own ring," she looked at the ground deeply. "If he gets his hands on it, then even destroying the ring will not matter."

"What is it?" he asked curiously.

"How about I tell you a story?" She smiled. Nodding his head Kagome looked up at the sky. "Long ago, when the world was controlled by man, and there was no elves or demons, there lived a girl Hirugashi. She had a mother, brother and grandfather; her father died not too long after her brother was born. On her 15th birthday she followed her cat into a well house where she was pulled into it by a demon." Kagome continued to tell her story to the hobbit. "5 years later, she alone stood up to her enemy because she felt it too dangerous for her friends to follow. She could not fully kill him, but managed to destroy his body. He had to wander the world without corporal form only to sway man's hearts. She was then turned into the Shikon no tama, it's human form; she was to walk the world alone to keep it safe. She still lives too, waiting for the time to show herself again."

"She must be lonely," Frodo looked down. "Do you think she could help me? I don't want her to take my burden, but could she make it easier."

Kagome looked at him with sadness in her eyes. All he ever wanted was to live a peaceful life she sighed. "She knows burdens are never easy, and if she could she might lighten it. But she knows that is not in her power. Any wish the jewel grants is another lifetime she would have to live." She looked around and could feel Boromir close. "When you are ready to leave, take my boat," she whispered. "The bag is light, and carries everything you will need." She stood and walked away.

Boromir walked towards Frodo collecting wood for the fire. "None of you should wonder alone," he said to Frodo. Frodo watched him warily. "You least of all. So much depends on you." Boromir stopped and looked at Frodo. "Frodo?" he questioned. Boromir walked slightly closer to him. "I know why it is you seek solitude. You suffer, I see it day by day. You sure you do not suffer needlessly. There is other ways, other paths we might take."

_Beware Frodo_, Kagome whispered in his mind. _Not only Garadriel has this power for tis mine as well._ Not displaying his shock he looked at Boromir. "I know what it is you would say, for it would seem like wisdom but the warning in my heart," Frodo backed away from the human warrior.

"Warning?" Boromir questioned. "Against what?" _I will watch you Frodo, if he seeks to harm you it shall not be_ she whispered. Frodo walked around him. He knew she was true. She did not need the ring, nor was swayed by it's evil. How he could not be sure, but he could trust her. "We are all afraid, Frodo. But to let that fear drive us, to destroy what hope we have. Don't you see if madness."

"There is no other way," Frodo stood firm in his belief. That Kagome would save him, and that the ring was to be destroyed."

"I only ask for the strength to defend my people," Boromir threw the wood to the ground. Anger was controlling him. "If you would lend me the ring."

"No," Frodo backed away.

"Why do you recoil I am no theif," Boromir stated innocently.

"You are not yourself," Frodo looked at him hoping he would change.

"What chance do you think you have, they will find you, they will take the ring and you will beg for death in the end," Boromir stated. _Turn and walk away Frodo_ she whispered again. _He is swayed by the evil enchantment of the ring._ "You fool."

Kagome jumped down from the trees, her sword facing Boromir and back to Frodo. "Run Frodo," she looked over her shoulder. Frodo nodded. Placing on the ring he vanished from sight. "I do not wish to hurt you Boromir, but to defend the ring for even the group I will sacrifice what humanity I have left to do such," she looked at him with pity in her eyes.

Boromir was out of the range of the rings evil. He broke down crying in Kagome's arms. He had lost Frodo's trust, and Kagome's. "Frodo, I am sorry," he repeated over and over. Kagome just rocked him back and forth. _It is time we split_ _Frodo_ she whispered out to him. _One by one they will slowly turn. I can not, for my burden is much more tempting than yours_.

Frodo stopped when he heard that. She was the guardian from the story. He took off the ring and cried. He felt sorry for her; to forever be alone. At least once he destroyed the ring he would be free, but she was forever trapped. "Frodo," a male voice said behind him. He turned and saw Aragorn.

"It has taken Boromir," he said looking at him with no emotion. He wanted to see how Aragorn will act.

"Where is the ring?" he demanded.

_Frodo, I can not get to you in time_ she said helplessly. _Keep away from him_. "Stay away," Frodo tried to get away from Aragorn. Frodo took to the protection of the stone pillars.

"Frodo," he walked towards him pushing Frodo back further. "I swore to protect you."

"Can you protect me from yourself?" Frodo asked. Aragorn looked up at Frodo and then down to the ring. Frodo opened his hand and then looked at Aragorn. "Would you destroy it?" he sneered.

Aragorn looked at the ring, the spell weaving through his mind. Walking closer, he reached out for the ring and did something that shocked both Frodo and Kagome, who had just arrived. He wrapped Frodo's hand back around the ring and kneeled before him. "I would have gone with you to the end," he said. "Into the very fires of Mordor."

"I know," Frodo said, relief that he had one more he could trust.

"Frodo it is time," Kagome said. Closing her eyes. "Here we must part, and unfortunately I can not go with you. I must stay away from Mordor at all costs." Frodo ran up to her and wrapped his arms around her, he tears showing on her clothes. "Do not cry for me little one, I accepted my fate long ago."

"I may still cry, for you have suffered more than I and here I can not accept my fate," Frodo whispered.

"You may take one with you, and it will be apparent who in the group will go with you," Kagome then whistled. Kirara ran out of the trees and towards them. "Kirara will go with you, she can protect you when I can not." She kneeled down. "Remember my story, no matter how weak or how small you are you can always change the future."

"Will I ever see you again?" Frodo asked.

"One day, we might," she picked up the ring in Frodo's hand and placed it on a chain. "This is chain has been spun by a demon spider. It is stronger than mithril and no one can break it to steal the ring. You never need to fear Frodo, the ring can not taint me." She placed the chain over Frodo's head; and answered his curious look when she picked up the ring.

Frodo nodded. He looked back at Aragorn, "Look after the others, especially Sam. He will not understand." Aragorn looked down at Frodo's sword and drew his.

Aragorn stepped back. "Go on," Aragorn told him. "Run." Kagome drew her blade and stepped up beside Aragorn. They walked out and saw several human sized orcs. They both brought their blades up and looked at their enemies, then they attacked. Kagome was more graceful, as her weapon was not as heavy as Aragorn's long sword. Kagome and Aragorn were getting backed up onto the stone turrete when they heard the order for the orcs to find the hobbits. Legolas and Gimli came up behind the group and aided both Kagome and Aragorn.

"He is safe," Kagome said as she walked away from Aragorn, Legolas and Gimli. They looked at her like she was crazy. They watched as she unclipped something from under her vest. It started to glow pink and then lift from her hands. "You all protect the hobbits," she said as the jewel floated over her head. 20 orc warriors stood before her. "These ones are mine."

Legolas looked at Gimli and Aragorn. "I will stay with her," he whispered and watched as the dwarf and human took off. "I will not leave you," he said as he stood right beside her. Kagome chuckled as an arrow from the warrior hit a pink shield and shattered.

"Then stay close to me, or you will get hit," she ran into the battle, killing all which stood in her way. He stopped when she heard the horn of Gondor. "Great," she huffed. From the tips of her fingers a pink glowing whip extended and she slashed at her enemies cutting them all in half. Legolas looked on in disbeliefe. "Come, we must hurry." They took off towards the horn blow.

Kagome watched as the leader of the Human like Orcs fired an arrow at Boromir, nearly killing him and some taking the Hobbits, Merry and Pippin. She ignored everything else and ran to Boromir's side. She watched as Aragorn sliced Orc's head clean off. Ignoring everything else, Kagome started to pull out one of the arrows in Boromir. "They took the little ones," Boromir told Aragorn as Kagome did what she could for Boromir. "Frodo, where is Frodo?"

"I can not heal these wounds," Kagome whispered sadly. Aragorn nodded.

"He is a lot further now," he told Boromir.

"Then you did what I could not," he said, knowing death was coming. "I tried to take the ring from him."

"The ring is beyond our reach now," Aragorn looked at him.

"Forgive me, I did not see," Boromir started to turn cold. "I have failed you all."

"No Boromir," Aragorn looked him in the eyes, "you fought bravely. You got your honor." Aragorn sought to pull out another of the arrows.

"Leave it, it is done," he said.

Kagome pulled off her jewel and placed it over Boromir. "With your honor and your sin's are known, let me at least show you the way," she parted his hair.

Boromir nodded. He looked deeply into Aragorn's eyes; his last words. "The world of men will fall and all will come to darkness," he was even closer to death. A white light in his eyes was getting brighter.

"I do not know what strength is in my blood, but I swear to you I will not let the White city fall, nor our people fail," Aragorn promised to Boromir.

"Our people," Boromir stumbled the words. "Our people," he looked at his sword and Aragorn helped place it in his hand. Then Boromir brought it to his chest. "I would have followed you, my brother, my captain, my king."

"Be at peace, Boromir," they watched as a white light flew out of the pink jewel and floated away.


	6. Book 1 Finish

Kagome watched as Boromir's funeral boat went over the waterfall. She could hear Aragorn strapping on his weapons; she smiled knowing what he was about to do. Sam was with Frodo. She knew he would keep him sane as well as Kirara keep them safe. She also knew that their guide into Mordor would be with them soon. Gollum. She walked over to Aragorn and strapped her weapons on, they will be running from here. She turned to see Legolas move a ship into the water. "Hurry, Frodo and Sam have reached the Eastern Shore," Legolas turned back to see Aragorn and Kagome almost ready for battle.

Aragorn looked towards the shore as both hobbits disappeared into the forest. Kagome placed a hand on his shoulder and nodded. Legolas watched their interaction with jealousy; though he did not show it. "You mean not to follow them," Legolas asked.

"Frodo's fate is no longer in our hands," Aragorn said solemly. Legolas walked up slowly, dispointed.

"So it has all been in vain," Gimli stated as he walked towards them. "The Fellowship has failed."

Kagome smiled as Aragorn walked towards them. "Not if we hold true to each other," he said placing a hand on either shoulder. "We will not abandon Merry and Pippin to torment to death. Not while we have strength left." He walked away and noticed Kagome was already standing by a tree. "Leave all the can be spared behind. We travel light. Lets hunt some Orc."

The remainder of the Fellowship ran into the woods to hunt down those that have taken Merry and Pippen. Kagome smiled as she disappeared into the trees. She watched as the fellowship ran to save their friends. Kagome appeared by a stone farther away, and smiled at Frodo, Sam and Kirara. "We are off to rescue Merry and Pippin," she placed her hand on the side of Frodo's face. "For know this journey is your own. If you ever need my assistance and I can get there, please call out in your mind."

She looked at Sam whose mouth hung wide. "Protect him Sam, for the road ahead is treacherous," she placed a hand on his shoulder. "Be weary, yet trusting."

"Thank you Kagome," Frodo smiled at her.

"I must leave now," she looked at Kirara. "They are in your hands." Disappearing into her Shadow she was gone from sight.


	7. Book 2 Chapter1

They ran into the room of darkness and fire, Gandalf told them to get over the bridge and Kagome turned as did Gandalf when the growl was heard. "You will need my help to prevent him from getting the others," Kagome whispered to Gandalf, placing her hand on his arm. They watched as Balrog came out of the fire. One by one the Fellowship went over the bridge, Kagome and Gandalf were last. Once both saw that the others were fully over the bridge Kagome and Gandalf turned. "You can not pass," Gandalf said as Kagome whispered a spell.

They watched as Kagome's body was turned into a giant wolf like dog. She stood over Gandalf and howled in challenge of the Balrog. They watched as the demon returned in challenge, standing up and puffing out his flame. "I am a servant of the secret fire Wielder of the flame of Aror. Go back to the shadows. The dark fire will not avail you, flame of Udun," Gandalf said in challenge. They watched as the Balrog slammed a sword of fire down upon Gandalf and Kagome, only to be repelled by a white light. Kagome struck back and sunk her teeth into it's arm. In reaction the Balrog threw Kagome towards the Fellowship; she crashed into the wall and her spell was canceled showing the injured elven woman. Tears fell as she saw the Balrog form a whip of Fire and crashed it against the wall.

"YOU SHALL NOT PASS!" Gandalf yelled as he slammed his staff into the ground. In defiance, the Balrog walked a few steps forward to strike at Gandalf; causing the bridge to collapse. The Balrog fell back into shadow. As Gandalf turned away from the battle, the Balrog cracked his whip around Gandalf's leg. It was going to bring him into Shadow with it. Struggling to get up, Gandalf looked at Frodo and Aragorn. "Run, you fools," he then let go.

Turning his staff into a sword of light he dove quickly after Balrog to stab him in the chest multiple times. It hurt the demon, but was never enough to kill him; only a being of true purity could kill him. Hitting the side wall of the rock face, it shock Gandalf and the demon. Attempting to hold on they fell further into the darkness and hitting the sidewalls over and over. Gandalf never noticed the demon shielding him from the blows as they fell further and further till they came through into the an open cavern. Creatures of darkness looked up eyes shown in the darkness as they watched the fireball plummeted to the ground.

"Gandalf," Frodo snapped awake. Unsure of what he saw was a figment of his imagination or real. He was never sure anymore. Sam worried about him question Frodo's rather abrupt awakening, Kirara looked up worried at the young hobbit. "Nothing, it was just a dream," he laid back down to sleep before they had to continue their journey into Mordor. Kirara not convinced looked at Sam, she urged him to so back to bed. She will inform her mistress of this occurrence later.

*** *** ***

Daybreak came and they woke. Sam handed Frodo some Lembas bread before they set out to scale the rocks which will lead to the swamp. They traveled for several hours, the rocks hard to climb or move around, hurting their feet with each step. Kirara had an easy time jumping from rock to rock, keeping good time behind his charges. She was only to keep them out of danger, not interfere with their journey. Their guide would appear shortly. At the top of a section they saw the mountains that surrounded Mordor, and the fiery volcano lighting the clouds blood red.

Sam, in front of Frodo stopped. "Mordor, the one place we dare not see any closer, the one place we are trying to get to," he adjusted his bag on his shoulder for the long walk ahead. "It is just were we can't get." Turning to Frodo he looked lost. "Lets face it, Mr. Frodo, we are lost. I don't think that Gandalf meant for us to come this way."

Frodo looked down slightly. "He did not mean for a lot of things to happen Sam, but they did," his voice was emotionless. He could not remember when it started, but things are different he could not remain his happy self. Frodo looked towards the fire, his mind rushed him forward he could see the eye of Sauron fixed on him, slowly moving away every once and a while to another, yet fixed on him. Was he truly that defenseless that Sauron would fixate his attention mostly on him?

Collapsing on the ground as if out of breath, Sam looked towards Frodo with pity. "It is the ring isn't it," he asked.

Panting, not looking away from the ground he nodded. "It is getting heavy," he panted out. Clutching the ring as Sam removed his bag from his shoulder and sat not far from Frodo. Pulling back a drink from his water skin, the ring Bearer looked in Sam's direction. "What food do we have left?"

Opening his bag Sam sifted through. "Well let me see," he moved some stuff aside. "Ah yes, lovely, Lembas bread," he pulled out a leaf wrapped package and then another, "and look more Lembas bread." Snapping off two pieces he handed one to Frodo and he munched on one himself. Kirara never looked to the pair for any food. If she needed to she hunted at night. "I usually don't hold to farm food, but this elvish stuff is not bad."

Frodo chuckled at this. "Nothing ever dampens your spirits, does it Sam?" That lightened Frodo's mood slightly.

Sam looked towards the clouds that thundered in a distance. His head pointed to it, "Those rain clouds might."

Immediately after their meal they started to walk again. Traveling for hours, Kirara started to notice their scent was repeating. She mewed and looked up to Sam. Looking down Sam looked around as they got over the hurdle. "This looks strangely familiar," he said coming up behind Frodo.

"That is because we have been here before," Frodo sighed and looked downhearted. "We are going in circles."

Moving further away, Sam took a whiff of air. "Urg, gosh, what is the horrid stink? I wonder if there is a nasty bog nearby?" he looked back at Frodo. "Can you smell it?"

Frodo walked closer to Sam, Kirara on his heals, stopping every few seconds to try to brush the scent from her nose. "Yes I can smell it," he said as he was standing right beside his companion. Looking down at Kirara he could see she was not enjoying it either. "We're not alone," he whispered.

*** *** ***

Kirara was faking her sleep as she laid next to Frodo. She knew the creature, the guide, was close by looking over the two hobbits. She could smell him. The smell of a disgusting swamp and raw fish filled the air. She could hear it breathing and the slight clatter of rocks. She then heard the hissing, raspy voice of the creature.

"You thieves, you thieves, you filthy little thieves, Where is it? Where is it? You stole it from us. My Precious. Curse them. We hate them. It's hard it is we wants it," with that the creature reached out only to be grabbed and thrown by Frodo and Sam. The creature fought them off till he saw the ring that moved out of Frodo's shirt.

Attacking Frodo Kirara had enough and transformed into her larger form and roared at the creature.

A distance away Kagome stopped picking at the fire and looked up to the night sky. Legolas noticed her stop and looked at her curiously. "Ma sa?" (What is it) he asked her in a low voice to not wake Aragorn or Gimli.

Kagome shock her head. "úqua," (nothing) she smiled back. She closed her eyes and watched through Kirara's eyes what was to unfold.

The creature backed off slightly and Sam pulled him further away. It started to attack Sam and bit him on the neck, his leg around his neck slowly strangling him. Frodo drew out Sting and pressed it against the creatures neck. "This is Sting, you have seen it before," Frodo held the creature's head back. "Haven't you Gollum." Frodo's eyes showed every intension of killing the creature. "Release him or I will cut your throat." Gollum released Sam and unknown to both, Gollum's other persona came forth. He started to cry.

Morning came quickly, and they had to move forward. Gollum was not used to the sun, as they dragged him through the rocks. Every second, he complained about the sun burning him as if he was allergic to the very sight and feel of it. They dragged the creature behind them. "It is hopeless," Sam yelled. "Every Orc in Mordor is going to hear this racket. Let's just tie him up and leave him." That was his suggestion to Frodo.

Unwise that will be Ring Bearer Frodo heard the whisper of Kagome through his mind. Gollum complained that it would kill them. Sam said that it was no more than the creature deserved. You will need him for a while Frodo. "Maybe he does deserve to die," Frodo nearly agreed with Sam and ignored Kagome. "But now that I see him, I do pity him." He remembered back to the conversation in Moria with Gandalf, about why Bilbo left him alive.

Gollum looked at Frodo, he changed slightly. "We be nice to them, if they be nice to us," he spoke, hissed. _You have much to atone from Gollum _he heard a voice in his head._You must guide these hobbits to Mordor. Show they the back route. If you succeed and do not attempt to steal the ring further, you will be rewarded. _"Take this off us," he held the rope. "We swears to do what you want."

"There is no promise you could make that I can trust," Frodo said emotionlessly.

Gollum bowed before Frodo. "We swear to serve the Master's of the Precious," he grinned at Frodo. "We will swear, on, on..." he could not think of anything but it, "on the Precious. Gollum. Gollum."

"The ring is treacherous, but we will hold you to your word," Frodo said as he stepped for._You have now gained your guide Frodo Baggins of the Shire _Kagome announced. Frodo went to remove the rope from his neck. Sam did not believe the creature and chanced him off. Sam was vicious with him, but Frodo's pity ran deep and removed the rope fully before any more damage could be done.

"You know the way to Mordor?" Frodo looked at the creature. Gollum said yes, knowing that this was now his task. Frodo kneeled before the creature. "You've been there before?" Frodo asked another question. Gollum responded in another positive. Removing the rope. "You will lead us to the Black Gate."

Gollum took off running, and Frodo, Sam and Kirara was close behind. Trust was fickle but it was all that could be done. They needed a guide. Gollum needed something in reward, the promise.

*** *** ***

Aragorn placed his ear to the rocks. He listened to the march of the Orcs that kidnapped Merry and Pippin. Aragorn noticed that their pace has quickened. Kagome stood beside him. "Their pace has quickened," he looked up at her. She was the only one who could keep true pace with Aragorn. He looked over his shoulder and told Legolas and Gimli to hurry. Gimli complained about the lack of food and rest they have gotten the past three days as they tracked them through the The Wold.

Through one pass Aragorn looked down and saw a broach in the path, he picked it up and looked around. "Not idly do the Leaves of Lorien fall," this cause Legolas to stop and go back to Aragorn.

"They may yet be alive," Legolas looked on in hope.

"Less than a day ahead of us," Aragorn started to run again. Kagome stayed back with Gimli, the dwarf was wary with their quick pace. Gimli growled as he fell to the ground. He was told to hurry up, which Kagome chuckled at.

"We dwarves are wasted on cross country, we are excellent sprinters," he said before continuing to run. Kagome sighed. If only she had Kirara, but she is trusted where she is supposed to be.

They were finally coming out of the Wold. They stood looking over vast grasslands and smooth rocks. Aragorn smiled. "Rohan, home of the Horse Lords," he said, a smile graced his face. He would soon be able to keep his promise to Boromir. "There is something strange at work here, some evil gives speed to these creatures; sets it's eill against us. Legolas jumped ahead, stating that the orcs are bringing the hobbits to Isengard.

Kagome looked away to the Southeast._ Everything is meet _she thought in sadness._ Now it is my turn, to finally make things right. _She slipped into shadow that none would hear her leaving or see where she has gone.

"Saruman," Aragorn spoke out. He turned to get them moving. "Where is Kagome?" he looked around for her, calling her name. He found a note on one of the boulders. Picking it up, the other two approached. He read it out loud.

_"My friends, my companions, it pains me to have to leave you, unfortunately I can not interfere with your destinies any longer. From here, head to the Fangorn I believe you shall find the hobbits there. Unfortunately I can not follow. I must right a wrong that I did so very long ago. If I survive this, then we shall meet again. __But if I do not, please tell my brother the Demon Lord Sesshomaru Forgive me that I am sorry.__"_

"Can not interfere," Gimli grunted out. "Rubbish. She said she would help us and yet she abandoned us when we are so close."

Legolas took the letter from him and blinked when another part of the letter opened to him.

"_I knew you were having feelings that were conflicted on my part. This I did not mean to happen. But even in my ten thousand years of lived I have always wanted someone to love me, yet that could never be because in that same amount of time I have wanted to fix my mistake. Please forgive me, and never forget me._"

A single tear rolled down Legolas' cheek. He would not be able to find out what she actually meant to him. Looking at Aragorn they started to make their way to save the hobbits. That is what Kagome wanted them to do. That is what Frodo wanted them to do.

Kagome smiled as they took to the land, she bowed her head as they ran for where she told them to. Her eyes looked towards the Tower of Isenguard. That was her first stop, but only quickly. She had business in Mordor.


	8. Book 2 Chapter2

Kagome watched as the destruction of Rohan, her eyes filled with tears of those who have fallen. This was troubling to her. Saruman has unleashed his army against Rohan, soon it shall fall and then the rest of Middle-Earth. She knew where Merry and Pippin were, she knew where Frodo, Sam, Kirara and Gollum where. She also knew where Legolas, Aragorn and Gimli were. Now she knew where she had to go. She looked towards the Mordor. Her mistake. Her consequences.

*** *** ***

Aragorn, Legolas and Gimli were close to the Fangorn. They quickly were gaining on the Orcs and should be on them within the next few hours. Hearing hooves upon the ground, they hid amongst the rocks in case of Orc patrol. When they saw a regiment of horses pass by, Aragorn stepped out and called out. "Riders of Rohan, what news from the Mark," he called out. He watched as the regiment turned towards him.

They were circled by the horses, spears pointed at them. Placing their hands in surrender, their leader came forward. "What business does and Elf, a Man and a Dwarf have in the Riddermark?" he demanded. "Speak quickly."

"Give me your name horse master," Gimli replied. "And I shall give you mine."

Aragorn wanted to hit Gimli for a response like that. It was dwarvish, yet crude. The Leader stepped down from his horse after passing off his spear. Aragorn held Gimli back as the human approached. "I would cut of your head dwarf, if it stood but a little higher from the ground."

Legolas saw this as a threat to his companion. After loosing too many he would not loose another. "You would die before your stroke fell," he answered with an arrow pointed at him. This caused the rest of the regiment to raise spears.

Aragorn stepped forward and stayed Legolas' arm. He looked at the horse riders and then to their leader. "I am Aragorn, son of Arathorn, this is Gimli son of Gloin and Legolas with the Woodland Realm. We are friends of Rohan and of Theoden your king," he gave their names and titles.

"Theoden no longer recognizes friend from foe," the horse master responded. Removing his helm he continued. "Not even his own kin." The regiment stayed their spears. "Saruman has poisoned the mind of the king and claimed lordship over these lands. My company is those loyal to Rohan, and for that we are banished." Aragorn did not like the sound of this nether did Legolas. "The White Wizard is cunning," the horse master continued. "He walks here and there they say. There is an old man hooded and cloaked, and everywhere his spies slip past out nets."

"We are no spies," Aragorn said, no emotion yet truth. "We track a party of Uruk-hai across the plain. They have taken two of our friends captive."

"The Uruks are destroyed we slaughtered them during the night," the horse master said without feelings.

"There were two hobbits, did you see two hobbits with them," Gimli asked in desperation.

"They would be small, only children to your eyes," Aragorn asked him.

The horse master shock his head. "We left none alive." He pointed to a plume of smoke. "We piled the carcasses and burned them.

"Dead," Gimli could not believe it. Aragorn was upset.

The horse master nodded. "I am sorry."

_Search for they are alive and well _a voice filled Legolas' head. He did not know who it was, but he recognized the voice. But he could not believe it. The horse master called two horses forward wishing them luck in their travels and bid them farewell. They rode towards the smell of burnt flesh.

Once they arrive, Gimli searched through the pile. He spotted one of the hobbits belts and held it up. Legolas said a pray for the fallen. Aragorn looked around and kicked a helm in his frustration. _They are not dead_ he heard a voice whisper in his mind.

He looked around in all directions but could not find her. _Kagome_ he thought out hoping it was her.

_Yes, but you will not find me there_, she chuckled. _I can not see you, but I know what you are doing. Frodo is fine, but he must hurry. My voice can barely reach him now, Sauron's ring has poisoned his mind much faster than I thought. Merry and Pippin are alive, the fire is not their fate._

_Tell me where you are, please, Legolas is confused and is unsure of what he is doing_ Aragorn spoke out, knowing this is true.

_Fixing my mistakes Aragorn, and now you must make your destiny_ she whispered softly. _There is always two sides to everything that is white. It is warm and breaks the darkness, but it can also be very cold. This will be the last time we can talk, for I will soon be in a place where you can not hear my voice. Farewell, Aragorn, my king._

_Kagome_ he called out. _KAGOME!!!_

The conversation took all but a second, then Aragorn noticed something. Where the hobbits were. He followed their movements and explained it aloud. He then ran to the Edge of Fangorn. "They ran into Fangorn Forest," Aragorn stood at the very edge with his companions.

"Fangorn," Gimli said out of distaste. "What madness drove them in there?" They entered into woods carefully.

*** *** ***

Gollum ran around a cliff, the last of the cliffs in the labyrinths the two hobbits were stuck in. "See, we've lead you out," he perched on a rock looking over the remainder of the way. "Hurry hobbitses, hurry. Very lucky we find you." As they walked past, Gollum cowardice back at Sam. "Nice hobbit," he said before jumping towards Frodo. Kirara stayed a good distance away; they have their guide so she was only protection. She feared for her master, she could feel her death coming near.

Sam took a step into the marshlands. His foot came in contact with mucky water. "Oh, it's a bog, he lead us into a swamp," he said in frustration.

Gollum turned back and came closer. "A swamp yes," he hissed. "Come Master we shall take you on safe pathes. Safe pathes through the mists." He continued leading them further into the swamp. "Come hobbits, come. We go quickly. I found it, I did, the way through the marshes. Orcs don't use it, Orcs don't know it. They go round it, for miles and miles. Come quickly. Soft and quick as shadows must be."

Sam looked into the water and saw several elves in the water. "There are dead things, dead faces in the water," he looked back at Frodo. Frodo looked over the faces as he walked.

"All dead, all rotten, Elves and men and Orcses," Gollum looked around and explained. "A great battle, long ago. Dead Marshes, yes yes that is their name." He looked back at the hobbits and waved them forward. "This way, don't follow the lights." Gollum warned that they too will rest at the bottom. Frodo wandered from the path and looked over an elf who laid there. About ready to go in Sam could not stop him.

"Not a good idea my little friend," a female voice spoke as she held back Frodo. He turned and saw Kagome holding him back. "A death by watery grave is not a fun thing to do."

"Lady Kagome," Frodo hugged her. Sam came up to her and hugged her as well. Gollum looked at her uneasy. "This is the guide you told me about, Lady Kagome."

"Gollum, it has been far too long," she looked over the creature. "You're misshapenness for your years in dark. No longer are you the river folk that I once knew." This of course shocked the two hobbit before him. "As I said before, you complete your task bring the hobbit to complete their own and you shall have your reward." Gollum shrunk away from her but nodded. He turned a smiled to Frodo. "From here on out, my voice can not be heard. Kirara is your protection from here on out, keep her with you and she shall keep you safe."

"Will," he looked at her with sad eyes. He knew, in the bottom of his heart, what she was going to do. He just wish she did not have to do it. "How is everyone else?"

Kagome smiled. "Merry and Pippin are safe, Aragorn, Legolas and Gimli are on their way to them. They are in the Forests of Fangorn. The Tree Herders are with the two," she placed her hand on the side of his face. "You need not worry any longer Frodo. Let not the ring burden you too much, it is lighter if your forget. Then it can not tempt you with your friends."

Frodo nodded. "Farwell, Kagome," he smiled.

"Farwell, Frodo Baggins," she disappeared into the swamp.

*** *** ***

Kagome stood before the Black Gate, the entrance to Mordor. She has finished all loose ends, and there is no turning back. This time there is no one to help her, no hanyou to save the day. She will stand alone, fully against Sauron. Naraku. Her mistake for Ten Thousand years that has hurt more people than she is willing to live with. One way or another here is his final resting place.

*** *** ***

Aragorn, Legolas and Gimli followed through the Fangorn Forest, Gimli saw some black blood on a leaf. Tasting it he immediately spit it out. "Orc blood," he said in distaste. They moved slowly, then quickly over smooth ground, roots and rocks.

Aragorn stopped to look at the tracks. "These are strange tracks," he said, unsure going through everything that could have made them.

"The air is so course in here," Gimli pet his beard as he walked.

Legolas looked around the woods, he could hear whispers, but he could never hear them as closely as Kagome. He missed her company, yet he had to move forward. They needed to find Merry and Pippin before he could worry about that. "This forest is old," Legolas strained to here the language of the whispers. "Very old. Full of memory, and anger." The trees started to groan, and Gimli brandished his ax. "The trees are speaking to each other."

Gimli was in panic. Aragorn noticed his. "Gimli, lower your ax," he ordered and the dwarf obeyed.

Legolas noticed something. "Aragorn, nad no ennas," (something over here) Legolas moved quickly to one side. He listened for anything that might be helpful, and looked through the trees

"Man cenich?" (What do you see?) Aragorn asked in whisper.

"The White Wizard approaches," Legolas whispered back, not hiding his delight. They looked around cautiously.

"Do not let him speak, he will put a spell on us," Aragorn said as he started to with drawl his weapon from it's sheath. At Aragorn's signal they turned to attack the White Wizard only to be blinded by white light. He deflected Legolas' arrow, and burned Aragorn's sword in his hand to force him to drop it.

Then the Wizard spoke. "You are tracking the footsteps of two young hobbits," the voice sound like Saruman yet distorted.

"Where are they?" Aragorn demanded.

"They passed this way," the wizard nodded. "They day before yesterday. They met someone they did not expect. Does that comfort you?"

Aragorn looked at the wizard, familiarity in the voice. "Who are you?" Aragorn asked in anger. "Show yourself." The light subsided and before them stood Gandalf. "It can not be." Legolas kneeled before the now Gandalf the White, and Gimli lowered his weapon. "You fell."

Gandalf's face became serious. "Through Fire and Water," Gandalf said. "On the lowest dungeons on the highest peak. I fought him, the Balrog of Morgroth."

**Flashback**

Gandalf remembered the fight. As he stopped each blow, then a great white demon came out of no where and stopped the fight. The Balrog turned to it, and roared out against the intruder. The acid like venom of the white demon burned the very rock and bone that was upon the ground.

The White demon then shifted into something more human looking. "Enough Balrog, this has gone on too long. The world as we know it is now in danger and all you care about is some pitiful little rivalry with my sister."

The Balrog was surrounded by a column of flame and there stood it in it's human form. A helm perched back on it's head with the horns coming to the side of his face and two tiny bat-like wings that flickered flame on his back. He wore black leather pants and a muscle shirt. "Blah, blah blah," he sat on a rock. "You sure now how to blow a demons fun Sesshomaru."

"Now is not the time for games," Sesshomaru glared. "Sauron is after Kagome, and a young hobbit from this world. If we do not prevent him from getting Kagome then everything as we know it will be destroyed."

Balrog grimaced at the thought. "Well I think I could put rivalry aside. This dude is with Kaggie before we fell down into my crib," he pointed at Gandalf.

"Get back up there and protect my sister, or you will not be liking what I do to your crib," Sesshomaru glared at the fire/shadow demon. This of course caused Balrog to shiver. And he knew the Demon Lord would do it too. So Balrog waited 5 days and nights till he re-awoken so he can discuss what needed to be completed.

**End Flashback**

"And then I was sent back till my task is done," Gandalf looked over his friends. Not telling them about what happened between the two demons.

"Gandalf," Aragorn walked up to him.

"Gandalf?" he thought the name odd. "Yes," he pondered, "that is what they used to call me." Aragorn nodded. "Gandalf the Grey, that was my name. I am Gandalf the White." Everyone looked happy to have Gandalf back, but in the back of Legolas' mind, he wished to have Kagome back. "And I come back to you now. At the turn of the tide."

"Yo where is Lady Kagome?" someone came up from behind Gandalf and looked over the party. He looked nothing like a warrior, but a kid looking for adventure. He looked at the confused faces. "Where is Lady Kagome?" he growled.

Gandalf looked over the group. "Yes, where is Kagome? I need to speak with her, there is something of much importance that much be discussed."

Looking away, but Legolas looked down. "She left, a day ago," Legolas said down-hearted. "Said something about a mistake she needed to fix."

The boys mouth dropped. "Arg," he threw his hands over his face. "The selfless little elf," he turned around. "Sesshomaru should have kept her locked up in the Western Palace for all eternity. He is going to have my hide. She went after Sauron alone. I should have come sooner; when I get my hands around her neck."

Gandalf sighed. "This does not bode well for us," he shock his head. "Human, elf, dwarf, halfling, and demon alike is going to be in for the war of wars."

"I though Frodo was the more important one," Gimli looked confused.

"Kagome, my friends, is of more importance than that ring will ever be," Gandalf switched his staff to his other hand.

"If Sauron gets his hands on her and the pink jewel then we are all done for, destroying the ring will be no consequence," the kid sighed. "Kagome is a lot older than she looks. She is around ten thousand and some odd years old. All her life she was the keeper of a jewel, Jewel of Four Souls. It has the ability the grant anyone's one wish. Only a pure wish, though, could destroy the jewel. She had an enemy at the time, Naraku. He wanted the jewel to rule the world.

"She managed to kill him, but he also killed her protectors. Kirara and Sesshomaru were the only ones that survived. But she could not truly kill Naraku, she was not strong enough. So she separated the half-demon from body and soul; cursing him to never have another body again," he continued the story. "Now about one and a half thousand years later, humans managed to kill themselves destroying all life on the planet. Well, we demons survived we kept a few human, animal life, plant life away so that we can help get the world back on it's feet again. That happened about another thousand years later."

"How old are you?" Legolas looked at him. He was spewing history that was not even recorded.

"I am around nine thousand years old," he pondered. "Sounds about right, yeah. Well continuing, Lady Kagome survived to, ruling over the Northern lands for close to 5 thousand years till she started to live amongst that which we helped create. Of course Kagome was the first Elf. Getting off track, well Naraku also survived. But he is now called Sauron and the one who lead the Orcs into darkness."

"Great," Gimli gruffed. "So what now?"


	9. Book 2 Chapter3

Gandalf and the mysterious demon brought the three deeper into the Fangorn forest. As they walked Gandalf continued to talk. "One stage of your journey is over, and another begins. War has come to Rohan," he said as they weaved through the trees. "We must ride to Edoras at all speed." Gandalf whistled into the open plains. A white mare rode over the hills towards them.

Legolas recognized the beauty. "That is one of the Mearas, unless my eyes are cheated by some spell," Legolas looked at the enchanted beasts before him.

"I will see you at Edoras," the mysterious demons said as he disappeared in the shadows of the woods.

"Shadowfax ," Gandalf looked him over. "He is the Lord of all Horses, and he has been my friend through my dangers." He walked forward and pet Shadowfax's neck. Mounting thier journey took them deep into the south, across the plains of Rohan and into the Westfold till they came to the River Snow Bourn. And then to Edoras.

*** *** ***

Gollum, Sam, Frodo and Kirara climbed a cliff till they saw the Black Gates of Mordor. Gollum cowardice in fear at the sight of the Gates. Sam and Frodo went for a closer looked, and the sight before them scared them. Then a spark of pink caught their eyes to the left. Sam wanted to run to that direction, but Frodo stopped him. "But she will die," Sam looked in desperation. But Frodo's hand never wavered.

A Ringwraith stepped before her about to cut her down. "SAURON IS THIS ALL YOU HAVE?" she yelled out looking down the wraith. "KILLING ME WON'T GET YOU YOUR HEARTS DESIRE SAURON. THE JEWEL IS BUT A SHELL OF WHAT IT ONCE WAS."

The wraith backed off, and the Black Gates mourned open. Out stepped a warrior, covered in plate, his eyes burning with fire, and the great eye starring right at her; Frodo thought for sure he would look at him. "Ah, Miko, it has been soo long since I saw you last," the warrior responded.

The conversation was so close that they could hear it, but barely. "I am surprised you recognized me Naraku, ten thousand years is far too long," she sneered. "So more puppets, this is what you do in your spare time. Do not think your toy amuses me Naraku."

"It is Sauron now, Miko," he chuckled darkly. "Bring her within the gates. She will be tied before my eye. I will enjoy breaking you, Miko, before I get my wish." A fell beast flapped from his position on the gate and carried Kagome away. She was now here.

_Farewell Frodo Baggins, for when we meet in the next life_ she whispered to him. Tears fell as the Gates of Mordor slammed shut.

"She is gone," Sam looked down. "Why did she have to go? We could have saved her."

Frodo looked to Sam. "This is what she wanted," he said sadly. "Her mistake is through those gates. She wanted to fix what pain she caused us."

"My Old Gaffer would have a thing or two to say if he could see us now," he looked back up at the gates. They could not get in, and would not dare go in the same gates as Kagome; with what they saw beyond it.

Gollum crawled forward and crouched next to Frodo. "Master says to show him the way into Mordor," he whispered. "So goof Smeagol does, master says so."

Frodo looked up and at the guards on the top. "I did," he sighed. Gollum told them of a tunnel in which to go into, instead of going through the gate. It was the only way to get the ring in safely.

*** *** ***

"Edoras and the Golden Hall of Meduseld," Gandalf said as they came to a stop a few miles outside of the village/town. Their town was small, but that was because so few remained within their walls as they patrolled plains on mounts. "There dwells Theoden, King of Rohan, whose mind is overthrown. Saruman's hold over King Theoden is now very strong." Gandalf looked over to his companions. "Be careful what you say," he then looked back to the wall, "do not look for welcome here."

They urged their mounts to the walls. This was their stop before the battle against Saruman the White. Aragorn was first to slow up to the gates, followed by Legolas and Gimli who where followed by Gandalf. Aragorn watched as the banner of the Horse Master's fell to the ground in a heap, blown and tumbled in the wind. They rode through and saw how the people suffered because of Saruman's poison upon the king. It did not take them long to reach the castle which rested upon the mountain.

Gandalf lead the way, and were parted by mounted soldiers. Aragorn looked up to see a woman in white standing there waiting for whomever she saw coming through the gates. When Aragorn looked down, he turned back to see the woman who has but disappeared. They walked up and they were greeted by the guards. "Ah," he said smiling at them.

The guard looked unamused. "I cannot allow you before Theoden King so armed, Gandalf Greyhame," he said without a tone in his voice. The smiled washed away from Gandalf's face. "By order of Grima Wormtongue."

Gandalf nodded at this, he then looked at his companions to relinquish their weapons. The stripped off their weapons and handed them to the guards. Gandalf stood their waiting for them to be disarmed. "Your staff," he requested.

Gandalf looked at him and then his staff. "You would not part an old man from his walking stick," he asked. The guard rolled his eyes at this and then lead them into the main chambers. The watched as a man dressed in black whispered to the king. The group turned back when they heard the doors close, yet still walk forward.

"The courtesy of your hall is somewhat lessened of late," Gandalf said as he approached the thrown. "Theoden King." Gandalf watched as he whispered again into the kings ear.

"Why should I welcome you," Theoden asked, his voice weak, "Gandalf Stormcrow?"

The king looked towards the man in black. "A just question, my liege," he rose fromhis spot. "Late is the hour, in which this conjurer chooses to appear. Lathspell I name him. Ill news is an ill guest."

"Be silent," Gandalf glared at the man; he knew is was Wormtongue. keep your forked tounge behind your teeth. i have not passed through fire and death to bandy crooked words with a witless worm." He brandished his staff.

"His Staff," Wormtongue looked in horror and then looked around the room. "I told you to take the wizard's staff," he said in fear. The men came out from the sides and surrounded the group. They attacked the group.

"Theoden," Gandalf called out as he walked towards the King, "Son on Thengel, too long have you sat in the Shadows."

Once the men was down, they stood their ground behind Gandalf. Gimli went over to Wormtongue and pinned him to the ground. "I would stay still if I were you," he suggested in Wormtongue's horror.

"Hearken to me!" Gandalf said as the court moved behind him. Stretching out his hand, Gandalf spoke softly. "I release you," he concentrated on the magic, "from the spell."

Theoden laughs. "You have no power here," he spoke clearly. "Gandalf the Grey." Gandalf removed his grey cloak to show his white. Theoden jumped back in his chair in fear.

"I will draw you, Saruman, as poison is drawn from a wound,"he said as the power flaired around him. He pointed his staff and Theodon attempted to tighten his firsts to relieve the pain. Aragorn stopped a woman, telling her to wait as Gandalf continued.

"If I go, Theoden dies," the unmistakeable voice of Saruman spoke.

"Well then, I guess it is a good thing I called on the last of her power then," everyone turned to see the mysterious demon followed by a spectra.

Legolas' eyes widened. "Kagome," he whispered. Held back by Aragorn as he tried to go to her.

"You are supposed to be before Sauron," Theoden's eyes widened.

"My mistakes are my own, White Wizard," she spoke, her voice heavenly and echoed slightly. "You have harmed these people for the last, Saruman." She stepped before Gandalf and to the right side. She looked over the king. Closing her eyes, her hands glowed a light pink. Placing it on the king's shoulder it engulfed his body. "No longer shall he die, for his ailment is cured for the time."

In control, Saruman threw the king at Gandalf, only to be knocked from his control. The woman, released from Aragorn's hands, ran to the king. Kagome smiled, and looked at the mysterious demon. "This is the last time you many call me, Balrog, for any other time it would be easier for Sauron to break me," she looked at her friend. "Farewell, Frodo is well. He has made it to the Black Gates; now he is almost there." She disappeared.

Legolas fell to his knees. She was gone. In the hands of the enemy. Aragorn knelt by his friend. "_Nalyë maravë Legolas?"_ (Are you well?) he asked in whisper.

Legolas looked at him lost. "_Lá, lú avan envinyataharwë. Melinyes_," )No, Time will not heal this wound. I love her.) Aragorn was not shocked to hear him admit this. "_Vá cenrya ata._")I will not see her again.)

Placing his hand on his shoulder. "_Tulcarya, selmammë cenrya ata,_" (She is strong, we will see her) he helped Legolas back to his feet.

They watched as the king returned to his real self. "I know your face," he looked at the woman before him, who was smiling. "Eowyn," he smiled. "Eowyn," he repeated. He then looked at Gandalf curious. "Gandalf?"

"Breathe the free air again, my friend," he looked serious.

"Dark have been my dreams of late," the king stood before his court.

"Your fingers would remember their old strength better," Gandalf informed him, "if they grasped your sword." A guard came forward and held the sheathed sword before the king. Touching it lightly, before he grasped it; he slowly drew the sword from sheath.

The king eyed his sword, looking the blade over before finally his glaring eyes turned to Wormtongue. The king ordered his men to throw him out of his throne room. That is what they did, down the very steps he walked in. He looked up to the kind who slowly made his way down the steps. "I've only ever served you, my lord," he backed away from the murderous king."

"Your leechcraft would have had me crawling," the king said as he slowly got feeling back to his legs to walk once more, "on all fours like a beast!"

"Send me not from your sight," Wormtongue begged.

The king bought up his sword, Aragorn rushed in to stop him. "No, my lord! No, my lord," he said as he held the kings hand from striking the leechcrafter. "Let him go. Enough blood has been spilt on his account." Wormtongue fled through the crowd.

"Hail, Theoden King!" the crowd announced, and bowed before him. His people.

The king looked over his people, and then turned back to the court. He eyes looking for one in particular. "Where is Theodred?" he asked. "Where is my son?" dread taking him.

*** *** ***

Kagome awoke, looking over the Black Gates of Mordor. She could see the White City of Gondor in the distance. Her blond hair was soot covered, and her raven bangs had lost their shine. She crystal blue eyes were ringed with red since the tears have fallen. She had repeated over and over, she has done the right thing. Soon everyone's suffering will be over, she would not let him win.

She could here his chuckling behind her. "The last of your powers, besides that of the jewel, have finally been spent," he came up behind her; pulling back her hair. "To bad for Saruman, he enjoyed his little pet. Soon he shall fall too with these fools and nothing shall stand in my way of ruling everything."

Kagome spit on his puppets armor. "Do not forget the demons of the other realm, Naraku," she sneered at him. "Sesshomaru will not let you passed the White City. His army will come and destroy yours, but you will never see it. Both of us will be dead long before then."

"So you think little Miko, so you think," he back handed her; her restraints were keeping her from falling to the floor. "You will break soon enough, and I shall have me wish."

"I WILL NEVER BREAK!" Kagome yelled. The puppet laughed, as the eye watched.

This was her choice. Her mistake. And it has taken ten thousand years to fix. Because she was not strong enough to fix it in the first place.


	10. Book 2 Chapter4

Gandalf walked angrily through the crowd with Aragon hot on his heals. They listened to the guards telling the people to take only what they can carry. This did not please Gandolf at all. "Helm's deep," he grunted in anger; not caring who heard him. "They flee to the mountains when they should stand and fight. Who will defend them if not their king?"

Both walked into the stables. "He's only doing what he things is best for his people. Helm's deep has saved them in the past," Aragorn knew that this is what the king wanted; he, they, could not change his mind. He had to try to keep Legolas from running to Mordor to save Kagome.

"There is no way out of that ravine. Theoden is walking into a trap," his anger subsided slightly, and started to speak with more reason. "He thinks he;s leading them to safety. What they will get is a massacre. Theoden has a strong will, but I fear for him. I fear for the survival of Rohan." He looked deep into Aragorn's eyes. "He will need you before the end, Aragorn. The people of Rohan will need you. The defense have to hold. "

Aragorn nodded. "They will hold," he assured the White Wizard.

Turning, he went into the stable. "The Grey Pilgrim," he stroked Shadowfax's back. "That's what they used to call me. Three hundred lived of Men I've walked this earth, and now I have no time. With luck, my search will not be in vain." Aragorn stepped back. "Look to my coming at first light on the fifth day," he mounted on Shadowfax. "At dawn, look to the east.

Aragorn nodded. "Go," he backed more out of the way so Gandolf could get a good start.

*** *** ***

Night time fell to the citizen of Edoras. Aragorn sat alone from the group smoking his pipe, remembering the sweet face of his beloved Arweyn. He could hear her voice amongst the winds, ticking the grass lulling him to remember the day before he left. His love.

**Flashback**

"This is a dream," he whispered to her.

Her smiled, to him was that of a thousand stars, shining only for him. She moved towards his lips, "Then it is a good dream." The kiss was light as his hand came to brush her skin. Soft as a feathers touch. "Sleep," she brushed her fingers upon his own, then lightly kissing him again.

She stood and walked to look over the trees from the gazebo they were in. He looked over her back, he could never love another. She was so perfect for him. "Minlû pedich nin i aur hen telitha," (You told me once, this day would come) he spoke sadly.

Arwen turned to Aragorn, her eyes showing only love, yet her voice little emotion. "Ú i vethed nâ i onnad," (this is not the end) she told him. "Boe bedich go Frodo. Han bâd lîn." (You must go with Frodo. This is your path.)

Aragon did not like this. Shaking his head slightly he stood and went to Arwen's side. Resting his head upon hers, he looked out to the garden of trees and vines. "Dolen i vâd o nin," (My path is hidden from me) he whispered.

Arwen looked him over, her eyes saddened. "Si peliannen i vâd na dail lîn," (It is already laid before your feet) she knew, even though he was looking at the garden that he understood. "Si boe ú-dhannathach." (You can not faulter now)

"Arwen," he whispered only for his lips to be silenced by her hand. Her love showing directly into his.

"Ae ú-esteliach nad," (If you trust nothing else) she removed her hand, "estelio han, estelio ammen." (trust this, trust us). Her hand moved to the necklace that she had given Aragorn. Her pledge of undying love to him.

Aragorn held her hand in his. He looked into her eyes, hid nose brushing hers. He yearned for her, loved her, wanted her more than life itself. This was the only place he could be happy. He kissed her with all his love, all his passion for her and only her. Aragorn brought his hands up to the side of her face, framing her as a picture for only him. They broke their kiss for only a moment, until they descended on her lips once more.

**End Flashback**

Aragorn could only think of that moment. Night had turned to day, and he walked beside his horse, lost in the thought of his love. A female voice, fragile yet strong broke him from his lingering thoughts. "Where is she?" Eowyn asked Aragorn. Aragorn looked at her in question. "The woman who gave you that jewel."

Aragorn did not answer her right away. His thoughts drifted to the conversation he had with Elrond. The fact that if his daughter stayed their, she would die. His thoughts also drifted to before they left on this quest; when he talked with Arwen to give her back the necklace. He did not want to, he loved her too much.

"My lord?" Eowyn questioned him as he did not answer her questions.

"She is sailing to the Undying Lands," he responded sadly. "With all that is left of her kin."

Eowyn looked sadly at this and walked slightly ahead of him. He was in love with an Elf-kind. They watched as two rids rode past them and past Legolas who had thoughts of his own. But he could not dwell on the sacrifice of Kagome. He had to help these people first, then he could mourn in his own loss. Legolas heard the scream and rushed to aid.

Upon getting their, one of the guards was dead or close to it, and the other was fighting a mounted orc on a wolf. Killing the wolf, he rushed forward sword drawn and beheaded the orc that was ontop. He turned to see Aragorn come towards him. "It's a scout," he yelled. While Aragorn went back to warn, Legolas ran forward to the rock side. There came several wolves and rides over the hill side. Unknown if he was going to get any back up, he started long range killing of the wolves and riders.

Hearing the riders coming up behind him, he turned to see Gimli behind him. Grabbing the reigns he positioned himself go thrown himself behind the dwarf. The battle was nothing much. Gimli threw himself off the horse, he was much better suited for fighting on the ground. Legolas had an easy time maneuvering the horse and fireing arrows from the saddle. Aragorn killed several himself.

Once the battle was over, Legolas could not find Aragorn at all. Looking around, he called out for his friend. "Aragorn," he walked away from Gimli.

Gimli noticed this as well. "Aragorn?" he called out. This caused the humans to look around as well.

Legolas walked towards the cliff when the laughing of an Orc caught his attention. Gimli threatened him with an easy death. The Orc told him that Aragorn was dead. "You lie," Legolas grabbed him, but the Orc continued to laugh and choke till finally dead. Legolas noticed the necklace that Arwen given Aragorn in his hand. His eyes widdened, and ran towards the cliff, where the waters rushed past.

_Another,_ he though, _another of my companions is to the dead._He heard the King order they move out, and leave the dead. Legolas looked at him sharply. He did not want to leave Aragorn. They turned to leave, keeping Arwen's necklace to return back to her hand.

_Kagome I am lost. Everyone I know and care for has been lost,_ he thought out to the winds.

*** *** ***

They have reached the walls of Helm's Deep. They knew there was little that could be done. Although their numbers fewer, it was a saddening day for Rohan. Legolas helped Gimli down before he disappeared to the upper walls. He needed to think. He needed to mourn. Not only has he lost the woman he loved, but he also lost a great friend. A great king. He could not bear to talk with the Lady Eowyen, for he knew of the woman's growing feelings.

He could hear the king giving his order. They knew that Isenguard will attack. But he could not listen to the orders. It was his turn to mourn for it was not often that one can. He drifted off into a sound sleep.

***Dream world***

Legolas looked around to see a beautiful garden, nothing like that of Rivendell or Lorien. Walking forward he saw he was on a stone wall, looking over a forest so grand that it stretched farther than the eye could see. Whipping around he looked at the castle made of white stone; tall and ever standing. Dropping his eyes, he saw a gazebo of twisting vines. In it sat a woman of blond hair and black bangs. "A dream," he looked at her and walked forward slowly. "This could only be but a dream."

The woman looked back at him and smiled. "Legolas, welcome to the Undying Lands, my Kingdom," she smiled.

"Kagome," he looked around. "This can not be true." He ignored the words of where he was. He was happy to be within her presence again.

Kagome's smile dropped as she looked into his eyes. "You finally figured it out, your feelings," she stood and walked towards him. Her dress was simple, yet elegant. It flowed like the garden around him. Her hand rested upon the side of his face. That was when Legolas collapsed at her feet and cried. He had her, but for how long he did not know. Kneeling, Kagome held him. "All is not lost Legolas."

He looked up at her. His blue eyes sadened, yet happy and full of love. "I do not wish to wake, if this is how I can be with you," he said in whisper. "I do not want to loose you again. Aragorn was lost and I lost you. I do not think I could live with this."

Kagome smiled and kissed his forehead. "All is never lost. There is always hope, even when the lights go out in the world; when darkness attempts to over come," she helped him off the ground. "We can only be here for so long, for Sauron will wish to awaken me again. I have come to tell you that there is always light in the deepest darkness, do not fear. Help the humans for they are weak when it comes to times of darkness."

Legolas wrapped his arms around her. "Please, be honest with me," he whispered in her ear. "Will I ever see you again?"

"If Sauron does not get the ring, and Frodo succeeds in destroying it," Kagome pulled back and closed her eyes. "If my will over comes his and he is finally killed; then yes, you shall see me again. But until that time, remember that no matter what happens; forgive me, yet never forget me."

***End Dream World***

Legolas woke, a single tear fell. She had given him hope once again.


	11. Book 2 Chapter5

Arwen laid on the window couch in Imladris. She looked out her window, thinking of that which is her life and what to do from here. Torn between two loves. Her father wishes her to leave, to go to the Undying Lands which were far to the West. A Land which she does not know or know of what beauty lies there. And Aragorn the one whom she has given her heart. The one whom has told her to go there, but his eyes told her to stay; to love him for all eternity. She wanted to stay, there was still hope they would win this war against Sauron.

"Arwen," she sat looking to her father who stood at the door. Dressed in simple traveling robes She sat up looking at him. "Tollen i lû," (It is time) he spoke softly. His head tilted to the side, pointing her out the door. " I chair gwannar na Valannor. Si bado, no círar." (The ships are leaving for Valinor. Go now, before it is too late.)

"I have made my choice," she sat in defiance of her father. She wanted love; the love of the human man which she has given her heart to.

Elrond did not like this, he moved forward and entered into the room she waited. He was angered that she would choose life of death and suffering over that of her own people. "He is not coming back," his voice did not display the anger in his heart. "Why do you linger here when there is no hope?"

Arwen knew there could still be hope. She loved her father, yet she could not fill the void that her heart would feel if she left. "There is still hope," she stated back, defiant as ever.

Elrond walked away towards another part of the room, not looking at his daughter, not wanting to see her tears. "If Aragorn survives this war, you will still be parted," he sighs knowing it would take much to get her to go. "If Sauron is defeated and Aragorn made king, and all that you hope for comes true, you will still have to taste the bitterness of mortality.

"Whether by the sword or the slow decay of time, Aragorn will die. And there will be no comfort for you, no comfort to ease the pain of his passing. He will come to death, an image of the splendor of the Kings of Men, in glory undimmed before the breaking of the world," he paused to let this sink into his daughter until he continued. "But you, my daughter, you will linger on in darkness and in doubt, as nightfall in winter that comes without a star. Here you will dwell, bound to your grief under the fading trees, until all the world is changed and the long years of your life are utternly spent.

He turned back to his daughter. Tears streaming down her face. "Arwen," he waited for all this information to come clear to her. "There is nothing for you here," he stated harshly, "only death." Arwen looked up to her father, tears and saddness were littering her; her feeling jumbled with everything she now heared. The life she wanted. Elrond went to his daughter and raised his hand against her skin to brush away the tears. "Ah im, ú-'erin veleth lîn?" (Do I not also have your love?) he asked.

"Gerich veleth nîn, ada," (You have my love, father) she spoke between the sadness; it could not be hidden from her voice even if she wished it to. She rested her head on her father's chest. Wishing the memory and everything spoken about to go away.

Arwen walked with the group, shrouded in a grey cape. She looked over her shoulder towards her father, who would not be going. He would be in battle one final time.

*** *** ***

Aragorn rode lightly. He did not want to use much strength or loose any more blood than what he lost already. He was about but half a day from Helm's Deep. He would make it in time to aid them in what they required. The Westfold was mainly flat lands and he would have little issues getting to where he needed at the speed he was going. By now they all were in Helm's Deep.

Riding over a hill, he heard the stomping of footsteps and the clanking of armour. His eyes widdened when he saw the great army heading to Helm's Deep. They would hardly stand a chance. Not taking any chances, Theoden must be warned. He turned his horse and galloped towards his destination; attempting to ignore his injures. He saw the fortress, and smiled. It would not take them long.

Finishing his gallop to the entrance, he rode up the stone bridge to one of two entrances and was let through the gate. Everyone parted for him, glad to see that he was alive. Gimli pushed his way through the group. "Where is he? Where is he? Get out of the way! I'm going to kill him!" he yelled till he came out of the group and saw the ranger. Every violent intention washed away when he saw the disheveled look of Aragorn. "You are the luckiest, the canniest and the most reckless man I ever knew." He went up and hugged Aragorn, happy that they have not lost him yet. "Bless you, laddie."

Aragorn looked around the area, and then back down to the dwarf. "Gimli, where is the king?" he asked. Gimli pointed with his head to the side. He nodded and patted the dwarf's shoulder before walking off.

Ignoring his path, he abruptly came to a stop several feet from the king's chamber. Legolas was is his path."Le abdollen," your late legolas looks him over. "You look terrible." Aragorn laughs. "It was a dream, but a lovely dream. Kagome has told me in words that are riddles that you could still be alive." Legolas held out his hand and in it was the necklace that Arwen given him. "I would have hated to give this back to her."

Legolas placed it into his hand. "Hannon le," thank you he said before walking passed the opened the door to the chambers. His look diseveled, but standing. He informed the king they must prepare for war.

"A great host, you say?" he looked unpleasant with news that was brought. He could not look at Aragon at this moment.

"All Isengard is empied," Aragorn replied with what he saw; knowing the armies of Isengard were large.

"How many?" the king asked, turning to Aragorn. In truth he did not wish to know the numbers.

" Ten thousand strong at least," Aragon replied.

"Ten thousand?" the king looked unbelieving.

"It is an army bred for a single purpose: to destroy the world of men. they will be here by night fall," Aragorn attempted to get the King to do something beside sacrifice his people.

"Let them come!" the king said.

"Try more in the 20 thousand range, Aragorn," a voice said. They all turned to see the kid who was with Gandalf and summoned Kagome's spirit. "I was just over there, and they will be here slightly before full night fall."

"And where have you been?" Legolas asked.

"Making my report to Sesshomaru, and nearly gotten my head taken clean off my shoulders too," he shivered. "Unfortunately, he can not get the full power of the demons here on time to aid in the protection of this fortress. The Wolves of the Eastern Tribe we might be lucky with."

"Wolves are the enemies," Theoden glared.

"Not these Wolves, their allegiance is to Lady Kagome," he smirked. "These are ancient wolves, creatures much smarter than those used by the Orcs. Trained at birth to hunt, and hunt beside their masters; The Tribes of the East lead by the Demon Kouga and his mate Ayame."

"Anything else you can tell us about them?" Aragorn looked curious.

"I smelled something I have not in Nine Thousand years," he sneered. "Black Powder."

"What is that?" Legolas looked confused.

"If they had enough of the stuff they could blow the walls of this fortress clean off and this place will fall," he looked directly as the Elf. "It is more dangerous than that arrow you carry."

The King did not like the sound of this. He quickly walked out of the room and down to the front gates. "I want every man and strong lad to able bear arms to be ready for battle by nightfall," he told one of his guards, who immediately went to work. Walking out of the gate he looked over the open land. "We will cover the causeway and the gate from above. No army has ever breached the Deeping Wall or set foot inside the Hornburs."

"This is no ravvle of mindless orcs. These are uruk-hai. Their armour is thick and their shields broad," Gimli told the King as he leaned on his ax.

"I have fought many wars, master dwarf. I know how to defend my own keep," and with that the king was gone.

*** *** ***

"What do you think Kagome?" Sauron's puppet chuckled as he stood beside her. Her arms were bloody from several small cuts that had healed over; they were shallow enough to only draw some blood and give pain. Her clothing was torn up and several marks marred her back as if she was whipped; blood covered and pooled at the ground. "My puppet Saruman will attack the Rohan's and wipe them out in a single night; soon my army shall destroy all of Gondor; and you shall give me dominion over all the world with but a single wish."

Kagome laughed lightly. "If you think man is anything like back then, you are mistaken Naraku," she looked up at him, watermark stains were down her face. "You will loose this war, Helm's Deep will not fall. The White City will remain standing against you and you will be destroyed. Do not think I am so easy to break, you will never get your wish."

Sauron knelt beside Kagome and held her face in his clawed hand. "Do not think that the hearts of men have grown stronger, they are still weak to temptation," he growled. "At this moment, your little ring bearer had almost failed his mission. Current captives to those weak minded fools. Oh yes, I know well to where he is. My ring is poisoning him and everyone around him. My ring shall be mine once again and I will kill those humans, elves and halflings one by one till you cry out to give me my desire."

"Do not be so fullof yourself," Kagome glared. "What we both think will happen could happen. But I shall not break, I would sooner be dead and the jewel farther out of your reach."

"We shall see my dear Miko, we shall see," he disappeared from the top. Only his eye watching out, and occasionally looking towards her.

Slumping forwrd, tears silently went down her face. _God let me grow wings so I can fly away from my pain _she thought sadly. _Legolas, I don't know if I am strong enough to see you again._

*** *** ***

Helm's Deep started moving their women and children into the Glittering Caves, the men only went with them to make sure they were safe, saying goodbyes. They knew they had to fight in the upcoming battle to protect their way of life. Their home. The men walked up to the armory and to collect weapons and armor. Aragorn, Gimli and Legolas looked over the group before them. This was no way to fight a battle and they all knew it. Inspecting a sword, Aragorn threw it to the table and walked toward Gili. "Farmer, ferries, stable boys," he said in slight disgust. "These are no soldiers."

"Most have seen too many winters," Gimli looked at Aragorn, shacking his head. He noticed the age some were.

"Or too few," Legolas looked around as well. "Look at them, they are frightened; you can see it in their eyes." Turning away he walked slightly before looking back at Legolas. "Boe a hyn neled herain dan caer menig," (And they should be, three hundred against ten thousand) Legolas knew this was futile. His anger getting the best of him. This caused several to look at them.

"Si, beriathar hyn ammaeg na ned Edoras," (They have more hope of defending themselves here than at Edoras) Aragon tried to settle his friend down.

Legolas looked at him pleading. "Aragorn, nedin dagor hen ú-'erir ortheri. Natha daged dhaer," (They cannot win this fight. They are all going to die.)

"Then I shall die as one of them," Aragorn yelled at Legolas walking straight up to him. Aragorn looked Legolas over, and turned to walk away.

"Don't go lad," Gimli stopped Legolas from following Aragorn. "Let him be."

Legolas looked back at Gimli. "I can not lose him as I have Kagome," he looked desperately at the Dwarf Master. Nothing more was said.

Night fall came quickly as the the daybreak, the uruk-hai will be upon them soon. Everyone was rushing to man the walls, carrying torches and arrows to each area. Aragorn sat on the steps, watching as they ran by him. He was still upset about the conversation he had earlier with Legolas. He knew his elvish friend was upset, especially with the loss of Kagome. He saw a child unsure of what to do with the weapon he was carrying. He beckoned the child to him, he talked with him to give him hope. And to assure himself.

He quickly went back inside to dawn his own armour. Throwing chain mail over his tunic, and leather over that. He strapped an elvish dagger to his side and then his leg armor. He tied his sword belt before reaching for it to see that it was already extended out to him. Taking it, not looking Legolas in the eyes bowed his head slightly in thanks

"We have trusted you this far and you haev not lead us astray, forgive me," he looked at Aragorn. "I was wrong to despair. For I am still in anger and turmoril over my own loss; I would not know what I would do if I lost you as well.

Sighing Aragorn placed his hand on Legolas' shoulder. "Ú-moe edaved, Legolas," (There is nothing to forgive) he said truthfully. Legolas returned the gesture. "And do not despair. We will find Kagome and bring her back."

Gimli walked in trying to work full chain mail onto himself. He grumbled to himself as he finally got the armor on. It crashed to the ground as it was too long for the master dwarf. Aragorn and Legolas looked at each other in slight amusement. "It was a little tight across the chest," he said in his own defense. Much to their amusement, he stood there in a pool of chains when a horn blown outside.

Legolas looked towards where the horn was coming from. "That is no Orc horn," he said as both he and Aragorn ran from the room. They both came up behind the king to see Haldir and another man dressed in skins of fur standing cross armed.

The king looked at the amount of troupes coming in of elves. "How is this possible?" Theoden asked.

The elf bowed. "I bring word of Elrond of Rivendele. An alliance once existed between elves and men, long ago we fought and died together. we come to honor that allegiance." Aragorn greeted the elf with a hug which he was shocked to get.

This caused a chuckle from the man standing next to him. "And you are?" Theoden asked.

"I am Lord Kouga, Lord of the Eastern Lands of the Wolf Demons of the lands far beyond here," he bowed. He smirked when several men drew their swords. "I am also the leader of the advance group, here under command of the Demon Council and Lord Sesshomaru under the banner of Lady Kagome of the North. We are here to help, and claim back our lost sister from the hands of Sauron."

"I recognize the name Sesshomaru," Aragorn looked him over. "Unfortunately, Lady Kagome is in the hands of Sauron. For now we must keep this place safe."

"Kagome was always stubborn, probably looking for a way to full be rid of that problem," Kouga growled. "I am here before my men, I travel much faster than them. Sesshomaru is leading the other group and should reach Gondor for the final battle."

"We are proud to fight along side men once more," Haldir smiled; his army of elves facing the king.


	12. Book2 Finished

Elves and Men stood on the walls of Helm's Deep. They knew that their enemy was coming. They could hear the march of their footsteps, the clanging of their armor, the sound of their drums, their calls for battle. Some of the elves could hear Gimli grumble about Legolas thinking he should have found a better spot; he was too small for where they were standing. Thunder and lightening illuminated the sky as the army was nearly upon them. The rain started to fall, tinging off their armor.

A single Uruk-hai stood above the others on a stone, he called out to the other to stop and prepare for the battle. Only but a small distance stood before the army of men and elves, an that of the Uruk-hai. A single call from their leader and the Uruk-hai slammed their spear butts into the ground. Those that had bows amongst the humans, drew back their arrows and pointed them ready to fire. An elderly man, could not keep his line held, accidental sending his arrow forward killing the first. This enrage the Uruk-hai as one of their own fell over dead.

A single call from their leader and the Uruk-hai charged the walls. On the rain it looked like nothing but a glow of fire and blackness coming at them, yet those on the front could see much clearer than that. Aragorn stood to give out the commands, doing so in elvish. "Tangado a chadad!" (Prepare to fire) he yelled out. In a swift motion, the elves reached back and drew one arrow, notching it within the strings they pulled back.

Legolas spoke loud enough, but not for the enemy to hear. "Faeg i-varv dîn na lanc a nu ranc," (Their armour is weak at the neck... and beneath the arm) he looked at the Uruk-hai below. He will kill many today for his Kagome.

"Hado i philinn!" (Release arrows) Aragorn yelled. The elves fired in fast succession of each other downing many one after another of their enemy. After the order was given, the humans started to release their arrows as well. Aragorn looked down at the multiple arrows men that stood behind him. He ordered them to fire their arrows as well. Several elves died as the Uruk-hai had crossbows of their own, killing them one by one.

"Pendraith!" (ladders) Aragorn looked down to the side.

Gimli got the look into his eyes. "Good," he yelled out, preparing to use his ax.

In a wave the ladders moved up with one upon them to start the close combat assault. "Swords," Aragorn called out and all withdrew them.

Gimli swung his ax in the face of an Uruk as his ladder approached the wall, killing him instantly. Killing one by going between it's legs, he got up and looked towards Legolas. "Legolas, two already," he said pleased with himself.

Smirking, knowing it was a game he liked to play. "I have already killed 17," he announced.

Gimli's happiness dropped. "I have no pointy-ear out scoring me," he yelled and swung his ax at one of the Uruk's coming at him from the ladder; cutting it through the crotch. Once it fell he cut it in the back. Legolas continued one shooting with his bow, killing one after another that was coming off the ladders. Gimli jumped up onto the wall and started counting as he killed on by one.

Aragorn saw the Uruk-hai slowly moving up the walkway to the entrance. He pointed several elves to their direction to kill them. Though it was not enough. Aragorn saw an Uruk carrying a torch. "Togo hon dad, Legolas! Dago hon!" (Bring him down, Legolas. Kill him) Legolas saw which one instantly to bring him down. He fired an arrow, yet the Uruk kept running. But it was not enough. An explosion brought down the very wall. Pieces of the wall killing their very own.

The Uruk's are now in the wall.. Kouga chuckled as he stood close to the king. "My turn," he looked at him. Walking forward, the king watched as Kouga back twisted, can he grew larger in size. Kouga grew to the size of the keep and his eyes bleed red as blood. He howled loudly causing fear within their own.

Aragorn told the elves to charge. They ran at the group of Uruk's that came through the hole, the slaughter was hard, until a large brown wolf stood over them and started killing Uruk's left and right by stepping on them or riping through their armour with rasor sharpe teeth as i they were nothing. But their battle was slowly loosing.

"Back to the keep!" Aragorn yelled out at the command of the king. Haldir was told as well, yet Aragorn watched as he died by an Uruk blade to the back.

*** *** ***

Tears fell from Kagome's eyes as she watched the battle of Helm's Deep. She cried as she saw Haldir fall. Sauron, Naraku, laughed in bliss as the battle was going in his favour. "Yes, yes, let the walls of Rohan fall and let their people burn," he smiled. "Give me my wish Miko and maybe I will let you your people die without suffering."

Kagome closed her eyes. The tears will not stop falling. "Never, your wish shall never be granted," she said weakly. She saw as they retreaded back to the keep; she could not pick out Legolas, Aragorn or Gimli amongst the fallen or alive. She could feel the Forest of Fangorn moving against Isengard. She could make one final appearance, but thought against it. Only if it came down to it would she do something like that.

*** *** ***

Aragorn, and those men that could stand and fight, attempted to block the way into the keep; the way into the women and children. They took whatever they can, benches, beams to seal the door. Kouga stood off to the side, patching up his wounds. Although they did not hurt much, he could easily bleed out if he was not careful. Theoden looked at them, thinking of the uselessness of their actions. The Uruk-hai was at the door to the keep, attempting to bust it down. "The fortress is taken," he said without emotion, but all could hear the hope leave his voice. "It is over."

"You said this fortress would never fall while your men defend it," Aragorn said as he walked toward to king to get another bench with Legolas' help. "They still defend it, they have died defending it." He walked passed to look at the hole where the women and children were. "Is there no other way for the women and children to get out of the caves?" he looked back at one of the King's generals. "Is there no other way?" he demanded; getting frustrated as none answered his question.

"There is one passage it leads into the mountains," the General looked at Aragorn. "But they will not get far, the Uruk-hai are too many."

Another slam at the door noted how close the enemy was to getting through. "Send word for the women and children to make for the mountain pass. And Barricade the entrance," Aragorn ordered.

"So much death, what can men do against such reckles hate?" Theoden said causing both Aragorn and the General to look at him curiously.

Another bash at the gate, Aragorn did not look at the king. _Aragorn, it is time to lead your people in both life and death_he heard a whisper as if on the wind. "Ride out with me," Aragorn asked him, as if someone else was speaking for him. Theoden looked at him as if he was mad. "Ride out and meet them." Again he did not realize he was speaking. He knew it was suicide, but yet if they were to do down fighting be it fighting then cowering in a keep. Aragorn looked at him with a fire in his eyes.

"For death and glory?" Theoden questioned.

Aragorn walked up to the King, standing toe to toe with him. "For Rohan," he looked at him, "for your people."

Gimli looked up. "The sun is rising," he spoke. They have battle the entire night.

Aragorn looked up towards the window and remembered what Gandolf told him before he left. _Look to my coming, on the first light of the fifth day. At dawn look to the east _it sounded in his head. Aragorn looked at the king. "Yes," Theoden said. "Yes. The horn of Helm Hammerhand shall sound in the Deep. One last time."

"Yes," Gimli said shaking his ax. He ran off to sound the horn.

Kouga stood and smirked. He walked over to Aragorn. "Although Kagome loves another, you are the one she wishes to keep protected the most," he looked at the human. "Why I do not know, but that requires me to keep you protected as well. I will be running beside you."

Theoden placed his hand upon Aragorn's shoulder. "Let this be the hour that we draw swords together," Theoden said, hope coming back to his voice. They had several mounts brought in and they mounted them each. Kagome howled as he transformed into a small version of his wolf form. "Fell deeds awake, now for wrath now for ruin and the red dawn," Theoden said as they drew swords. The sound of the horn blew and the door came crashing down. Moving their horses forward they cut their way through the streets of Helm's Deep and down through the open gate to the main cluster of enemy now stood.

Aragorn looked up to the east and he saw Gandalf on his white horse. Beside him stood a woman in white skins and red hair; her arms were crossed. "Gandalf," Aragorn looked in amazement.

"Theoden King stands alone," Gandalf said to no one.

"Not alone," the horse master rose up beside him.

"I can not let my mate have all the fun," the female chuckled.

"Rohirrim," the horse master called out as he drew his sword. The female howled to the sun filled sky. Hundreds of horsemen and several thousand wolves came looking over the battlefield. The wolves growled hungrily. "For the king," he yelled and wolf and men alike ran towards their pray. The female turned into a large white wolf stood the same height as a horse. She too ran down the slopes aiming to get first kill.

The Uruk-hai brandished their spears to kill those that came at them. Like the ocean that crashes against the unready shore, men and wolf with the sun at their back crashed into the blinded enemy easily slicing their way through he masses. In the end, the Uruk-hai ran. This they could not win.

*** *** ***

Sauron cried out in rage. Not only did Rohan push back his Uruk-hai from Helm's Deep, but Isengard fell as well. "Your armies have fallen Naraku," Kagome looked at him weakly. "And my stand still is my stand. You shall not get your wish." His puppet turned to her in rage, his gauntlet hand crashed against her face. Kagome breathed heavily. She was in pain, something she knew all too well these past few weeks she gave herself to Sauron. Even if she died, at least there shall be peace.

*** *** ***

Gandalf, company and the king of Rohan looked over to the fires that crashed in the distance of Mordor. "Sauron's wraith will be terrible, his retribution swift," he said as he looked forward. "The battle for Helm's Deep is over. The battle for Middle Earth is about to begin. All our hopes lie with two little hobbits, somewhere in the wilderness,"he did not look towards the others, yet they looked towards him.

"Lets not forget Lady Kagome," Kouga walked up beside them, the female before with him. "She must stand against him with not only her mind but his torture."

"She is strong, my Mate," the female bowed her head.

"Let us hope so Ayame," he looked down. "Let us hope."

*** *** ***

"I wonder if we will ever be put in songs or tales," Sam said as they walked through a forest behind Frodo and Gollum. He looked back at their capture, their fight and their bonding. Everything happened in such little time. They had meet the brother of Boromir and became his captive; yet were let go to continue their quest.

Frodo looked back at Sam. "What?" he asked at Sam's question of wonder.

I wonder if people will ever say 'lets hear about Frodo and the ring' and they will say 'yes it is one of my favorite stories'," Sam said as he contiued walking. " 'Frodo was really courageous wasn't he, dad' 'Yes, my boy, the most famous of hobbits' and that is saying alot."

Frodo chuckled at this. "You left out one of the chief characters," he said looking back over for Gollum. "Samwise the brave I want to hear more about Sam." Frodo stopped and looked back at Sam. "Frodo would not have got far without Sam."

"Now Mr. Frodo you shouldn't make fun," Sam looked over Frodo. "I was being serious."

"So was I," Frodo looked at his friend with compassion. They continued walking, catching up to Gollum. They were unknown to the conflict of Gollum.


	13. Book 3 Chapter1

Hey everyone, here is the start of what I promised. This chapter flows well into the next two I have typed so it is being posted. There is more to come, hopefully in the next day or so.

Kagome looked worried at the young hobbit that has not slept in several days properly. She knew there was nothing she could really do to help the young hobbit, but still she felt pity for the burden he must bear. Closing her eyes she looked down to her long time companion, after her friend and sister died, Kirara with sad eyes. Through her eyes, she watched at the young hobbit slowly slip into a darkness known as the ring; and also of Gollum's treacherous mindset. Sighing she spoke, "My old friend, soon I fear I can no long hold against the evil know as Sauron," a lone tear fell from her eye. "Please watch over my people, soon they shall be returning to the Northern Lands. Unfortunately I shall not be there to meet them."

Kirara looked up to her friend, her mistress, with worry. She did not like thinking of the time that finally she would pass from this world. Looking back to the ones that she has been charged to protect she look a few steps forward and looked back at Kagome. Kagome smiled. "You will know when it is right to leave them, it shall be soon," she confirmed the question in her eyes. Kirara nodded and bounded after the hobbits and creature that make their way to Mordor. Kagome looked to the direction of Isengard. "Time to speak to a friend long ago." She shimmered into the day leaving not a sign she was once there.

*** *** ***

Gandalf lead the remainder of the Fellowship still in his party through the Forgotten Wood; the trees grumbled and groaned in welcome to each whom pass through. Gandalf looked around in worry, not knowing what is to await him at Isengard. Coming to the stone wall, they heard the laughter of two and then a hail from some old friends.

Merry stood with his pipe still in hand and spread his arms to the Fellowship. "Welcome, my Lords," he greeted heartily, he pointed to the still tower, "to Isengard!"

Gandalf looked at the hobbits while Legolas and Gimli moved more forward. "You young rascals," Gimli looked them each over. 'A merry chase you lead us on and now we find you feasting, and, and smoking!" He was not pleased to see this when he has been so worried over the pair.

Aragorn was enjoying this. Pippin looked at Gimli in amusement. "We are sitting on the field of victory, enjoying a few well-earned comforts," he said. Merry took a drag from his pipe and smirked devilishly at the Master Dwarf. "The salted Pork is particularly good." Pippin tilted his pipe to the dwarf.

Gimli's mouth watered. "Salted pork?"

Gandalf shock his head. "Hobbits," he muttered under his breath.

"We are under orders from Treebeard, who has taken over management of Isengard," Merry informed the group as they started packing up their gear. They handed some of the food to Gimli, whom enjoyed it from the rations that he has eaten the past few days. They saddled with some of the other riders and headed to see the Ent.

They rode before the Tower of Isengard and saw they tree ent there. "Young master Gandalf, I'm glad you've come," the Ent walked closer. "Wood and water, stock and stone, these I can manage; but there's a wizard to manage here. He locked himself in his tower."

"And there Saruman must remain, under yout guard Treebread," Gandalf looked up at the tower. Gimli commented on how they should go in there and kill him. "No, he has no power anymore."

"The filth of Saruman is washing away, soon the trees will come back to live here once again. Young trees, wild trees," the Ent looked around and watched as Pippin moved from the horse to the ground. He picked up a black looking sphere. "Bless my bark," Treebeard looked in shock.

Gandolf came up beside the hobbit. "Peregrin Took," Gandalf said his name, causing the hobbit to look up at him. "I'll take that lad," he said holding out his hand. "Quickly now!" as he hesitated to give it.

A tree ent came towards Treebeard and said something. Gandalf caught some but not all; somthing about an ancient. "Forgive me for not seeing you off, young master Gandalf, but I must go see to my guest," the ent said as he walked off.

"We must return to Golden Hall and discuss our next plan of action," Gandalf said as they turned away.

Treebeard came face to face with the spectral form of Kagome. "Treebeard, my friend, it has been long since I last spoke with thee," she smiled.

"So the rumors amongst the trees are true, The Great Watcher has passed and you are free from your bounds," he said looking at her.

"Saron has killed the Goshinboku a few months back, and before he died in his last dieing breath he released me from bark," Kagome looked down. "Now I slowing as fading into darkness as Saron's prisoner. Even to this day I look for a way to destroy my burden."

"The Great Watcher should have left to the Lands of the Keepers long ago, staying amoungst the mortals was something he should not have done," Treebeard sighed. "It is wonderful to see thee again, Lady Ancient. Thou I do weep for thee."

"Please do not weep for me Treebeard, for it will only tear me more apart than I already am," she smiled sorrowfully towards the Ent. "For it was my choice, it took the eye from the bearer." Treebeard nodded and walked away as Kagome shimmered away.

*** *** ***

Nightfall came quickly to Rohan, and the king and guests were feasting from their victory at Helm's Deep. Standing the Theoden held out his cup, " Tonight we remeber those who gave their blood to defend this country. Hail the victorious dead!" he raised his cup further into the air.

"HAIL!" was heard through the hall.

Eowyn, weaved through the men and women to her target, Aragorn. She held a cup with wine for the man who aided in their victory. "Westu, ragorn, hal," _Be-thou, Aragorn, well_ she held up the cup for him to grasp. Curious, he takes the cup from the woman, and drinks it as she watches him; she watched him intently with a radiant smile. He bows his head slightly as he handed he cup back to her and then walks away to search for his companions.

Theoden smiled as he walked up to her, and watched as Aragorn left. "I am happy for you," she turned to him as he spoke. "He is an honorable man."

Eowyn looked down and back towards Aragorn's fleeting back. "You are both honorable men," she said down saddly, yet trying hard to hide it.

"It was not Theoden of Rohan who led our people to victory. Don't listen to me. You are young and tonight is for you," he said as he left her to her thoughts.

Aragorn found Gandalf and Kouga standing in a corner, watching the hobbits making fools of themselves, entertaining the people. "No news of Frodo?" he asked as he looked at the two.

"I have wolves all over the land, and no news has come back to me on their where abouts," Kouga spoke calmly. "But that does not mean they are not out there. If Kagome gave Kirara to them to help them, then it will be alot harder for me to find them."

"Then that means there is no word. Nothing," Gandalf looked saddened.

Aragorn sighed. He needed to lift his heart. "We have time. Every day, Frodo moves closer to Mordor," he said with confidence.

Gandalf glared at him. "Do we know that?" he snapped.

"What does your heart tell you, Ancient One?" Ayame smiled as she wrapped her arms around Kouga.

Gandalf did not answer for a second, and a smile appeared on his face. "That Frodo is still alive," he looked at the wolf queen. "Yes. Yes, he is alive."

Ayame placed her hand on the side of his face. "Do not lose that thought, Ancient One. For the minute you do, he shall fail," she smiled. "It is the same I do for Kagome every day. I know she will never give up."

*** *** ***

Kirara grolwed lightly. Smeagol, and Gollum, were arguing into the night as her charges slept. She stayed out of sight of the creature, the smell of it upset her nose, yet was always ready to pounce. She watched as Smeagol came to an agreement with his other personality, Gollum, about killing the two. But it was the cave that entered into Mordor. The one place she could not enter without showing Saroun where the two were. Tomorrow when they reach the cave, is when she must leave.

"I don't care! I can't do it, Mr. Frodo! I won't wait around for him to kill us!" Same told Frodo as he went after Smeagol.

Frodo turned to Sam in mid-step. "I'm not sending him away!" he growled.

Sam looked down half hearted. His friend for a long time is slowly going into the corruption of the ring. He knew it. "You don't see it, do you? He's a villain," he asked calmly.

"We can't do this by ourselves, Sam. Not without a guide. I need you on my side," Frodo looked lost. "Kagome made him promise."

Sam sighed. "I am on your side, Mr. Frodo," his sad eyes looked deep into Frodo's.

"I know, Sam," Frodo turned away. "I know. Trust me. Come, Smeagol." They took off. Not knowing what awaited them.

*** *** ***

Aragorn stepped out of the Golden Hall and into the night air, he sa Legolas already out there looking into the direction of Mordor. Where Frodo, Sam and Kirara were. Where Kagome was already. Moving closer Legolas did not turn to him. "The stars are veiled. Something stirs in the East," he looked down. Aragorn stood right beside him. "A sleepless malice. The Eye of the enemy is moving."

Aragorn knew he could do nothing to comfort his long time friend of battle. The only solice he could give, as placing his hand on his shoulder. That in itself was comfort enough to the heartbroken elf.


	14. Book 3 Chapter2

Here is the next chapter in the installment. Enjoy.

It was a long night of sleep for those at Rohan. Gandalf stood in the Hall with Theoden, Legolas, Aragorn, Ayame, Kouga and Balrog. "There was no lie in Pippin's eyes," he started the conversation. "A fool, but an honest fool he remain. He told Sauron nothing of Frodo and the Ring. We've been strangely fortunate. Pippin saw in the Palantэr a glimpse of the enemy's plan. Sauron moves to strike the city of Minas Tirith. His defeat at Helm's Deep showed our enemy one thing: He knows the heir of Elendil has come forth. Men are not as weak as He supposed; there is courage still. Strength enough perhaps to challenge Him. Sauron fears this. He will not risk the peoples of Middle-Earth uniting under one banner. He will raze Minas Tirith to the ground before he sees a King return to the throne of men. If the Beacons of Gondor are lit, Rohan must be ready for war."

Thoeden looked enraged at this. "Tell me, why should we ride to the aid of those who did not come to ours? What do we owe Gondor?"

Everyone ignored this statement. "I will go," Aragorn stepped forward.

"No," Gandalf said firmly, looking towards Theoden almost ready to answer him.

"They must be warned!" Aragorn glared at the old wizard.

"They will be," Gandalf said calmly. "You must come to Minas Tirith by another road. Follow the river and look to the Black ships. Understand this: things are now in motion that cannot be undone I ride for Minas Tirith. And I won't be going alone."

"Great King of Rohan," Ayame stepped forward. "I know Gondor has not come to thine aid, but you must. Man must be united once again or all is lost. If Minas Tirith falls, where do you think the armies of Saroun will come next. You are right in the path, and you will have no aid."

"Sesshomaru and the armies of our world should be arriving in a few days," Balrog spoke. "They unfortunately have to go through more difficult terrain since snow has settled in some areas of Middle-Earth."

"We will remain here with Aragorn until we are needed, and we will explain to Sesshomaru hat has happened," Kouga sighed. "Though I do not think I am going to like it since I will most likely be in sever pain, since we have not gotten Kagome back yet." This caused a chuckled amongst a few.

Gandalf left the room and grabbed both the hobbit, telling them to follow him. They walked out of the Golden Hall and towards the stables. "Of all the inquisitive hobbits, Peregrin Took, you are the worst! Hurry! Hurry!" Gandalf said as they both followed him quickly.

"Where are we going?" Pippin asked almost winded as he attempted to follow.

"Why did you look? Why do you always have to look?" Merry grumbled as they were at the stable entrance, they stopped.

"Don't know," Pippin tried to make a joke out of it. "I can't help it."

"You never can."

Pippin sighed. "I am sorry, all right! I won't do it again."

Merry smirked. "Don't you understand? The enemy thinks you have the Ring! He's going to be looking for you, Pip. They have to get you out of here."

"And you're coming with me? Merry?" Pippin was hopeful.

"Come on!" Merry dragged him into the stables.

Gandalf lifted Pippin onto the back of Shaodwfax. "How far is it to Minas Tirith?" he asked curiously.

Gandalf had gotten onto the back of the mare. "Three day's ride as the Nazgul flies. And we better hope we don't have one of those on our tail." Gandalf told Shadowfax to ride in haste after Merry handed Pippin a pouch and said their good byes.

*** *** ***

As the party of the elves moves on, Arwen has a vision of a boy in a white shirt. Suddenly a vision of a gray-haired Aragorn appears running to the little boy, Eldarion, their son. Aragorn takes Eldarion in his arms and spins him around, laughing. Eldarion continues to stare at his mother and finally a single tear rolls down Arwen's cheek and she closes her eyes and thinks back to the lie her father told her. About only death on this land for her. Arwen stopped her mount, when she is approached by one of her kin informing her they can not delay. Without saying a word, Arwen turns her horse around and rides back to Rivendell, that call of her kin at her back.

Once she arrived she ran up the stair towards her father, her cloak falling to ground. She approached her father in anger. "Tell me what you have seen!" she demanded.

Elrond turned to her in shock. "Arwen," he spoke in surprise.

"You have the gift of foresight, what did you see?" she demanded again.

"I looked into your future and I saw death," he stated, bluntly.

"There is also life," she approached her father. "You saw there was a child. You saw my son."

"That future is almost gone," he turned away from her.

Arwen would not let this drop. "But it is not lost," he turned him back to her.

"Nothing is certain."

"Some things are certain. If I leave him now, I will regret it forever," she smiled towards him.

"Tis a battle you can not win, Elrond," a familiar voice chuckled. They both turned to see Kagom standing before them.

"You are supposed to be with the others," Elrond looked confused.

"I have used the last of my powers to come before you," Kagome looked sadly at the pair. "I am knelt before the Eye, and now it will be easier for Saroun to break me."

"Why?" Arwen looked confused. "Would not Frodo's life be in more danger than your own?"

Kagome smiled at Arwen. "You remind me so much of myself, Arwen; yet you did something I could not. I am not selfish to go against my own kin for what I wanted." She turned to Elrond. "Fear not Elrond, for when it is time for Arwen to come to the Undying Lands there will be a ship for her. I can not leave one of my own behind, yet I can not let her misery be there either." Elrond nodded, and Arwen smiled. "Please, be careful, I can not hold this form any longer." She shimmered away.

Arwen turned to her father. "It is time. From the ashes of fire shall be woken, a light from the shadow shall spring, renewed shall be Blade that was broken. The crownless again shall be King. Re-forge the Sword...Father." Elrond nodded and went forth to get the sword ready for forging.

*** *** ***

Gandalf and Pippin ride through the city of Minas Tirith, to the very top tier of the city. There Pippin saw the tree from his vision when he touched the black orb. "Yes, the White Tree of Gondor, the tree of the King. Lord Denethor however is not the king. He is a steward only. A caretaker of the throne. Listen carefully; Lord Denethor is Boromir's father. To give him news of his beloved son's death would be most unwise. And do not mention about Frodo or the Ring. And say nothing of Aragorn either." He was quick, and quiet with his words as they walked towards the door and into the hall. "In fact, its better if you don't speak at all, Peregrin Took."

Pippin looked aback by his words, yet nodded anyway as they walked towards the Thrown of Gondor. They saw Denethor who sits on the Steward's thorn, his face was lowered to the object on his lap. Gandalf place his staff to his side and leaned on it. "Hail, Denethor, son of Ecthelion, Lord and Steward of Gondor. I come with tidings in this dark hour and with counsel," he spoke out, it echoed in the hall.

"Perhaps you've come to explain this. Perhaps you've come to tell me why my son is dead," Denethor looked up and lifted the broken horn, in which Pippin recognized it.

Gandalf was about the answer when Pippin came forward. "Boromir died to save us, my kinsmen and me. He fell defending us from many foes," he spoke out against Gandalf's will. Kneeling before the Steward. "I offer you my service such as it is. In payment of this debt."

Gandalf hit the hobbit in the butt with his staff. "Get up!" he hissed. "My lord, there will be a time to grieve for Boromir, but it is not now. War is coming. The enemy is on your doorstep. As Steward, you re charged with the defense of this city. Where are Gondor's armies? You still have friends. You're not alone in this fight. Send word to Theoden of Rohan. Light the beacons."

Denethor risen from his chair. "You think you are wise, Mithrandir, yet for all your subtleties you have not wisdom. Do you think the eyes of the White Towers are blind? I have seen more than you know. With your left hand you would use me as a shield against Mordor. And, with your right, you seek to supplant me! I know who rides with Theoden of Rohan." Gandalf raised his brow, wondering ho he knew of Aragorn. "Oh, yes. Words have reached my ears of this Aragorn, son of Arathorn, and I tell you now; I will not bow to this ranger from the north. Last of a ragged house long bereft of Lordship."

"Authority is not given to you to deny the return of the King. Steward," Gandalf's voice became dark.

"The whole rule of Gondor is mine and no others!" Denethor yelled out. Gandalf and Pippin left the room of the raging Steward, towards their room.

In the guest house Pippin pulled looked ovver the armor which was delievered to him. Pulling out the sword from it's sheath he commented to Gandalf. "So I imagine this is just a ceremonial position," he turned to Gandalf and placed the weapon abck into the sheath, "I mean, they don't actually expect me to do any fighting, do they?"

Gandalf sighed. "You're in the service of the Steward now, you're going to have to do as you're told, Peregrin Took, Guard of the Citadel," he said emotionlessly.

Pippin went to the window and looked out to Mordor. He saw the fires closer now, he saw the danger. "It's so quiet," he looked there and wondered what dangers Frodo and Sam were in.

"It's the deep breath before the plunge," Gandalf stood beside him.

"I don't want to be in a battle, but waiting on the edge of one I can't escape is even worse! Is there any hope, Gandalf? For Frodo, Sam, Kirara or Kagome?" he asked.

"There never was much hope. Just a fool's hope," Gandalf said as he looked down to the village by the waters. "Our enemy is ready, his full strength gathers. Not only orcs, but men as well, legions of Haradrim from the South, mercenaries from the coast... all will answer Mordor's call. This will be the end of Gondor as we know it. Here the hammer stroke will fall the hardest. If the river is taken, if the garrison at Osgiliath falls, the last defense of this city will be gone."

Pippin smiled. "But we have the White Wizard, that's got to count for something," he looked up to Gandalf, whose face was crestfallen, "Gandalf?"

"Sauron has yet to reveal his deadliest servant. The one who would lead Mordor's armies in war, the one they say no living man can kill, the Witch-King of Angmar. You've met him before. He stabbed Frodo on Weathertop. He is the lord of the Nazgul, the greatest of the nine. Minas Morgul is his lair," Gandalf looked towards the Gates of Mordor. "He also holds Kagome, who is probably his most dangerous weapon if he can break her."

*** *** ***

Kagome looked down at the ashened ground of Mordor. She was tired, in pain, yet she knew alot rested on her shoulder. "Kagome, Kagome," a deep chuckle made her growled. "I can make all this pain go away. All you have to do is give me dominance over all Middle-Earth and the demons."

"Go to hell," Kagome said weakly. "You will never get your wish."

"You will give me my wish soon, my little miko," Sauron chuckled. "It is only a matter of time." The puppet disappeared into the darkness.

*** *** ***

"We come to it at last, the great battle of our time," Gandalf looked towards the water. "I hope Pippin can bring light in this dark time."


	15. Book 3 Chapter3

Aragorn sat outside eating an apple, looking out to the mountain horizen. It has been four days since Gandalf and Pippin left for the White City, and there has been no sign of the beacon's being lit. The morning light was a nice sight, and the camp the demon's made was close enough he could see them walking around. They arrived two days ago, and true to Kouga's worries he nearly lost his head.

As he meet only briefly once before, Sesshomaru, was imposing. He was cold, yet Aragorn understood he had to be. Living for the amount of time he had, and ruling for this long was a testimate to his rule and could make someone very cold yet caring to his people. He had also meet the Lord of the South in the Undying Lands, Shippo, Kagome's adopted son. He took her leaving the hardest, and nearly bit Kouga's head off when he had heard she was not retrieved yet.

Sighing, he looked out the the mountains one last time before he went inside. It has been too long for Gandalf to not have Gondor send for aid. Turing around he approached the door and looked back. He then saw it. The beacon from Gondor. Running inside he went into the room where Sesshomaru, Shippo, Kouga, Legolas, Gimli and Theoden sat conversing over what to do. "The Beacons of Minas Tirith!," he announced to everyone. "The Beacons are lit! Gondor calls for aid!"

Everyone looked to Theoden at that moment. "And Rohan will answer," he sighed. Looking towards one of his people he nodded. "Muster the Rohirrim! Assemble the army at Dunharrow; as many men as can be found. You have two days. On the third, we ride for Gondor. And war. Gamling, make haste across the Riddermark. Summon every able-bodied man to Dunharrow."

"Kouga, go to the encampment and inform the Generals to get everything packed," he spoke coldly. "We leave with the Rohirrium." Kouga nodded before he took off at blinding speeds out of the hall.

"Bastard likes to show off too much," Shippo grumbled. This caused everyone to chuckle.

*** *** ***

Frodo, Sam and Smeagol climbed the mountain side stairs bordering Mordor with Minas Morgul far below their steps. It has taken them several minutes, yet minutes felt like hours, to get to the point they were now. Unknown to them, Kirara had left them a while back. Where she shall wait for what she needed to do. She went to Helm's Deep to collect the souls of those who were destined to head to the Undying lands. There, they shall be either buried or risen again. Much to her powers were.

Smeagol reached the flatter section first and reached out to help Frodo, or possibly take the ring to his own. "Careful, master! Very far to fall," he said kindly. "Very dangerous on the stairs. Come, master! Come to Smeagol!"

Sam looked in worry as the creature reached down. His fear that the creature would take the ring from his friend. "Get back, you! Don't touch him!"

Smeagol backed away from Frodo as they both gotten to the top. "Why does he hates poor Smeagol? What has Smeagol ever done to him?," he said in half cry, half dramatic voice. He looked at Frodo, "Master, Master carries a heavy burden. Smeagol knows. Heavy, heavy burden. Fat one cannot know. Let Smeagol look after Master," his voice hen turned into a whisper that only Frodo could hear, "he wants It. He needs It, Smeagol sees it in his eyes! Very soon he will ask you for It! You will see! The fat one will take It from you."

Frodo looked at Smeagol and then to Sam. He clutched the ring closed to himself. Paranoia was setting in.

*** *** ***

Pippin knelt before the Steward of Gondor, Denethor. "Here do I swear featly and service to Gondor," he spoke looking at the floor. "In peace or was. In living or dying. Fr... from... from... from this hour henceforth, until my lord release me, or death... take me." He spoke the last part in dread. He did not want to die, yet he now pledged it. His life was now no longer his own.

Denethor grinned evilly. "And I shall not forget it. Nor fail to reward that which is given. Fealty with love, valor with honor," his gaze then turned to Faramir, his son, with distaste, " disloyalty with vengeance. I do not think we should so lightly abandon the outer defenses. Defenses that your brother long held intact."

You could not see it on his face, but in Faramir's eyes you could see his heart break at this. "What would you have me do?" he asked, not liking what his father has become.

"I will not yield the river ad Pelenoor unfought," Denethor glared at his son. "Osgiliath must be retaken."

Faramir knew that this was a death setence. "My lord, Osgiliath is overrun."

Denethor spoke harshly, "Much must be risk in war. Is there a Caprain here who still has the courage to do his lord's will?" He asked looking around the room at the other who stood their.

"You wish now that our places had been exchanged," Faramir asked the question in which he knew the answer to. "That I had died and Boromir had lived."

"Yes. I wish that," Denethor said without a care in his voice.

"Since you are robbed of Boromir, I will do what I can in his stead. If I should return, think better of me, father," he said turning to leave the room. _Fear not brave son of the Steward_ he heard a mystical voice in his head. It was full of caring and warmth. _For this battle you shall not fall. Think not of your father's madness, he has long been corrupted by the Eye._

"That will depend on the manner of your return," he heard his father say before he left the room. Faramir's only thought was on the voice now. So full of happiness, yet sadness as well.

*** *** ***

Sam and Frodo settled for the night. They were exhausted from their climb and they knew they had a long way to go the following day. They would soon be in Mordor, and it would be the long trek to get to the mountain in which they must destroy the ring. During their sleep, Smeagol did not. He growled in frustration, taking the last few bits of the lembas they had, crumbling some of it upon Sam's cloak, he threw the rest of it off the cliff.

"Where are you off to? Sneaking off are we?" Sam asked as he woken to Smeagol;s movements afterward.

"Sneaking? Sneaking?" Smeagol looked appalled at the thought of what Sam said. "Fat hobbit is always so polite. Smeagol shows them secret ways that nobody else could find and they say sneak. Sneak? Very nice friend. Oh yes, my preciousss, very nice, very..."A

"All right! All right!" Sam grumbled in defeat, "You just startled me, that's all. What _are_ you doing?"

"Sneaking," Smeagol said undisturbed that he said the same thing he said he was not doing a moment ago.

"Fine. Have it you own way," he gave up. HE then looked at Frodo who had woken. "I'm sorry to wake you, Mr. Frodo. We have to be moving on."

Frodo rubbed his eyes and looked up at the sky. "It's dark still," he spoke tired from the lack of rest, and the weight of the ring.

"It's always dark here," he said as if nothing else were new. He opened the bag to get some food for Frodo not worrying about himself. Starttled he looked around aimlessly. "It's gone! The elven bread!"

Frodo suddenly woke up instantly. "What? That's all we have left!" he said in surprise and was upset at the thought.

Sam looked around and his eyes landed on Smeagol. "He took it! He must have," he accused. Sam jusmped at the creature to attack him, after the creature lied like he knew it would do.

"Sam! Stop it! No, Sam!" Frodo ordered.

Sam immediately stopped himself. "Oh my! I'm sorry! I didn't mean it to go so far. I was just so, so angry. Here. You just... just rest a bit," he mother-henned over Frodo.

**"**I'm all right," Frodo sighed.

"No, no you're not all right," Sam looked at him with worry laced through his eyes. "You're exhausted. It's that Gollum. It's this place. It's that thing around your neck. I could help a bit. I could carry it for a while."

Everything that Smeagol said to him the day before came back to him, Frodo held the ring tightly and scurried away from Sam. "Get away!" he ordered.

"I don't want to keep it! I just want to help," he said saddly. His friend was hurting. He did not want him to feel any more pain.

**"**See? See? He wants it for himself," Smeagol pointed at the hobbit. Inside his mind, both Smeagol and Gollum were dancing with glee. Finally they would have their precious back.

"Shut up you! Go away! Get out of here," Sam growled at the creature.

"No Sam. It's you. I'm sorry, Sam," Frodo looked sadly.

"But, he's a liar! He's poisoned you against me!"

"You can't help me anymore."

"You don't mean that."

"Go home." Frodo and Smeagol left the hobbit there.

Smeagol looked back. A smirk of victory on his face. Soon they will be reunited with Precious. Soon the Master will be dead.


	16. Book 3 Chapter4

Gandalf was following Faramir through the crown city of Gondor. Attempting through all hope to prevent him from throwning his life away because it was slowly heading into madness. Sauron was capable to corrupt the Steward for years; a suggestion here, a dream there. Gandalf though in all his pleading could not prevent the Steward's son from heading back out to reclaim the lost village that stood before Mordor and Gondor. He watched, as Faramir rode through the Gates and the gates closed behind him.

Meanwhile, up in the Steward's feasting room, Pippin stood to the side and watched as Denethor eat greedily. Ripping off a piece of bird, he did not look at Pippin once. "Can you sing Master Hobbit?" he asked as he devoured the flesh.

Pippin, mentally disgusted by the man, sighed. "Well, yes," he thought back to his home in the hills. "At least, well enough for my own people. But, we have no songs for Great Halls and evil time." Evil times indeed. On the brink of war, could be considered an evil time; especially against a foe such as Sauron.

"And why should your songs be unfit for my halls?" Denethor growled at the hobbit. He threw the bone to the side and grabbed another. "Come, sing me a song."

Pippin thought for a minute. Thinking back to an old funeral song that was once sung for his grandfather when he passed. Closing his eyes slightly, he began to sing as the man continued to gourge.

"Home is behind, the world ahead,

and there are many paths to tread.

Through shadow,

to the edge of night,

until the stars are all alight.

Mist and shadow,

cloud and shade,

all shall fade.

All shall fade." As his song finished, Pippin released a tear. Not nowing why, but knew it was fitting for the time. Knowing that something terrible has happened.

*** *** ***

Theoden and his army enter into the Dunharrow, when the armies of Rohan have gathered. Sesshomaru walked next to the man, his speed easily enough to match their own, yet greater. Aragorn, Gimli and Legolas were behind. "Grimbold, how many?" he asked a knight in passing.

He turned and bowed. "I bring five hundred men from the Westfold, my Lord," he spoke as the King continued.

He turned to another who has already bowed. "We have three hundred more from Fenmarch," the man announced.

Looking around Theoden wondered. "Where are the riders from Snowbourn?"

"None have come, my Lord," he bowed and went back to his work.

"Six thousand spears," Theoden spoke disappointed. "Less than half of what I'd hope for."

"I have a thousand demons at my side," Sesshomaru spoke. "Each are worth two to three of your men easily. I wished to bring more, but with the influx coming into our lands of elves we could hardly spare."

"Seven thousand will not be enough to break the line of Mordor," Aragorn sighed.

"More will come," Theoden assured.

"I do not like this place," Ayame commented. "It sends shivers down my spine; my instincts are telling me to flee."

"The horses are restless as well, and the men are quiet," Legolas commented. Feeling the shiver himself.

"They grow nervous in the shadow of the mountain," Eomer commented as he pointed up.

They passed by a trail that was darkened by shadow and twisted trees. "There, that road; where does that lead?" Gimli asked in distaste to it's evil appearance.

"It is the road to the Dimholt; the door under the mountain," Eomer glanced at it once, but not again. "None whom venture ever return. That mountain is evil."

*** *** ***

The day slowly turned to night, and another thousand spear arrived before nightfall. Eowyn helped Merry suit up in a small suit of armor for the battle the next day. Stepping back she saw an amazing sight. "There," she smiled. "A true esquire of Rohan."

Merry looked himself over, proud. "I'm ready!" he quickly drew his sword and swung it around aimless. This brought Eowyn into a fit of giggles after she was startled slightly. "Sorry, it isn't all that dangerous. It's not even sharp." He looked over his blade hat he neglected in months.

Eowyn smiled. "Well that's no good. You won't kill many orcs with a blunt blade," she smiled and pushed him out of the tent. "Come on! To the smithy, go!" she pushed him forward.

"You should no encourage him," Eomer came out of the shadows behind her, she turned to see him.

"You should not doubt him," Eowyn commented strongly.

"I do not doubt his heart, just the reach of his arm," Eomer jested.

Glaring at Eomer, she turned away. "Why should Merry be left behind; he has as much cause go to war as you! Why can he not fight for those he loves?" They had spoken much over the ride to Dunharrow; he had told her much of the Shire and his family. One day she hoped to see such a place.

In another tent, Aragorn was woken by a soldier and and informed to head to Theoden's tent. Once there he saw Theoden turn and look back at the man dressed in black. "I take my leave," he said as he turned to leave.

Once gone, Aragorn fixed onto the figure. He turned and saw Elrond. "My Lord, Elrond, he bowed his head. A figure shimmered beside him. "K-Kagome?" his eyes widened.

"Aragorn," she smiled and turned to Elrond.

"I come on behalf of one whom I love," Elrond stated emotionlessly. Looking into the flames of a nearby pit he continued. "Arwen is dying. She will not long survive the evil that now spreads from Mordor. The light of the Evenstar is failing. As Sauron's power grows, her strength wanes. Arwen's life is now tied to the fate of the Ring. The shadow is upon us, Aragorn. The end has come."

"I will not be our end, but _HIS_," he commented in hate for Sauron.

Kagome looked down. "You ride to war, but not victory," she spoke. "Sauron's armies march on Minas Tirith as you know, but in secret, Sauron sends another force, which will attack from the river," she spoke sadly.

"A fleet of Corsair ships sails form the South. They'll be in the city in two days. You're outnumbered, Aragorn. You need more men," Elrond spoke harshly.

Aragorn did not like this. "There are none," he sighed. Thinking of everything that could be done.

Elrond looked at Kagome who nodded. "There are those who dwell in the mountain," Elrond gave a shimmer of hope, but not to Aragorn.

"Murderers. Traitors. You would call upon them to fight? They believe in nothing! They answer to no one," Aragorn growled.

"They answer to no one but the King of Gondor," Kagome smiled. Elrond pulled out a sword from it's sheath. "Anduril, Flame of the West. Forged from the shards of Narsil," she looked at the blade. "Forged first from the flames of my people in my palace; given to Gondor as a gift for the kings to protect it's people from damnation."

Elrond handed the sword to Aragorn who inspected it. "Sauron will not have forgotten the Sword of Elendil," he looked in awe.

"The blade, once broken, shall return to Minas Tirith," Elrond backed away. "The man who can wield the power of this sword, can summon to him an army more dealy than that of the demons. Put aside the range, become who you were born to be. Take the Dimholt road."

Aragorn looked at Kagome. "Come back to us, to Legolas," he said as he returned it to it sheath.

Kagome closed her eyes and tears slowly fell. "I can not," she held her voice strong. "I have no power to. I must face Sauron, which I have, and destory that which he covets the most. Unfortunately I am not sure how." She noticed Aragorn's sadness. "Do not mourn for me, this was my choice. He to will understand with time. But now is the time to gather those who wish to be free of this life, and to free those who would be damned. Hope, is your only weapon now."

Aragorn nodded. He looked to the path he must take.

*** *** ***

An hour before the moon was high, Aragorn strapped his word to his bag and what equipment he will require. He thought long and hard on what Elrond and Kagome said to him. He was the King of Gondor, not some simple ranger. He did not now why he was hidden till now, yet for some reason he knew it was to keep him safe for this moment. Eowyn came up to him angered. "Why are you doing this? The war lies to the East; you cannot leave on the eve of battle! You cannot abandon the men," she demanded to know.

"Eowyn," he looked at her, he knew what to say, yet she would not let him.

"We need you here," she said firmly.

"Why have you come?" he asked. She was the only woman to come this far, the others went back long ago. Yet she remained.

"Do you not know?" she smiled at him lovingly.

"It is but a shadow," he thought of his love who was dieing, "and a thought that you love. I cannot give you what you seek." He began to lead his horse to the Path of the Dead. He then came across Gimli and Legolas who were also with horse to go with him.

"Just where do you think you're off to?" Gimli ased resting on his axe.

Aragorn shock his head, and was about to move past him. "Not this time. This time you must stay, Gimli," his eyes then went to Legolas. He contemplated saying he saw Kagome, yet thought against it.

"Have you learned nothing of the stubbornness of dwarves?" Legolas smiled.

"Might a well accept it," Gimli chuckled. "We're going with you, Laddie." Knowing this was a battle he could not win, the three of them walked into he Path of the Dead.

Several of the soldiers called out to Aragorn, wondering where he was going and why. "He leaves because there is no hope," the leader, Gamling, from the Fenmarch spoke.

"He leaves because he must," Theoden spoke, as he had a long chat with Elrond before Aragorn came. He knew very well where the Ranger was going and why. He would be proud to aid him in battle and those in the future.

Gamling turned to Theoden. "Too few have come," he grumbled. "We cannot defeat the armies of Mordor."

Theoden sighed. "No, we cannot," he nodded. "But we will meet them in battle nonetheless." Turning, Theoden left the men for his tent.

*** *** ***

Dawn came to rider of Rohan, they were saddling for war. Eowyn approached her uncle with his weapons so he may strap them to his horse. "I have left instructions," he turned and grabbed his weapons. "The people are to follow your rule in my stead. Take up my seat in the Golden Hall. Long may you defend Edoras if the battle goes ill."

Eoywn did not want to hear this before he left to battle, but it was customary. "What other duty would you have me do, my Lord?" she bowed.

Theoden smiled and lifted her chin. "Duty? No," he looked at her kindly. "I would have you smile again. Not grief for those whose time has come. You shall live to see these days. No more despair." Tears fell as Eowyn hugged her uncle.


	17. Book 3 Chapter5

**Back story time. I mention quickly in Book One about what happened but not enough to say what exactly happened, I also mentioned in the last chapter about the sword that Aragorn uses. Well here is a little bit about how things happened. Also Kagome is older than 10, 000 years old. It was about 10,000 years the time she spent with the Goshinboku. I hope you likey.**

Kagome looked towards Gondor. She could see the White City of Minas Tirith, she cried for it. This war should never have happened. Her people should never had suffered. All because she was not strong enough to kill Naraku the first time; or the second time. She thought back to the days when she first came to know she had the jewel and to the day of the final fight.

*** *** *** Flashback *** *** ***

Kagome cried. That was all she could do at the time was cry. Miroku had died when Naraku had fully ripped his Wind Tunnel open, sucking the man inside of it. All that remained of him was his bead and staff. She did not know what happened in that whole, if it brought his to a new dimension or if it was a a void of nothingness. All she knew was he was dead. Her eyes then rested on Sango who too fell in battle, against her own brother none the less.

Kohaku was under the company of Kikyo for the last year of their journey, yet unknown to everyone she was working for Naraku. When the final battle came around, Kikyo ordered Kohaku to kill his sister; much to everyone's horror. The battle was harsh, all Sango could do was defend, not having the heart to kill her own brother. In the end, he cut off her arms and then her head. Kagome could see the tears of sorrow in Sango's eyes, but could do nothing to help. Once it was finished, Kohaku had his memories returned to him. Seeing what he had done to his own sister, he took his own life.

Finally, Inuyasha. In his attempts to find out what was wrong with Kikyo, he was unprepared for what she was about to do. His love for her blinded him into not attacking. She purified him when he was close enough, his ashes blown into the winds of battle.

Kagome was all alone. Kirara was ordered to protect the village and Shippo who remained there. Battles such as this was not meant for a child of his age. Sesshomaru was late as was Kouga and his tribe, Naraku struck a day before their arrival. No here she was, alone. Only a quarter of the jewel in her possession the other three quarters in Naraku's. He was too powerful for her all alone. Also with Kikyo, Kagura and Kanna with him; she knew not what to do.

"Kukuku," Naraku chuckled as he slowly walked towards her. "How the mighty have fallen. Where is your words? Where is your courage? Where is your hope?" He spoke as he was nearly upon her. "As you could see your friends were easily dealt with, and soon I shall have you and your jewel. And soon after I shall have dominion over all."

Kagome's eyes glazed over as she looked up at him. "Dominion over all," she spoke without emotion. "That shall never happen Naraku. You are nothing but a coward who hides behind your minions. You think that just because it was there you could have it."

"Fiery words for someone who can not fight their own battles," Naraku grinned. "Come Kagome, come to me, give me what I want and I shall mate you. You shall be my bitch who will give me all that I need to continue my rule over this world."

Kagome looked at him with dead eyes. _To get close to you_ she thought as she stood. She did not want to be with him. Yet he was too strong as he was. One step forward. She was not strong enough to defeat him on her own. She was weak. Another step forward. Naraku smiled as she came closer. His arms wrapped around her body. Victory was his. Closing her eyes Kagome focused on her power. _To get close to you means I can destroy you._ She mumbled something he could not hear.

"What was that my dear?" Naraku smiled at his victory.

"I said, get bent, Naraku," she said louder and feircer. Her body was encompassed with the Holy powers of a Miko and was purifing him with everything she had. "Dominion shall not be yours, and neither shall I. I take from you what you have taken from my friends; their dreams. Suffer as they have suffered, your body is no more."

Naraku backed away and screamed in agony. "This is not how it is supposed to end," he howled. He could do nothing against the girl, as he was being purified to quickly. "This is not over woman, I shall have my revenge on you." His body was purified to dust.

Collapsing to her knees, Kagome saw the fully purified jewel before her. Taking it into her hands, she blacked out.

_Kagome opened her eyes and looked around at the beauty before her. Looking back she saw the city of Tokyo and the mountains to the north. She wondered if the jewel brought her home, till four people came before her. They all looked simliar in one fasion or another. Kagome recognized them as Midoriko. "Am I dead?" Kagome asked._

_"No, my sister," the third one spoke to her. "You are still alive. You are in the Shikon no Tama because we wished to speak with you. I am Kushimitama no Midoriko, these are Aramitama no Midoriko, Nigimitama no Midoriko and Sakimitama no Midoriko. The four of us combined are the Shikon no Tama."_

_Aramitama smirked. "If you are wondering why we are in a place of your home world, we figured you would be more comfortable talking here," she answered. "After all, we have much to discuss."_

_"Be nice, Aramitama," Nigimitama scolded._

_"Both of your stop it," Sakimitama glared at the two of them._

_"I thought the Shikon had three demon souls and one human soul in it," Kagome looked at them strangely. "But here I see only four human souls."_

_"Contrary to belief, Midoriko was only fighting one demon that day," Kushimitama sighed. "We are her souls of Courage, Friendship, Wisdom and Love. These are the purest things of ones soul, yet could easily become corrupted. The full soul of Midoriko and the demon she was battling are not on the plain of the jewel; they are elsewhere."_

_"So how do I destroy the jewel?" Kagome asked. She feared it getting into the wrond hands once she died._

_"We do not know," Sakimitama looked down sadly._

_"Beyond true belief Kagome, there really is no unselfish wish that could make us go away," Nigimitama sighed. "That is also something Midoriko does not know."_

_"But I can not protect the jewel as I am now," Kagome closed her eyes and looked down. "I am too weak to, I could not even protect my friends. I am mortal, I will die and someone will come along and corrupt the jewel."_

_"That is why, we are going to help you with that issue," Kushimitama smiled. "The jewel has been corrupted for too long, and it's shell is slowly breaking. We wish to ask you, if you will become the new shell for the Shikon no Tama. The jewel will still be around, but it's power can not be contained anymore."_

_"That would make me immortal?" Kagome looked up shocked._

_"Yup," Nigimitama giggled. "We will even let you choose your form."_

_Kagome went into quick thinking mode. If she became the Tama she would live to see her family again, knowing that the well was destoryed on this side. Yet she did not want to be a demon. She liked the ears and all, but not the uncontrollably of her own blood. Also she would not be pure enough to keep herself untainted._

_"I heared of the creatures called elves," Aramitama looked over the girl as if reading her mind. "Strong and agile, pure creatures of Nature. Though they are not around right now, does not mean there will not be any in the future."_

_Kagome's eyes widened. Elves looked cool. As a child she always dreamed of looking like an elf. She nodded. "It will be a perfect form for me to take. I will still look human, and I can easily hide the ears." The four souls smiled. They concentrated their power on Kagome and soon she was released from the jewel._

*** *** *** End Flashback *** *** ***

Kagome remembered waking up in Sesshomaru's castle with the worried looks of all her remaining friends. Kagome cried as she wrapped her arms around Sesshomaru, who proceeded to comfort her. She told them everything that had happened, including her meeting with the four souls of the Tama.

It took Kagome a month to get out of her room, her depression was great. But soon she started to come back after she knew her friends would not want them to mourn her too long. Kagome learned from Kouga that not long after Naraku's death, Kanna and Kagura killed Kikyo and brought Kagome to Sesshomaru. They left and were never seen again. Yet Kagome always felt someone watching her. She remembered what she said to Naraku, and knew his soul was still out there.

She was only strong enough to kill his body.

"Crying for their deaths already, my miko," Naraku chuckled as his puppet came up behind her. "I promise I shall make their deaths swift if you give my wish."

"Your a bastard Naraku," Kagome sneered. "And, get bent." This enraged Naraku even further. The same words she used when she killed his body the first time. This caused his puppet to leave, she knew it was because if he didn't he would kill her without getting what he wanted.

Kagome remembered back to what she told Aragorn about the sword. She wondered if he would be able to bring out it's true form.

*** *** *** Flashback *** *** ***

Kagome walked through the halls of her palace. It has been a little over 2500 years since she was crowned the ruler of the Northern Lands. They had discovered that Naraku had killed all the Demon Lords and their families when he had taken over; most likely to prevent anyone from claiming the lands. Without a ruler, the Demon Council had choosen her; not exactly demon but a creature of nature to rule the lands. She smiled when she remembered that day.

Almost as soon as she moved in and started ruling the land with fairness, she set a room aside in her personal wing. It was set as a memorial to her family that she lost during the Battle against Naraku and her true family when they passed with old age.

Sighing, Kagome then remember what happened 1000 years after her crowing. It took all the powers of Demon Council and herself to shield their way of life from what the humans done. They brought down a nuclear holocaust upon the world. It took close to 100 years for them to return the Earth to a livable atmosphere, where the demons could help create a new world in which they can watch over.

It has now been almost 1500 years since the creation of what the nomads called Middle-Earth. The nomads would soon being to settle down and build viallges, and start ruling their people. "My Lady Kagome," an elderly voice called out. Kagome turned to see the ever aged sight of Totosai. "I have finished My Lady."

"Totosai, you should not run through the halls," Kagome scolded. "One of these days you will end up killing yourself. Now let me see it."

Totosai grumbled about old age and no respect. He handed her a sword. "I did as you said and used a fragment of the Tetsusaiga and forged this sword from you. It shall transform, and can only be used by human hands. But the human must have Courage and Love in their heart to protect their people."

"I thank you Totosai, this is one of your best works yet," she smiled at the blade. "It will be given to the first Human King of the New World. So he may protect his people from evil."

*** *** *** End Flashback *** *** ***

It had only be 100 years after it was made that she appeared in Minas Tirith and presented it to the King of Gondor. She had called it Sword of Elendil and said it would protect it's people so long as the King held it and it was for it's people. Now that it has been repaired, she prayed that it would help Aragorn defeat the threat of his city and people. She hoped she could wait out a little long.


	18. Book 3 Chapter6

Aragorn, Gimli and Legolas ride through the twisted, evil Path of the Dead. Aragorn could feel eyes on him, yet looking around he saw none. The dead have been following them since they have entered into the path, waiting for their chance to bring another into their death. "What kind of army would linger in such a place?" Gimli asked as he spotted a raven on a tree branch, then flew away.

"One that is cursed," Legolas said as he could not feel the warmth of the trees, only a cold dead. "Long ago the Men of the Mountain swore an oath to the last King of Gondor, to come to his aid, to figh. But when the time came, when Gondor's need was dire, they fled and vanished into the darkness of the mountain. And so Isildur cursed them never to rest, until they had fulfilled their pledge."

Gimli shivered at what army they would be getting, what matter of undead Aragorn sought to unleash upon Sauron. "The very warmth of my blood seems to be stolen away." They continued through the twisted forest, till they came upon a cavern like entrance, carved in stone long ago and writings as old as they.

"The way is shut. It was made by those who were dead, and the dead keep it. The way is shut," Legolas read the inscription. After speaking the words, the horses which they have dismounted from, fled in terror of what laid down that path.

Aragorn called out to his horse, but knew to no avail that it shall return to him. He turned back to the entrance, holding his hand over his sword. "I do not fear death," Aragorn announced as he walked into the darkness, disappearing from view. Wordlessly Legolas followed.

Gimli gruffed. And jumped lightly in one spot. "Well this is something unheard of! An eld will go underground, where a dwarf dare not! Arg, I will never hear the end of it!" Gimli grabbing what little courage he had at the time, and followed the two underground. Hoping he would see the light once again.

Further and deeper into the mountain the three have tread. The cave walls were musty, the smell of death hung on them like a perfume that would never go away. Some tree roots have started to come through the walls and into the passageways. They were silent, as no words spoke would have been best. Gimli did not like this one bit, and Legolas unsure. Aragorn though was sure of himself; assured by Kagome and Elrond. Unsure of how long they have been walking, they finally came to the main room; the walls were alite with green. Aragorn turned to the throne, where a figure came from out of the wall behind. He wore a crown.

"Who enters my domain!" he asked. His voice harsh, raspy and haunted as he spoke; his body game a familiar green glow as the rest of the cavern.

Aragorn remembered the words Kagome spoke to him in whisper. '_The King of the Dead prides himself on being dead, yet he also wishes release. He all but remembers the promise and the curse all too well. He also remember the sword being broken, as he saw it from the distance as they flee. Remind him of his duty, do not show your sword till he is ready to strike at you.' _ Remembering that he spoke not giving away whom he was. "One who will have your allegiance," Aragorn spoke firmly.

"The dead do not suffer the living to pass," the king scoffed. The walls to the pit slowly started to move as dead theives, warriors and assassins fell to the float just above the gap. They surrounded the three.

"You will suffer me!" Aragorn all but growled.

"The way is shut," The King of the Dead circled him. "It was made by those who are dead, and the dead keep it." He returned to his original position. "The way is shut. Now you die." The dead laughed as they approached Aragorn, Gimli and Legolas, dead of them shining in their eyes.

"I summon you to fulfill your oath," Aragorn glared at the king, his hand ready to draw.

The King of the dead curled his lip in distaste. "None, but the King of Gondor may command me!" he yelled out his voice filling the cavern." Reaching out his hand is stopped when he saw the Sword of the King of Gondor. "No. That bind was broken!" He backed away. "I saw it, on the field. Sauron crushed it."

Looking over the sword, he looked back at the King. "It has been re-made," he spoke softly. "Fight, now, for us and regain your honor. What say you?" he looked around at the others. "What say you?" he looked at the King.

Gimli looked over the dead souls before him and around him. "You waste your time, Aragorn!" he called out to his companion. "They had no honor in life, they have none now in death."

Ignoring Gimli's outburst he looked back at the king and held the sword outwards, showing the blade. "I am Isidur's heir. Rightful king to the thrown of Gondor. Fight for me and I will hold your oaths fulfilled! I will let you finally rest. What say you?"

*** *** ***

The soldiers on the main wall to Minas Tirith watched as the battle to reclaim the harbour city was in fail. They watched as the only horse came back with it's ride, yet not on it's saddle. A cry was made out to open the Gates. Gandalf too was there watching, off to the side, he saw a White wolf. Small in comparison to some of the wolves from the tribe of demons. It's blue eyes looked at the fallen soldier, holding back it's head, it howled it's sorrow to the moonless sky. And sat there. Not moving.

Gandalf looked towards the town, the orcs were preparing to march the city. But mid-day the fires of war would come.

*** *** ***

Smeagol lead Frodo through the pass, Sam far behind. Frodo felt lost, his friend he could not trust. Only his guide now. Not thinking about much more than that he saw Smeagol pointed to a cave with spider webs and cob webs making it's home. "There," Smeagol pointed out.

"What is this place?" Frodo asked unsure if he wanted to enter. Smeagol was urging Frodo inside. "Now that I'm here, I don't think I want to."

"It's the only way," Smeagol said as he hopped inside. "Go in or go back."

Looking forward. "I cannot go back." Holding his hand over his face, a retched smell reach his nose. "What is that smell?" he asked.

"Orcses filth, Orcses come in here sometimes. Hurry!" Smeagol said as he gotten further away from Frodo.

In the cave, he could not keep up to Smeagol. The webs were too mch and keeping him back. Calling out, only getting second guesses to his direction back. Frodo became lost very easily. Calling out for his guide several times and getting nothing. He whispered for the one person he did not get angry with. Sam.

Pulling out the Light of Earndil, and lighting it up, he saw the legs of a creature which recoiled at the light. Attempting to run away, only gotten him stuck in webs. Smeagol's voice could be heard again. "Naughty little fly, why does it cry? Caught in a web, Soon you'll br dead," he taunted. Panicking he pulled out Sting and started cutting the webs. He should have listened to Sam. He ran from the inside of the cave out to the open. An area he was not yet at.

"Got away, did it, precious. Not this time. Not this time," Smeagol jumped out and pinned Frodo to the floor and grabbed for the ring. Preventing Smeagol from taking him, Frodo pointed his sword at him. "It wasn't us. It wasn't us. Smeagol wouldn't hurt Master. We promised. You must believe usss. It was the Precious. The Precious made us do it," Smeagol said as he hid in shame.

Frodo noticed that it could change from the one known as Smeagol to the one known as Gollum easily. Smeagol was timid, shy and would do anything to please. While Gollum was vicious, cruel and manipulative, only wanting the ring. "I have to destroy it, Smeagol. I have to destroy it for both our sakes," Frodo tried to get Smeagol to stay out.

"No!" A treacherous yell, Gollum attacked Frodo to get the ring, but tumbled down the cliff. Frodo collapsed to his knees and cried out for Sam. The one person he should have listened to from the beginning. Frodo remember back to Kagome's song, and her words.

_'May it be an evening star,_

_Shines down upon you._

_May it be when darkness falls_

_Your heart will be true_

_You walk a lonely road_

_Oh, how far you are from home'_

_'Mornié utúlié (darkness has come)_

_Believe and you will find your way_

_Mornié alantié (darkness has fallen)_

_A promise lives within you now'_

_'May it be shadows call_

_Will fly away_

_May it be your journey on_

_To light the day_

_When the night is overcome_

_You may rise to find the sun'_

_'Mornié utúlié (darkness has come)_

_Believe and you will find your way_

_Mornié alantié (darkness has fallen)_

_A promise lives within you now'_

_'A promise lives within you now'_

_"Remember my story, Frodo Baggins, no matter how weak or how small you are, you can always change the future."_

Frodo stood up knowing he could not sulk any more, he had to continue to the destruction on the ring. Looking around he heard the crumbling of rock, not seeing anything he continued up the path. He stopped when he felt something go through his stomach. Looking down he coughed and saw the stinger from the Spider in the cave was sticking out of him. He watched as he was being picked up, but everything to him went black.

As the Spider was placing him in a cocoon, Sam came out from his hiding spot and brought up the Light of Earndil and Sting and fought back the spider. "Let him, go, you filth!" Sam yelled as he stepped forward. "Let him go! You will not touch him again. Come on and finish this!"

The spider placed, Frodo on the ground roughly and went towards Sam. Her front legs were brought up in striking position and he stinger ready to strike to get another meal. Jumping forward he thrusted the sword and jumped back to block the stinger, he was knocked down when she sweeped her leg under him. While underneath the spider he dodged the stinger coming down on him, and thrusted up; causing the spider to scream in pain in pain and retreat back to her cave.

Once he noticed that she was gone he ran to Frodo's side. "Mister Frodo! Oh, no Frodo," he said as he could not see him breathing thinking he was head. "Mister Frodo! Wake up! Don't leave me here alone! Don't go where I can't follow. Wake up! You're not asleep..." his voice caught in his throat, "dead!" Sam's head shot up when he heard the voice of several Orc's approaching. Finding the ring on his body, the takes it and hides.

Only seconds later, four orcs came down the pass. "What's this? Looks like ol' Shelob's been having a bit of fun," one commented as he knelt by the body.

"Killed another one, has She?" another commented.

The first orc looked back at them. "No," he smirked. "This fellow ain't dead. She jabs them with her stinger and he goes as limp as a fish! Then she has her way with them. That's how she likes to feed. Fresh blood. Get him to the tower."

"Samwise, you fool!" Sam growled to himself. He watched as they went to pick up his body.

A ferocious roar caused them to back away from Sam. Landing at their feet and growling over Frodo's body, the Orcs back away. Sam saw a cream colored animal he had never seen before. Her paws were covered in flame, and two long sharp teeth protruded from her mouth. It swiped at anyone who came close to Frodo. Knowing it was not something they could win, the Orc's retreated allowing the beast a meal.

Once they were gone, the beast's ear flicked and turned around to make sure no others were around. A plume of fire surrounded it's body and it was the size of a small kitten. Mewing she looked at Sam's direction. "Kirara," he went to Frodo's body. "I am glad to see you. We need to get Frodo to safety so he can wake up." Nodding she transformed back into her larger form and aided Sam in moving Frodo away from the point he was at now.


	19. Book 3 Chapter7

Frodo grumbled as he slowly woke up. He did not know what happened. Sitting up slowly he felt an arm on his shoulder stopping him from moving far. "You are not ready to sit up yet Mr. Frodo," a steady voice told him. Shotting his eyes open he saw the ashened face of Sam kneeling beside him. Looking around he saw they were in a cave. "You should get some more rest. That beast's poison is still in you and is still making you weak."

Nodding Frodo leaned back again before he noticed the cat that Kagome had sent with her. She was sitting at the entrance watching them intently, yet keeping guard. Her wide red eyes looked at him worried. "Where have you been Kirara?" he asked. "Smeagol turned us against each other, he tried to kill me."

Kirara looked down. Then flames surrounded her and when they disipated a female stood there with long blond hair, pointed ears, a black diamond on her head and red eyes. "Forgive me, Master," she looked down. "I had to protect you, if I came into these lands I would be placing you at risk. Even know I place you at risk."

"What changed?" Frodo asked.

"Minas Tirith is under attack, currently humans and demons alike fight to keep this world safe," Kirara sighed. "Also I can feel my Mistress is slipping in her will against Naraku. There is little time left. Only a couple of day."

Frodo shot up, ignoring the pain he was feeling. "Then I have to get to the mountain," he said frantically. "I need to destory the ring."

Kirara smiled. "Rest for now, Master," she looked out the cave mouth. "We will leave in the morning. A week would take you to travel across this barren land, but with me, we shall cross it in two days. We will leave in the morning, when you have the strength to hold on." Frodo was about to argue, but the look in her eyes told him all will be fine. He nodded and leaned back, closing his eyes. Morning could not come any sooner.

*** *** ***

Gandalf stood over the gate. He looked at the swarm that was coming his way. Orcs, and machines coming to destory the White City. "Back to the gate!" he ordered soldiers around him. "Hurry!" His battle was before him, unsure of the battle that one hobbit high in the city was currently facing.

Pippin followed behind the the group that was bring Faramir to his death, his insane father leading them. Opening the door to a hall where Kings were buried, Denethor kept the torch close to him. "The house of his spirit crumbles," he muttered in his insanity. He watched as they placed Faramir on a pedastil. Walking up to his son, he moved a hair from his face. "He is burning. Already burning."

"He is not dead!" Pippin tried to get it into the Stewards thick head. But his voice was lost in the insanity of the Steward.

"No tomb for Denethor and Farmair," he looked over his son; "No long, slow sleep of death embalmed." He looked up to the men who brought Farmair in. "We shall burn like the heathen kings of old! Bring wood and oil!" His order had them rushing for the objects in question.

"He is not dead! No! No! He's not dead!" Pippin tried to stop the men, but to no avail.

"Hear now, Peregrin, son of Paladin: I release you from my service," Denethor looked at the hobbit, not hearing the words he said before. "Go now and die in what way seems best for you."

"Gandalf! Gandalf!" He looked around and ran from the room, leaving behind the men and insane man who was piling the wood around Faramir. He quickly used whatever passageways he found to get to the main gate in his short week had let him find. It took him several minutes of weaving through soldiers and civilians to get to where Gandalf was giving orders.

"STEADY!" Gandalf yelled out. "You are soldiers of Gondor! No matter what comes through that gate, you will stand your ground! Volley! Fire!" Yet the gate was still breached. Slowly the door started to crack under the pressure till it splintered away. Several Orcs were coming through, killing the men at the gate. "Retreat! The city is breached. Pull back to the second level. Save as many as you can."

Pippin weaved through the women and children and soldiers as he tried to find Gandalf. "GANDALF!" he yelled out. "Gandalf," he spoke up to the older man. "Denethor has lost his mind!" Gandalf looked down at the hobbit like he already knew that, still shouting orders. "He's burning Faramir alive!" This caught Gandalf's attention.

Looking around he saw that a healthy portion of the troops and civilians were safe. "Come!" he looked at hte hobbit as they made their way up to the very top of the city.

Denethor looked over the pile of wood till he climbed ontop of his son and stood up. Grabbing a flask of oil, his servents had drained oil around the wood, he dumped the oil over himself and Faramir. "Set a fire in out flesh," he orders as he held his arms up as he offered himself to flames.

Gandalf stormed into the room, the doors crash against the walls. "Say this madness!" he ordered. This caused the servents to stop placing the torch down.

"No!" Denethor looked in horror. "You will not take my son from me!" He grabbed the torch. Pippin rushed forward and grabbed Faramir from the wood and oil before the flames could reach him. Denethor reached out to stop the hobbit, but burst into flames as his oil soaked skin moved to close to the flames.

Upon the ground, Faramir heard the screams of his father. Opening his eyes, he saw his father in flames. "Faramir," he looked at his son, alive, "my son." His eyes closed and he passed from this world.

Gandalf looked at the scene grimly. "And so passes Denethor, so of Ecthelion."

*** *** ***

On the hill over looking the battle, the forces coming from Rohan saw the battle, and the forces of orcs moving into the city. "Lord Sesshomaru," Theoden looked to his side at the Demon Lord. "Here many shall die, Demon, Human and Elf alike."

"We demons have lived long, and this battle will not be the end of us," Sesshomaru spoke coldly. "Elves have also lived long lives. But it is you humans who will keep this world. We will fight and die to keep it that way."

"Well spoken," Theoden nodded. He nodded to his nefew to blow the horn. Which caused the orcs to stop what they were doing and look towards the massive force before them. "Eomer, take your eored down the left side. Gamling, follow the King's banner down the center. Grimbold take your company right after you pass the wall. Lord Sesshomaru, if you wish to follow our banner down the center it would be helpful." Nods from all the leaders, they rode off to prepare to fight.

"Demons, take your form," Sesshomaru called out as they slowly began to transform into their beasts; though Sesshomaru stayed in his human form.

"ARISE! ARISE! RIDERS OF THEODEN! SPEARS SHALL BE SHAKEN, SHIELDS SHALL BE SPLINTERED! A SWORD-DAY! A RED SAY, ERE THE SUN RISES!" He called out to every man he brought with them. "RIDE NOW, RIDE! RIDE FOR RUIN AND THE WORLD'S ENDING! DEATH!" The riders of Rohan and Demons ran towards the orcs. Their spears high, their speed matched by the wolves, dogs and other creatures of demon blood as they approached.

Slowly their spears came down as they continued to come closer. Orcs ready to take the blunt of the damage. The sky ashened grey, the flames of Minas Tirith helping to blacken it more. The Orcs did not expect something to rise from those flames and ash, as they were hit from the front. Balrog rose from the flames, his true form puffed in flame. Creating his whip he slammed it against the catapults that continued to barage the city; destorying them instantly.

Unsure which end to attack, the Orc's split themselves between the two threats. Several thousands went after the main threat of the main force, only a few thousand went after Balrog. The men of Gondor watched as the city was slow emptying of Orcs, that which were not quick enough were being slain by the soldiers as they made their way down to the fight against the enemy, new hope has risen in their ranks. Theoden had called out for a reformation of the ranks as they went to attack again. Now Gondor's men came to aid, unhorsed but still a threat all in it's own. Charging in again, several were dismounted, including Theoden himself. But the fight continues, drawing his sword he slashed through the enemy one at a time, making his way to the center.

Sesshomaru had drawn his sword long ago, he cut two to three enemies down at a time. Careful his poison whip, he was capable to take several dozen down himself. Merry and his companion have been dismounted long ago, and were slowly cutting down the ranks back to back in order to keep themselves alive. It was a hard process, but they were managing. Kouga and his wolves were quickly ripping their enemies to shreds, yet they were getting many wounds that they ignored. Only briefly, Kouga caught sight off to the side of the battle. There he saw a snow white wolf, unlike anything he saw before watching the fight. Sadness deep in it's eyes. Returning to the fight, Kouga pondered on who that was.


	20. Book 3 Chapter8

I know I promised I would have this finished by Christmas... but I got a little busy. But what can you expect around Christmas time right. Just so you know there are 1-2 chapters left of the story itself and then there will be an epilogue. And to go with my personality I will be doing something very evil. I know alot of you are asking who the hell that White Wolf is, well you will find out in the next chapter. I wanna see if you can take a guess.... Hint it is not Kagome.

* * *

Frodo stood up, his feet still slightly shaken, but he stabbed quickly. Kirara looked towards Same and Frodo. She bowed to Sam. He nodded. Facing Frodo, he held up the ring. "I was not sure if you were going to be held captive, Mr. Frodo," he placed it in his hand. "Kirara came and saved you, I think it time I gave this back." Frodo looked at his friend and then to Kirara, who smiled. Placing the chain once again around his neck.

"We must leave now," Kirara said as she stepped away from the two. Surrounded again in flames, now stood the massive cat that Sam saw once before. Kneeling down, she let the two onto her back. Cautiously she looked around outside the cave, before she started a flat run across the volcanic fields. She hoped they would be unseen.

Unbeknown to the trio a white wolf watched as they ran off into the distance, making haste on their destination.

*** *** ***

Morning saw high and close to the noon hour, yet the battle for Gondor was going ill for those who sought life. Many of their warriors have fallen, but few have been demons. Theoden looked around. "Rally to me! To Me!" he called out from his standing position. Slowly he turned towards south, and barely managed to escape the talons of a fell beast reaching out for him. But he did not escape unharmed; it managed to rip away a chunk of his leg.

On the ground, unable to move, the fell beast turned around and one could barely hear the voice. "Feast off his human flesh," it chilled the air around it.

Merry watched as his companion ran before the King of Rohan, sword poised to protect and kill. "I will kill you if you touch him," he yelled out in challenge.

Merry could now see who was there. The Witch King of Angmar. "Do not come between the Nazgul and his prey," he hissed as his fel beast came down for the kill. Managing to step out of the way, he brought his sword down and sliced the creatures head off. Crashing into the ground, the beast dead. The Witch King, uncurled the chain of his mace and brought it up to attack the warrior standing before him and Theoden.

The warrior braced himself on the ground, yet was still thrown down at the weight of the mace. Keeping the shield up to protect himself, the shield splintered at the weight and broke. Rolling away from the finishing blow, the Witch King turned to Theoden. "You are a fool, warrior," he hissed. "No man can slay the Lord of the Nazgul!" Bringing his chain and mace up. "Now watch as I kill your King."

Not thinking straight, Mery ran forward and stabbed the wraith through the knee. Not sparing a single second, and to protect his king. The warrior ran forward and stabs the Witch King through the other leg. As the Witch King knelt before the warrior, he removed his helm. Merry's eyes widdened when he saw Eoqyn. "I am no man," she said as she stabbed the Witch King through the helm, before swinging around and beheading the Witch King.

Panting, Eowyn looked towards her Uncle, Merry with her for comfort. Dieing from his wounds. She knelt beside him, tears forming in her eyes. "I know your face," his hand reached out and brushed away a fallen strand of hair. "Eowyn. My eyes darken."

Ewoyn did not want to hear that, freely fallen are her tears. "No. No, I am going to save you," she spoke raspily. Thinking of anything that could save him.

"You already did," he smiled. "Eoywn, my body is broken. The Fell Beast had poison on his claws. You have to let me go. I go to my fathers in whose mighty company I shall not now fell ashamed. Eowyn..."

_'Tis not yet time for you King of Riders,_' an ancient voice spoke to him. Looking over he saw a White Wolf with blue eyes looking over him and Eowyn.

Eowyn seeing the wolf, took up her sword. "Stay away, he is no ones meal," she prepared to attack.

'_Live King of Riders, for there is but one more task in your life that you must complete,_' the voice spoke again. Surrounding him in a pinkish light, Theoden could feel the poison burned from his body and his wounds slowly heal. After that was finished, the White Wolf turned and left. Disappearing into the fighting.

Theoden sat up. Eowyn turned and saw him fully healed. "How is this possible?" he asked. Neither had an answer for that question.

*** *** ***

Down at the Anduin River, a ship came into port. The Orc Leader approached it before it opened to him. "Late as usual, Pirate scum," the orc said as the door slowly opened. "There's work that needs doing. Come on, you sea rats! Get out off your ship." Finally getting a good look inside he saw no one. Till he saw a human, an elf and a dwarf. "Who.."

Before he could finish, Aragorn chopped off his head. "There are plenty for both of us!" Gimli gestured to Legolas. "May the best man win!" With that the three charged and a sea of green undead came following after. Death was all that the orcs at the Anduin River found.

Meanwhile, Balrog turned to the elephant riders. "I can not believe I was pulled out of my crib for this shit," he sighed as he slashed at one of the giant creatures. "Whose idea was it to make them this big?"

He turned to his side as Legolas and Gimli were fighting close to him. "15, 16," Legolas counted as he shot two. This caused the demon to chuckle.

"17," Gimli said as he was then surrounded by 11 more. Smiling the demon placed fire on the dwarfs weapon that would not melt it. Swinging the axe around, Gimli's eyes widened as the flames cut them in half without touching them. "29," he said, then looking up towards the demon, tilting his head in thanks.

"Legolas," Aragorn pointed towards the Oliphaunt that was about the ram Balrog. Moving quickly, Legolas grabbed a rope and then swung around killing all those in his path. "33, 34, 35," he counted off as he killed the reign master. Several shots into the Oliphaunt's head. It crashed to the ground head.

"It still only counts as one!" Gimli yelled at the elf; which caused Balrog to roar in laughter. It did not take long after that, as the undead quickly made short work of the remaining forces.

Surrounded by a sea of death, the King of the Dead approached Aragorn, who had Sesshomaru and his companions close by. "Release us," he demanded.

Gimli looke don in horror. "Bad idea. Very handy in a tight spot, these lads, despite the fact they're dead," he chuckled at the last part.

The King glared at Gimli. "You gave us your word," he hissed.

"And a King always keeps his word," Sesshomaru said coldly.

Aragorn nodded. "I hold your oath fulfilled," he bowed. "Go, be at peace." And with that the souls of the undead finally found peace.

*** *** ***

"How much further, Kirara?" Frodo asked at the speeds they were going.

'_It will be another full day at this speed,_' she said in his head. _'Night is falling and I wish not to be out during it. We will rest up ahead._'

Not speaking another word, Frodo nodded. They were alot further that they would be if they were walking.

*** *** ***

In the Council Room of Minas Tirith. The remainder of the Fellowship, The Council of Demons, The Leaders of Rohan and Faramir discussed their next plan of action. "I can not see anything of Frodo, he has passed far beyond my sight," Gandalf said looking grim. "The darkness is deepening."

"If Sauron has the Ring we would know it," Aragorn mentioned. "He may already have Kagome, but she is staying strong against him. But for how long we can not be certain."

"Kagome is strong, she has lived fifteen thousand years, five thousand of those years were spent amoungst us to strength her for whatever dangers that were to come upon her in guardianship of the Shikon," Sesshomaru sighed. "I wish she was not as foolish to go there, by herself."

"It's only a matter of time," Gandalf looked towards Mordor. "Sauron has suffered a defeat, yes, but behind the walls of Mordor our enemy is regrouping. Who knows how much longer Kagome can last against the treatment of this vile monster."

"Let him stay there," Gimli gruffed. "Let him rot! Why should we care?"

"Ten thousand Orcs now stand between Frodo and Mount Doom," Gandalf looked down. Blaming himself now. "I've sent him to his death."

Aragorn thought through a plan. It was dangerous, but could work. "No, there is still hope for Frodo," he looked around at those with him. "He needs time, and safe passage across the Planis of Gorgoroth. We can give him that."

"How do you propsose we do that, King of Man?" Kouga looked at him unsure of this human.

"Draw out Sauron's armies," he suggested. "Empty his lands. WE gather our full strength and march on the Black Gate."

"We can not achieve victory through strength of arms," Eomer grunted.

"Not for ourselves, but we can give Frodo his chance if we keep Sauron's Eye fixed on us," Aragorn smiled. "Keep him blind to all else that moves."

"A diversion?" Legolas raised his brow.

"Naraku is not that stupid, he would suspect a trap," Sesshomaru crossed his arms. "If he does then he has gotten much stupider in his years."

"Certainty of death," Gimli pondered. "Check. Small chance of success. Check."

Balrog smirked. He titled his helm back a bit. "What are we waiting for?" he grined, his sharp canines coming over his lip.


	21. Book 3 Chapter9

Kirara looked out from the cave in which they were hiding. She did not like the looks of this. There was Orcs everywhere, and Naraku's eye was scanning every inch of the place. They were only an hour away from Mount Doom, but if they left now there would be Nazgul on their tail in half a second. Dawn has broken and there was no way they could leave.

Frodo rubbed his eyes as he woke up. Standing he made his way to Kirara. "What is going on, Kirara?" he asked the female who was in her battle cat form.

'_There is much movement across the Plains,'_ she spoke to him. '_He searches for you. He knows you are here, but knows not where. If we leave now we will surely be discovered and hunted before we could get to Mount Doom. Those Fell Beasts are much faster than I._'

Frodo did not like the sounds of this. "What are we going to do?" he asked.

Kirara looked towards the horizon, where the Mountain stood. '_Mount Doom is an hours ride away from here, three quarters day walk,_' she sighed. '_We will wait here for about an hour defore we move out. See if the Gods will be kind to us this day and let us complete our objective._' Frodo nodded and went back to his blanket. It would be best to get some more sleep before they have to leave.

*** *** ***

Aragorn and his men approached the Black Gate, unchallenged the entire way their. They made their way all the way to the gate itself, looking around and seeing none. Several were questioning whether this plan would even work. "LET THE LORD OF THE BLACK LAND COME FORTH. LET JUSTICE BE DONE UPON HIM!" Aragorn yelled out. As the Gate opened, Aragron called for them to fall back so they would have more room. Swarms of orcs marched through the gate to kill them. Saroun's eye looked towards them.

*** *** ***

Kirara watched as the eye fell upon the Black Gate. She moved quickly and woke Frodo and Sam. _'Pack nothing, Sauron is no longer searching for us,'_ she said quickly getting the hobbits up and onto her back. '_Hopefully what distraction we have will let us get there in time.'_ They three raced across the Plains to their final destination. Kirara moving faster than she had in centeries hoping to get there soon.

*** *** ***

"Your humans are stupid, Kagome," Sauron's puppet chuckled. "To think they could challenge me and demand justice. Watch as I slay them before your eyes." The puppet disappeared from view.

Kagome did not answer him, her eyes were fixed on the White Wolf sitting not too far from herself below. Her mouth moved but no words came out, as if in a trance. She closed her eyes. "I now know," Kagome smiled.

*** *** ***

Aragorn looked over to everyone in his company. "Hold your ground! Hold your ground. Sons of Gondor! Of Rohan! My brothers. Demons of the Undying! I see in your eyes the same fear that would take the heart of me. A day may come when the courage of Men fails, when we forsake our friends and break all bonds of fellowship, but it is not this day. An hour of wolves and shattered shields when the Age of Men comes crashing down, but it is not this day! This day we fight! By all that you hold dear on this good earth, I bid you stand, Men of the West and Demon of Old!"

Gimli and Legolas stood not too far from Aragorn. "Never thought I'd die fighting side by side with an elf," he sighed.

Legolas smiled. "What about side by side with a friend?" he chuckled.

Gimli thought about it. "Aye, I could do that," he nodded.

That was when they noticed that the orcs down the center, were slowly starting to part through the top and working it's way to them. When it finally reached then, there before them stood Sauron. He chuckled darkly, and clapped his hands. "I applaud you on your stupidity, humans," he hissed. "Sesshomaru, never had I thought you would be protecting humans."

"I want my sister back, Naraku," Sesshomaru grolwed. "And protecting my sister's people is what she wants me to do I will do it." Sesshomaru was going to say more, but was interupted as a White Wolf trotted between Sauron and the group.

*** *** ***

Kagome opened her eyes. "I, guardian od the Shikon no Tama, bearer of it within my heart Kagom Hiirguashi want you to hear me. This is my final wish, be it of pure heart or not," she spoke loud enough for the eye to hear. "I wish..."

*** *** ***

"NOO!" Sauron yelled turning to the eyes.

Everyone looked at the White Wolf as it started to shimmer a bright pink and start to take human form. When the light faded, before them was a woman with long black hair, red pants and a white top, a breast plate covering her chest and a swrod ready for battle.

Sesshomaru knelt down, bowing his head. "Lady Midoriko," he said.

"Who?" Gimli blinked.

"Lady Midoriko, creator of the Shikon no Tama," Ayame's eyes held tears in them. "Brutle to her enemies, but kind to those she cared for. She battled a great evil demon, yet could not defeat him so eternally battled his soul for dominance in the Shikon no Tama."

"Naraku," she spoke coldly. "Although she is strong enough to defeat you, she still feels as though you are too strong for her. But I will not be so lenient on you. Today you shall fall." She shimmered away, but a pink shield formed around the warriors.

*** *** ***

Kirara ran into the entrance of Mount Doom. '_We are here, Frodo,_' she told him.

He gotten off her back, as did Sam, and walked to the end of the rock sticking out. He looked over the edge at the bubbling lava. "This is where it shall end," Frodo smiled. He pulled out the ring from his tunic. "Let the evil be destroyed."

"NOOO PRECIOUS!" Gollum yelled as he rushed forward. Kirara jumped inbetween Frodo and the creature and growled.

"There will be none of that Kirara," a female spoke. Midoriko stepped forward and looked at Gollum. "Gollum, you did not keep your end of the deal that Lady Kagome gave to you. You have tried to kill the Ring Bearer, tried to take the Evil of Sauron. Yet Kagome still wished for you to be rewarded." She held up her hand. "Sleep Gollum and see that you have that which is yours."

Sam and Frodo watched as the strange woman placed the Gollum into a deep sleep, one in which he was muttering precious. "Who are you?" Frodo asked.

"I am Mirdoriko, Frodo Bagins," she looked at the hobbit. "You have carried it this far, and now time for it to be destoryed. Let it fall and let Sauron be no more." She then turned to Kirara. "Kagome needs you Kirara, and be fast." Kirara nodded and left in a hurry.

"But how are you here, Kagome told me you were in the Shikon?" Frodo looked confused.

"Kagome gave me my freedom," Midoriko smiled.

Frodo nodded, he knew what she had done. Looking back over the lava he held out the ring. "You will not let this land suffer any more than you have already done," he opened his hand and the ring fell from it.

Feeling the weight drop from his shoulders, he slumped to the ground. "I can not help you any more Frodo, you shall be retrieved, but leave the cave. Everything that Sauron created shall be destoryed." And with that Midoriko shimmered from darkness.

*** *** ***

"NO! NO! NO! THIS IS NOT HOW IT WAS SUPPOSED TO END!" the puppet yelled as his body started to fall apart. They watched as the tower which held the eye slowly start to fall.

"It is over," Aragorn watched as the armies of orcs started to fall into a pit. "The evil known as Sauron is finally destroyed. Frodo did it." Gandalf not wasting any time, called down three Eagles to see if he can find Frodo and Sam.

*** *** ***

Frodo and Sam made it out of the cave mouth just as the mountain exploded. They knew they could not race the lava so found a nice place to rest and die. "I can see the Shire, the Brandywine River, Bag End, Gandalf's Fireworks, the lights in the Party Tree," Frodo said as he laid back.

"Rosie Cotton dancing. She had ribbons in her hair. If ever I was to marry someone, it would've been her," Sam imagined the red locks of hair.

"I'm glad to be with you, Samewise Gamgee, here at the end of things," Frodo looked over at Sam and they both shared a laugh, before closing their eyes.


	22. Book 3 Chapter10

Frodo groaned, feeling as if he was in this position before. Looking up at the ceiling, it was the same one he was in before he left for Mordor. Was it all a dream? Bolting up, he winced, but saw Gandalf sitting in the same place he was before, but he was different. He was all in white. "Gandalf?"

"Congratulation Frodo, you have just finished what we all could not," he laughed. He looked to the door which opened. Merry and Pippin ran into the room and hugged Frodo. Gimli followed and laughed at the two hobbits that were on the bed. Legolas followed and went to the back of the room and smiled. Aragorn also came into the room.

Frodo looked at him, sadness showing in his eyes. "Kagome?" he asked, which turned everyone's eyes sad. Frodo let a single tear fall to the bed.

*** *** ***

Sesshomaru, Kouga, Ayame and Balrog stood before the Fellowship. "This is where we part," Ayame smiled. "Our place is no longer in this world, we only watch over it."

"Also we must return to the Council and inform them of the loss of Lady Kagome," Kouga looked down at this. "It will not be easy, she was loved by all."

"Gandalf, inform Lord Elrond that what my sister promised will still come to pass," Sesshomaru handed him a scroll. "He will know what this is for." Gandalf took the scroll and nodded. Sesshomaru created a cloud under the feet of Kouga, Ayame and himself. "Balrog, I expect you back in the Undying lands in a thousand years." They then took to the sky, disappearing from view.

Balrog streched his arms. "Well this is good bye for me too, back to my crib I go," he chuckled and sunk into the shadows.

"Demons obviously do not like saying good-bye," Gimli grunted, causing everyone to laugh.

*** *** ***

A week later, the Fellowship returned to the Minas Tirith for Aragorn coronation ceremony. They all stood in the garden of the White Tree, and Aragorn at the Door to him home. Gandalf stood beside him with the crown of Gondor close to his hand. "Now come the days of the king," he announced loud. "May they be blessed." Placing the crown on Aragorn's head he smiled.

Aragorn bowed his head slightly. "This day does not belong to one man but to all," he proclaimed. "Let us together rebuild this world that we may share in the days of peace. Et Eфrello Endorenna utulien. Sinome maruvan ar Hildinyar tenn' Ambar-metta." He recited from the words that Elendil sand when his feet touched the lands of Middle-earth. "Hannon le," he thanked everyone.

He then watched as the elves came forward. Legolas bowed to him, as he stepped aside a smile quick to his face. Elrond approached with his daughter behind the banner of the elves, she bowed before him, yet he lifts her face and embraces her for the first time since the journey began. The new King and Queen of Gondor stepped forward, smiling as they passed the King of Rohan, Theoden, who had claimed another wife. As they passed each person bowed before they stood before the hobbits that have changed the world.

Frodo, Sam, Merry and Pippin bowed before the new King and Queen. "My friends," Aragorn smiled. "You bow to no one. Et Earello Endorenna utulien. Sinome maruvan ar Hildinyar tenn' Ambar-metta." With that both Aragorn and Arwen bowed before the four, then everyone bowed. Elves, humans and dwarves. They owed these four their lives.

*** *** ***

Their journey home was long, yet they successfully made it home; but the be greeted by the disgruntled looks of some of the hobbits. Adventuring was not in a hobbits nature. It was hard for them to all settle down into their lives again. They felt like outcasts to them all. But all was not lost, Sam finally gotten the courage to as Rosie out.

Frodo sat before a large book on a writing table in the study of Bag End. Sam walked in as he usually did to find him writing once more. The muttering of his writing could be heard. "There are some things that time cannot mend. Some hurts that go too deep that have taken hold," he rubbed the scar on his shoulder.

Sam looked in worry. _It should have healed by now_ he thought. "Mr. Frodo? What is it?" he asked, the worry evident in his voice.

"It has been four years to the day since Weathertop, Sam," Frodo looked back at his friend. "It's never really healed."

Sam looked down, but approached and looked at the book. "There and Back again, a Hobbit's Tale by Bilbo Baggins," he looked further down the page. "The Lord of the Rings by Frodo Baggins." Looking surprised he looked into Frodo's eyes. "You finished it."

Frodo looked back to the book. "No quite," Frodo looked on in thought. "There is room for a little more. Bilbo once told me, his part in this tale would end. That each of must come and go in the telling. Biblo's story was now over. There would be no more journey's for him... save one."

"The Undying Lands," Sam nodded. "Would you like us to come with you, Mr Frodo?"

"I would like that Sam," Frodo nodded. His eyes still a little distant.

*** *** ***

Frodo rode with Bilbo in the carriage that was taking him to the boat. IT was to be a long journey, but he was sure Bilbo would be able to see the lands of the Demon's, Elves... and Kagome. He missed her, she was one of the few people who truly understood what he was going through. He knew Legolas was destraught, he loved her with everything yet could not show it since her death. "Tell me again, lad, where are we going?" Bilbo's question snapped Frodo out of his musing.

"To the harbor, Uncle. The elves have accorded you a special honor. A place on the last ship to leave Middle-earth," Frodo smiled.

Bilbo smiled. "Frodo," he asked another question. "Any chance of seeing that old ring of mine again? Hmm? The one I gave you?"

Thinking of his journey, as the carriage shifted him slightly. "I'm sorry, Uncle. I'm afraid I lost it," not having the heart to tell him that he had to destroy the ring in order to prevent the fall of mankind and Middle-earth.

"Oh. Did ye?" his eyes lite up. "I should like to have held it, one last time."

It was an hour longer trip from everyone. Legolas had meet up with them a few moments back, his eyes filled with sorrow. Once they reached Grey Havens, the hobbit helped Bilbo out of the carriage and towards the dock where they saw a magnificent boat and the setting sun over the vast sea. "Oh," Bilbo looked amazed. "Here is a sight that I have never seen before."

Elrond, Cleborn and Galadriel stepped onto the quay amd looked towards the hobbits, elf and Gandalf. "The power of the three rings is ended," Gandriel smiled. "The time has come for the Dominion of Men once again."

Elrond held out his hand to Bilbo. "I Aear can ven na mar," The sea calls us home he invite the elder Hobbit.

Smiling Bilbo used his walking cane and stepped forward. "I think I'm quite ready for another adventure," he chuckled and with the aid of Elrond he got onto the boat.

Sighing, Gandalf turned to the last four hobbits and elf. "Farewell, my brave Hobbits," he leaned on his staff. "My work is now finished. Here at last, on the shores of the sea, comes the end of our Fellowship. I will not say, do not weep, for not all tears are an evil."

Legolas also stepped forward. "I too am leaving these lands, for I do wish to see what Kagome created, even if she is not there with me," he bowed to the Hobbits and walked towards Galadriel and bowed before walking onto the boat. Turning he gave one final bow in farewell.

Gandalf looked at Frodo. "It is time, Frodo," Gandalf said; sadness in his eyes for he knew he told not to the other three.

Shocked Sam looked back at Frodo. "What does he mean?" sadness evident now in his voice.

"We set out to save the Shire, Sam," Frodo looked sad. "And it has been. But not for me." His hand went to the scar on his shoulder.

"You don't mean that," Sam did not want to see his friend leave. "You can't leave." Merry and Pippin were speechless. Unable to think of an argument for him to stay. They knew Frodo was a little more withdrawn since returning to the Shire. They had seen it in the last four years. This was something Frodo had to do.

Frodo smiled. He pulled out the book and handed it to Sam. The last pages are for you, Sam," he placed his hand on the side of his face. "My dear Sam, you cannot always be torn in two. You will have to be one and whole for many years. You have so much to enjoy and to be, and to do. Your part in this story will go on."

Sam remembered back to the words that Frodo said in Bag End. "But your's has ended. There would be no more journey's for you... save one." Frodo nodded. He turned to Merry and Pippin and embraced them; knowing this would be the last they ever see each other. Frodo walked towards Gandalf and the two entered the boat, followed by Galadriel and Celeborn.

The hobbits remained on the quay till the ship was far out into the setting sun. They turned away, sadness in each eye, they would have a long journey home. Sam was returning home to his wife and children in Hobbiton. Wondering what he was to write to finish the tale.


	23. Epilogue

I think I have been mean enough to all of you and kept the posting of this to myself for a couple of weeks. Here is the final installment to Ten Thousand Years I Wait, it is not long; just short sweet and simple. but I think it finishes it nicely. I am happy you all enjoyed reading this and continue to read it from here on out. I am trying to think of my next Inuyasha Cross-over... or maybe I will do some Naruto... Dunno yet. I will think on this and start posting as soon as I got something concrete down.

*** *** ***

Frodo felt the boat come to a stop, he knew it was time to come off when Gandalf entered his room and held out his hand. The journey was not over long to the Undying Lands, yet long enough. The six passengers did not talk much, but Frodo stayed mostly with his Uncle telling him of his journey to Mordor, though he did keep the bit about the ring to himself. Stepping out of his cabin, we walked up to the deck of the ship and saw the massive forest before him. His eyes widened at the beauty before him.

The trees were tall, the crowns a good height into the air; yet was still enough to allow the light to filter down to the forest floor which he could not see. There was a crecent moon bay, where the rock face towered up, only a single path could be seen heading upwards. There were birds flying about; some of which he had never seen before. "This is a sight I never though I would see in all my life," Bilbo commented only receiving a nod from Bilbo.

Looking on the quay he saw a familiar figure. His eyes widened. When the boat came to a full stopped, they were greeted by a female with long blond hair tied up in a ponytail, ears of an elf, red eyes and a black diamond on her forehead. She was wearing clothes he had never seen before. It held to her figure, the sleeve long with a large belt around her waist. The material looked expensive to his eyes. "Welcome, to the land of the North," she bowed.

"Kirara?" Frodo looked at her, tears in his eyes.

"Hello again to you Frodo," she smiled, and braced herself when he hugged her.

"Kirara?" Legolas looked at her. "You mean Kagome's Battle cat Kirara?"

Kirara laughed at this. "Yes," she looked into his eyes. "I am a demon, young Prince, I have three forms. My smaller form allows me to conserve energy before going into battle, then my battle form and this one; which I prefer most of all." Legolas looked at her with amazement. "Come, Sesshomaru is waiting for you. Lady Galadriel, he is most interested in talking with you and Lord Elrond. It is said that you both shall be on the Council for concerns of all parts of the Undying Lands."

"Lady Kagome mentioned such to me once," Galadriel spoke; everyone did not miss the pained look in Legolas' eyes at the mention of that name. Kiara bowed and welcomed them up towards the main palace.

"I shall bring you first to your rooms, there you may freshen up," Kirara said as they walked. "There is to be a banquet in your honor for the last ship, figuratively speaking that is, to be coming from the main land. Aowen will have much the same welcome once she is ready to return to these lands."

No other words were spoke when they ascended the stair. They came into view of the palace, Frodo, Legolas and Bilbo's eyes widened in the beauty. It was open to the rays of the sun and showed the beauty of the white marble stone that was used to craft it. The garden was visible at this time, and the White Gazebo that Legolas remembered from the dream stood there.

Kirara brought them into the main halls, where the ceiling were high and the floors carpeted in blue. She took them to the left and up a set of stairs. "This is where your rooms are. They all have their own personal springs where you may get ready," she announced. "There will be someone by to aid you in dressing as well as lead you to the main dinning room where everyone is waiting." She showed each their room and left them.

*** *** ***

Legolas walked with Bilbo and Frodo to the main dinning room. They were told that Elrond, Galadirel, Celeborn and Gandalf were summoned before hand. Their guide was not a servant but a worker in the palace, who was apparently happy to serve their Lord. She gave no mention of who ruled the Northern Lands, yet a mysterious glint in her eyes told them they would find out soon enough.

They were dressed in finery that they never seen before, to Legolas it looked much like what they elves wore when meeting with officials from other elven communities, yet much finer. Once they reached the Banquet Hall, she stepped aside for them and allowed them entrance. Their eyes widened as the sure size and beauty of the room. The walls were white marble and was accented with blues and gold. The room was filled with elves and demons alike, talking and feasting on small appetizers; most likely appetizers before the main meal.

Frodo and Bilbo knew hardly anyone here, but Legolas knew most from his time in his home. But to the three nothing really felt right. They heard the music stop and a man dress in finery came out. "Ladies and Gentleman, I take it you are all enjoying yourself very well," he announced. Frodo, Bilbo and Legolas moved their way closer to the front of the room where he stood. "Now I would like to introduce the final guests of this evening. Lady Galadriel and Lord Celeborn of Lorien," the two stepped out in their usually clothing, choosing not to switch from thier normal. "Lord Elrond of Rivendall," he too choose his normal robes.

"Finally, Lord Sesshomaru of the Western Lands, escorting her Ladyship Kagome of the North, Keeper of the Shikon no Tama," he bowed.

Legolas' eyes widened when the pair stepped out. Kagome was wearing a simple silver dress that reached the floor. Her sleeves were a see through material yet shined in the light that was within the room. Her hair was held up with silver headpiece which twisted her hair around it. She stepped forward with Sesshomaru, her hand placed lightly on his arm she looked at Frodo and smiled.

"You were successful and with that I am glad," she smiled and spoke softly. "You have done what those before you could not, and did not let you corrupt you. Though I am sad you left your friends, I feel their sadness, it was something that needed to be done."

"I thought your were gone," Frodo nearly chocked his words.

Kagome knelt to the hobbit. "Sauron could not kill me so easily, nor would he have wanted to," she hugged him. "I had something he had wanted for a very long time. Fifteen thousand years had I known him walk this world without a body. Ten thousand years I waited for this one chance to destroy him, you helped me accomplish that." She stood back up and looked at Bilbo. "I welcome you to my land Bilbo Baggins, I hope that you find your final peace here."

"Thank you Mi'Lady," Bilbo bowed.

Kagome smiled and then turned to Legolas. "You finally came," she smiled softly towards him. "I thought you would have never come to see me."

"I thought you died, I did not know if I could bear coming here without you," he looked at her with sad eyes. "When we did not find you in the rubble, I thought you were," he as silenced with her fingers upon his lips.

"You talk way to much Legolas," she smiled, her lips then reaching his. With that the hall was in cheers, elves and demons alike. "Now Legoals, you are not going anywhere. You are mine."

"Would not think of going anywhere Mi'Lady," he smiled and kissed her again.


End file.
